


Флорида

by ekemen, Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Юмор, драма, семейная сага, флафф, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekemen/pseuds/ekemen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: США, Флорида, город Тампа, год 1998-й. Фили - весьма положительный, благовоспитанный молодой человек 26 лет, приемный сын Торина, успешного бизнесмена (тот владеет бизнесом по производству сигар), в недавнем прошлом - ирландского эмигранта, у которого на родине практически в нищете умирает сестра Дис. У нее остается 17-летний сын Кили, которого Торин забирает к себе и собирается дальше растить как собственного. Кили страстно любит лошадей, играет в поло. Несмотря на столь аристократическое увлечение, он - дитя конюшен и дублинских окраин, со всеми вытекающими: еле-еле закончил школу, манеры и повадки ужасные. Действие начинается в тот момент, когда Фили возвращается из месячной командировки в Сингапур. Пока он там был - Кили успел переехать в США и водвориться в семье своего дяди. По дороге из аэропорта, по просьбе Торина, Фили заезжает в поло-клуб в Веллингтоне, чтобы забрать Кили и вместе ехать домой, в Тампу.Парни знакомятся. Понеслось...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Благодаря потрясающей доброй волшебнице Dragon4488 у нас уже есть иллюстрации к тексту. Пока что это портреты героев. Надеюсь, в будущем будут еще. Она удивительная - внимательная, терпеливая, чуткая и очень-очень талантливая! Про любовь к персонажам, думаю, не стоит и напоминать. Хотя - стоит! Они всегда того стоят, и люди, которые влюблены в них - так! до сих пор! - вызывают мое искреннее восхищение.  
> Dragon4488, ты супер! Спасибо тебе за наших мальчишек!

 

Отдельно хочу написать про дом Торина в Тампе. Я нашла его - и просто влюбилась. Вот как себе )) Листаю фоточки с упоением чуть не каждый день. Особенно, когда пишу действие, в нем же происходящее. Так в сто раз лучше и приятнее. Еще бы - с такой-то визуалкой!

Тыкнув на картиночку, можно подробнее ознакомиться со внутренним убранством.

Незаметно потянувшись около паспортного контроля, вмиг заполоненного соотечественниками, Фили подосадовал на свою бережливость. Вообще-то стоило назвать все своими именами: нудное и некомфортное путешествие в эконом-классе – это обычная жадность. И поделом – экономия хороша рациональная, а не когда на тебя с одной стороны дышит перегаром и легким выхлопом эйфории хоккейный болельщик, а с другой пронзительно благоухает смесью домашней стряпни и поддельного парфюма свеженький, еще теплый и хрустящий, эмигрант из Восточной Европы.  
Болельщик храпел большую часть полета, а эмигрант, даром что сидел у окна, беспокойно ерзал в кресле и беспомощно оглядывался.  
Ноутбука хватило на пару часов – пришлось достать кипу не отредактированных листов. Статья не могла дозваться его с самого начала поездки – всегда можно было отложить ее ради чего-нибудь призрачно-актуального.  
В Майами, неожиданно, было солнце. Оно светило вопреки прогнозу на табло в Хитроу «погода в зоне прибытия» – ослепительно. Тем более неожиданно по сравнению с февральской лондонской слякотью, мерзким влажным ветром и слепой ночной темнотой.  
Во Флориде стояла могучая весна: еще не полностью отмытая ливнями, едва завязавшая крепкий узел на горле сезона дождей. Она пряталась в готовых разорваться от напряжения кулаках почек. Ее подземные мины, заряженные на прикосновение солнечных лучей, напружинились, чтоб разлететься вверх тысячами листьев, стеблей, первых цветов. Предательски сильно, дурманящими веществами пахла земля – боевые отравляющие газы весны опасно заволакивали мозг.  
И птицы – тысячи их, обитающих в тростниках бесчисленных флоридских болот и озер, галдели, собираясь на север, строили гнезда, чтобы здесь, как станет попросторнее от перелетных, снова начать вечный водоворот шумной жизни.  
Теплый ветер на парковке погладил Фили по щекам, осторожно коснулся шеи в открытом вороте рубашки.  
Машина блестела в утренних лучах – ее белая новая полировка даже не запылилась, несмотря на месячное отсутствие хозяина. Фили кинул дипломат, пиджак с удавленным в кармане галстуком и неподъемную сумку с компьютером на заднее сидение. Но прежде, чем опуститься с довольным вздохом в бело-великолепное водительское кресло, засучил повыше рукава и расстегнул еще одну пуговицу.  
Поганое настроение изрядно поправилось, невзирая на то, что от аэропорта до встречи с новоявленным родственничком было всего минут сорок.  
Фили невольно поморщился, будто у него зуб ныл: что это – наступающая старость у Торина? Сентиментальностью отчим не отличался никогда. И тут вдруг…  
Самое неприятное не то, что Фили в этот момент отсутствовал, а это воцарение в доме малолетнего племянника-сироты де-факто, да еще в столь знакомом повелительном наклонении голоса отчима: «встреть, познакомься, проследи». Ни следа вопросительных интонаций.  
Раньше бы Фили это задело – да еще как! Раньше… раньше его интересовало, например, как может мать, с ее характером, уживаться с Торином. Раньше он мечтал о том, как все изменится, о том, как он однажды изменит все. Но однажды настало – он понял, причем единомоментно, молнией – что изменился он сам: требовательными, категоричными интонациями, спокойной, безапелляционной самоуверенностью – и не мечтал больше, а интонаций Торина просто не различал – только суть: парень без прав.  
Ирландская деревенщина, судя по отчиму и тем отголоскам, что долетали от родового очага. Прыщавый долговязый подросток, вытирающий сопли рукавом. С этим жутким ирландским акцентом – мерзкий профессиональный говорок копов да пожарных. Три образовательных класса и церковно-приходской коридор в придачу. Жалкая, шаткая неуверенность и демоническая алчность провинциала, попавшего на экскурсию в центральное казначейство.  
Фили передернуло от отвращения.  
Почему? Когда, казалось бы, после стольких лет этой, шут ее побери, сложной ситуации и непростого норова босса, все сложилось, наконец!  
Фили резко вжал педаль газа в пол, не отрывая взгляда от спидометра. На девяноста милях выровнял обороты могучего двигателя. По обеим сторонам дороги густо торчали поредевшие и порыжевшие за зиму пальмы, щетинились голыми прутьями одуревшие от дождей ивы. Новая трава пробивалась через все еще зеленеющий с прошлого года газон. Пошли бесчисленные озерца и протоки северного Майами: он верно следовал просмотренной перед прибытием карте. Мозг расслабился и плавно перескочил от состояния вибрирующей в напряжении струны к полу-отсутствующей текучке, мелькающим приятным воспоминаниям прошедшей поездки и прочей удобоваримой жвачке, упорядочивающей мозаику настоящего без пронзительного усилия верхней коры.  
Вернулся в реальность он, въезжая на стоянку. И, сгруппировавшись, обвел клуб цепким взглядом.  
По старой детской привычке, но – уже мысленно, осмысленно – скрипнул зубами: неужели придется ждать этого болвана? Или того лучше – искать необязательного мерзавца по здешним бескрайним закоулкам. Договаривались ведь – в час! Фили пару раз пришлось бывать здесь на пафосных приемах по приглашению Очень Важных Клиентов, так что размеры предполагаемых поисков заранее приводили его в ярость. Вот уж дудки, не дождетесь!  
Вытянув из кармана пиджака тяжелую моторолу, нетерпеливо принялся постукивать по кожаному подлокотнику в ожидании полной антенны на монохромном экране, оглядывая театр предполагаемых военных действий.  
Нельзя жить во Флориде и быть не в курсе трех вещей: открытия сезона поло, начала яхт-регат и пришествия серферной волны в Майами-бич. Судя по количеству машин на парковке, сезон только начинался: на тренировочные игры прибыли про, фанатичные маньяки и маниакальные фанатики. Около чудовищного черного полугрузового доджа кучка переодетых болельщиками девиц окружила пока еще улыбающегося в начале сезона огромного аргентинца. Он не успел снять наколенники и сапоги, и даже не слишком отбивался, восстановив, по всей видимости, межсезоньем в чопорной Аргентине увядшую под спонсорским натиском потенцию.  
У невзрачной двери служебного входа делили что-то два пожилых аргентинских конюха в черных беретах, полноватые и усатые. Еще пара одиноких игроков неопределенного возраста несолидно переодевалась около машин. Несколько шоферов сидело и стояло вокруг черных крокодилов премиум-класса – восторженные патроны? На тренировках в феврале? Впрочем, тратить миллионы и не пользоваться… хм, что-то в этом есть.  
Фили скользнул взглядом и по живописной смешанной группе, в центре которой возвышалась еще одна темноволосая фигура молодого аргентинца – судя по недлинным кудрям – свежего легионера с солнечных просторов.  
Это был его тип: все, словно из одной семьи, похожие друг на друга, как породистые поло-пони: рослые, с длинными ногами, руками и еще кое-чем, яркоглазые, с широкой, белозубой улыбкой, веселые и покладистые. Легкие, быстропроходящие, как шампанское. Манящие даже после поразительно терпеливых и смиренных азиатских мальчиков.  
Вот и этот, повинуясь требовательному взгляду, обернулся, еще смеясь, видимо, шутке пожилой грузной женщины. Не переставая улыбаться, помахал Фили рукой. Зашагал к белому форду, весело попрощавшись с кучкой мужчин и женщин, сразу отхлынувшей к своим машинам, оставив на полосе отлива груду традиционных баулов "про"-шатуна: с клюшками, сапогами, сумками одежды.  
Фили поежился внутренне, было: стоило этим царственным атлетам тронуться с места позирования, как вся заимствованная всадником легкость превращалась в кривоногое убожество, цепко попирающее землю, и от очаровательной, непринужденной грации, с которой перемещались они верхом, не оставалось и следа.  
Но нет – пружинящей, легкой походкой, как двигаются пловцы, танцоры и гепарды, парень достиг открытого пассажирского окна, нагнулся, расположив локти враспор, и включил еще столько же ватт узконаправленного обаяния: новенького, сияющего, стократ отполированного весной и юностью.  
– Привет. Я Кили. Килмор Оукс.

– Даринтон. Филипп.  
– А для своих?  
– Филипп. Садись.  
– Мне нужно вещи загрузить в багажник, а потом...  
– Грузи, – коротко кивнув, Фили откинул крышку бардачка и углубился в его содержимое.  
"Для своих". Сейчас тебе, разбежался. Мало того, что после всех этих тягостных разговоров, тянущихся с прошлой весны, когда дела в Ирландии пошли совсем уж плохо, отчим все-таки решил забрать племянника к себе, так еще и время выбрал самое что ни на есть удачное – когда Фили уехал. И вот теперь, не успев сойти с трапа самолета, он должен был сделать приличный крюк и нестись в этот чертов Веллингтон, вместо того, чтобы спокойно ехать домой. Сейчас бы уже как раз и подъезжал. И для чего? Чтобы побыть нянькой долговязому оболтусу, который решил так незатейливо купить его, расточая дружелюбие и белозубые улыбки. Которые, кстати, были наследственно ослепительны и чертовски хороши.  
Не договорив, парень выпрямился. Улыбаться тоже перестал.

И вот ссутулился, и, как нарочно, нарочито, будто телепат, читая мысли – назло, наглой манерой кадрового кавалериста завернув косолапо ноги, побрел, поднимая пыль, за своими потрепанными сумками, рожденными, чай, еще во времена восстания Кэмпбэллов. Ничего – должны же остаться какие-то памятные сувениры прошлой жизни. Не все сразу -тут тебе пара пони, и студенческий билет, прижатый поло-кубком к серебряному подносу судьбы.  
Фили раздраженно барабанил самыми кончиками пальцев по рулю в нежной замшевой обмотке, почти не прислушиваясь к возне в багажнике.  
– Давай побыстрее, а?  
Вырвалось само собой – готовое, оттренированное, столько раз слышанное.  
Парень молча влез на пассажирское сидение: даже с его ростом посадка в Эксплорер превращалась в тот аттракцион, для которого он был очень кстати куплен.  
Улыбка, к счастью, погасла – хотя бы не дебил. До снятия диагноза "дурак" еще рано, но это все же лучше, чем можно было ожидать.  
Не дожидаясь, пока закроется дверь, Фили тронул крупное тело форда задним ходом. Пошли кочки и неровности приозерных грунтовых дорожек, хриплый, прерывающийся голос диск-жокея на местной радиостанции, сплошь истоптанной любителями блюграс и истерично-тинейджерского гранджа. Слава богу, с концом зоны бесконечных пыльных арен и вечных безвременных изгородей с лошадиными силуэтами, прекратилось и радио: оно чихнуло, заикнулось, и впало в монотонный белый шум.  
Кто-то хмыкнул здесь – или послышалось?  
Мимолетно взглянул – нет, и впрямь. Ухмыляется во весь свой стозубый рот, а брови – как гроза в дни торнадо над Тампой. И сигарета в зубах, словно так и надо, да разматывает на колене какую-то цветную тряпку. Будто в такси, или кто из болельщиков подбрасывает его до дома.

– Ты куришь, что ли? – чуть поморщился и коротко дернул щекой. Похоже, скорбный список можно открывать: номер раз – плебейская привычка бунтующего малолетки.

– А чего – нельзя?

– Да мне-то что. Опусти только стекло. Не до конца – оглохнем же сейчас. Закроешь на хайвэе.

– Как долетел?

– Нормально.

– Ты... ты чего такой?

– Какой?

– Сердитый.

– Устал с дороги.

– А говоришь – нормально долетел.

На миг показалось, что парень, если и не оробел, то явно был сбит с толку таким приемом.

– По-твоему выходит – технически нормальный перелет и усталость от бессонной ночи никак не связаны между собой? Откровенно говоря, я думал приехать домой и завалиться спать. А разговоры и знакомство – это вечером. Но Торин попросил заехать и забрать тебя с конюшен, а посему мои планы... мда. Ладно, – он пощипал себя за кончик носа. – Кили, говоришь? А я – Фили, – отпустив руль, не глядя, сунул руку вправо. – Вот идиотизм-то. И что это за тряпка у тебя?

Заокеанский подкидыш строптиво хмыкнул в нос, продолжая сматывать с ноги... подождите-ка – лошадиный бинт?!  
У Фили, с его аллергией на собак и кошек, сразу же психосоматически зачесалось в носу. Хоть десять минут до этого ничего не предвещало и даже не собиралось.  
– Колено здорово потянул, – буднично отозвался Кили. – А ты, как я и думал, оказался богатеньким говнюком, как и все у вас здесь, в этой сраной Флориде, – ровным голосом, не меняя тона.  
Прошло мучительных пара минут. Фили даже боковым зрением не смотрел – он просто знал, насколько гнусная улыбка бродит сейчас по широким губам. Хотелось бы прибавить – рабочим, но нет. Просто задыхался от ярости.  
Хорошо, что к этому времени они вырулили на хайвэй, и можно стало вдавить газ в пол, сдавленно вытолкнув:  
– Можно подумать тебя, засранец, кто-то тут ждал! – закрывая и блокируя окно.  
Слов нет – с выдержкой у дряни в порядке: подергал еще подъемник, заржал весело. Молча потушил бычок в пепельнице.

– Да ты особо не переживай. Я здесь у вас надолго не задержусь. Перекантуюсь годик – и привет.  
– Как это? Торин, вроде, обещал твоей матери, когда она… ну, в общем, что с тобой все нормально дальше будет.  
– Со мной и так нормально, – Кили презрительно фыркнул и, откинув солнцезащитный козырек, принялся внимательно изучать в зеркале свою физиономию. Поскреб длинным ногтем мизинца ярко алеющий прыщ над бровью. Фили передернуло. – А если дядюшка бабла подкинет, пока я на ноги встану – будет еще лучше.  
– Естественно, он оплатит твою учебу, раз обещал. Надеюсь, хоть школу ты сумел закончить.  
– Что я – дефективный?  
– Это значит – «да»?  
– Ага.  
– Ну вот, значит, выберешь колледж, а осенью…  
– Чего-чего? – презрительно протянул Кили. – Какой еще, на хрен, колледж мне уперся? Я с твоим Торином так договорился: сейчас отыграю сезон, получу первый гандикап, а со следующего уже приткнусь куда-нибудь на постоянку и буду сам грести, по мере сил.  
– Что получишь? – непонимающе переспросил Фили.  
– Так рейтинг в поло называется, – снизошел до объяснений тот.  
– Понятно. То есть учеба тебя не интересует. И что, Торин, говоришь, одобрил такой план?  
– Ну, не так чтобы совсем, – Кили вытянул ноги далеко вперед и захрустел ручкой регулировки наклона сиденья. Прокручиваясь, механизм жалобно затрещал под навалившимся на него весом. – Он мне тоже тер чего-то про университетскую команду. Фуфло сплошное. Там же одни любители. На фиг. Только время тратить.  
Замолчали. Фили пощелкал кнопками на магнитоле и, выбрав канал местных новостей, перестроился в левый ряд, чтобы обогнать длиннющую фуру с прицепом, во весь борт которой были намалеваны россыпи истошно-рыжих апельсинов.  
Вот и познакомились. Ну и фрукт! Похоже, мозг у этого вчерашнего школьника был не больше того самого апельсина. Может, оно и к лучшему. Вспомнилось, как накануне отъезда в Сингапур они с Торином сидели на террасе и разговаривали о предстоящем переезде мальчишки в Штаты. Дис к тому времени уже полгода как умерла, все формальности были улажены. Раскурив сигару, Торин пустился в воспоминания о своей собственной юности. Фили слышал эти семейные предания уже не раз, а потому был довольно рассеян. Слегка напрягся только, когда Торин, увлекшись, принялся строить планы на совсем уж отдаленное будущее:  
– Сам знаешь, сейчас пошли такие времена – трудно держать дело в одних руках. А брать в партнеры кого-то со стороны – не лучший путь для бизнеса, который весь заточен под незыблемость традиций и семейные ценности. И в будущем, если я решу, что, пожалуй, не только моим сигарам, но мне и самому стоит взглянуть и на Биг-Бен, и на Версаль, и на Фудзияму какую-нибудь, было бы неплохо, чтобы тебе не пришлось надрываться тут в одиночку.  
– Спасибо, Торин, но думаю – я справлюсь.  
– Поживем – увидим, – исчезнув на мгновенье в облаке ароматного дыма, отчим пригубил коньяк. – Я обещал сестре, что воспитаю ее мальчика как собственного сына. Мы не слишком ладили все эти годы. Ей давно было пора вытрясти из головы всю эту старую дурь и подумать и о себе, и о ребенке. Если б я знал, что все у них так плохо… Ну, да что теперь-то говорить, – он оборвал себя и покачал головой. – Ладно. Пусть приедет – а там видно будет.  
После этого разговора осадок на душе остался довольно неприятный. Все эти годы Фили и в голову не приходило, что заниматься семейным бизнесом может не он, а кто-то другой. Последние пять лет он посвятил ему полностью, даже не взглянув в сторону других предложений, которых после блестящего окончания университета получил предостаточно. Зачем? Ведь у него есть плантация и фабрика по производству элитных сигар. Пусть не сейчас, но будет обязательно. Отчим, когда-то поднявший собственный бизнес с нуля, на него не нарадовался, дела шли хорошо, и причин для беспокойства не было никаких. Ровно до того момента, как в прошлом году Торин получил из Ирландии письмо от сестры. Первое за много лет. Потом были звонки – звонил он сам, Дис – реже, иногда – Мэйв, жена их среднего брата, но это уж когда дела были совсем плохи.  
И вот, пожалуйста – приехал. Оплот спокойной старости. Надежда на процветание, будь он неладен.  
Меж тем, будущая опора семейного бизнеса размазала по зеркалу брызнувшее на него содержимое выдавленного прыща и потянулась серыми от грязи пальцами к магнитоле.  
– Не трогай. Мне нужно новости послушать.  
– Да ладно, скукота сплошная. Давай врубим чего-нибудь покруче.  
– Руки убери. Глухой?

– А то что?  
– Пешком пойдешь до Тампы со своими клюшками. Доступно?  
– О, да.  
Теперь рот даже не ухмылялся – злобно щерился. Гляди-ка: вот-вот покусает. Ну и гнусный характер. Похоже, это тоже семейное: Торин, несмотря на преобладание рацио, был временами весьма тяжел в общении.  
Фили улучил мгновение и взглянул на оттесненного противника в уверенности, что о поражении говорить – даже не заикаться. Над перекошенными в злобе губами смотрели на него абсолютно спокойные карие глаза. Прикидывая расстояние между креслами, или что-то типа того. В секунду, пока водитель оторвался от дороги, невозмутимость перешла в закатывание белков, сделавшее бы честь любой парезной корове.  
Хмыкнув, индивидуальность развернулась на сидении боком, филейной частью к несостоявшемуся собеседнику, мстительно скинула потоптанные кроссовки, воссоздав неповторимую атмосферу мужской раздевалки и, кажется, минут через десять, конструктивно исчезла из реальности, свернувшись на полу-разложенном кресле, как креветка-переросток.

Остаток дороги ехали молча. Кили больше к нему так и не повернулся, хотя и спина, и ноги затекли наверняка просто зверски. Когда свернули с хайвэя и покатили между вылизанными полями – изредка приподнимал голову, провожая взглядом пасущихся на выгонах лошадей. Пару раз даже присвистнул и пробормотал себе что-то под нос. Как показалось Фили – презрительно.

Припарковавшись в тени гаража, Фили выбрался из машины и, подхватив вещи, не оглядываясь, обогнул цветник и легко взбежал по высоким ступенькам крыльца. Сердце само собой затрепетало от предвкушения радости – наконец-то он дома.

Мама была в столовой. Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, выглянула в холл и тут же, разулыбавшись и вытянув руки навстречу, заспешила к нему.

– Фили, сынок! Ну, наконец-то! А я уж собралась начать волноваться.

Обняв сына, погладила его по плечам и глубоко вдохнула:

– Лондоном пахнет.

– Да брось ты!

– Точно тебе говорю. Тамошнюю сырость ни с чем нельзя перепутать.

– Ты и была-то там всего пару раз.

– Ну и что? – она потрепала его по щеке и вновь улыбнулась. – Но ведь запомнила же. Ты разве один?

– Нет, разумеется, – на секунду Фили поджал губы и покачал головой. – Он там. У гаража. Вещи свои разбирает, наверное.

– Уже познакомились?

– О, да.

– Фили, – мать чуть нахмурила темно-русые брови. – Торин вернется после пяти. Ты можешь поговорить с ним вечером и...

– Мам, давай не будем об этом сейчас, хорошо? – он мягко перебил ее и, приобняв за плечи, повел в гостиную. – Обсудим потом.

– Хорошо, – она легко согласилась и, обогнув журнальный столик, опустилась на белый диван. – Как скажешь, малыш.

– Мама! – Фили чуть не подпрыгнул. Не удержавшись, воровато оглянулся на входную дверь. – Ты чего это вдруг?

– Сама не знаю, – Трейси засмеялась и, всплеснув руками, прижала ладони к губам. – Вырвалось, а поймать не успела. Я так соскучилась по тебе.

– Я тоже ужасно скучал, – он сел с ней рядом и поцеловал в открытый висок. Невольно залюбовался: стройная, моложавая, с густыми русыми волосами без единой сединки. И его наградила такими же. Несмотря на ее легкие протесты, в последнюю пару лет Фили отрастил их чуть не до середины спины. Мать никак не выглядела на свои сорок пять и казалась его старшей сестрой. Лишь приглядевшись, можно было заметить легкие морщинки в уголках глаз, когда она улыбалась. Да руки в последний год начали ее выдавать – тонкая, полупрозрачная кожа покрылась едва заметной россыпью мельчайших пятнышек потемнее обычных веснушек. Рядом с широкоплечим отчимом, темноволосым и густобородым, миниатюрная Трейси смотрелась очень эффектно – словно легкая золотистая стрекоза присела на плечо древней каменной статуи. Спохватившись, он щелкнул замками дипломата и достал из него длинный футляр черной кожи. – Привез вот тут для тебя небольшой пустячок.

– Господи, Фили, прелесть какая! – откинув большими пальцами крышку, Трейси не смогла сдержать восторженного возгласа. Внутри, в складках черного шелка, лежал потемневший от времени старинный серебряный гребень. Навершие и ручка были украшены яркой цветной эмалью, ничуть не поблекшей за прошедшие века: сине-зеленая стрекоза с золотисто-прозрачными крыльями присела на лист бледно-лилового лотоса, красовавшегося в самом центре.

– Династия Цинь. Угодил?

– Спрашиваешь. еще. Спасибо, ма...

В глубине дома хлопнула дверь, ведущая из кухни к гаражу и лодочному сараю. Фили немедленно выпрямился и несколько раз сильно провел ладонью по волосам.

– Что, уже? – опустив на колени подарок, мать скорчила жалобную гримаску и посмотрела на него исподлобья.

– А ты думала, – не выдержав, он фыркнул и засмеялся. – Если ты не против – я сейчас к себе поднимусь. Устал, как собака, с дороги.

– Поспи.

– Нет, лучше вечером лягу пораньше. Обед как обычно?

– Да, в семь. Могу принести тебе пару сэндвичей, если хочешь.

– Супер. А я пока приму душ. И время как раз останется, чтобы домучить статью для нового каталога.

В холле послышались шаги, и через мгновение к дверному косяку, переплетя свои невозможные ноги, прислонилась долговязая юношеская фигура.

– Добрый день, миссис Даринтон.

– Здравствуй, Кили. Как прошла твоя тренировка?

– Отпад... То есть нормально прошла.

– Вернон просил узнать у тебя – может ли он, как и прежде, хранить в садовой сторожке грабли и катушку со шлангом?

– Да, конечно. Я там сейчас все уберу, – вспыхнув, Кили наклонил голову и закусил губу.

– Можешь не торопиться. В следующий раз он приедет в четверг. Хочешь перекусить?

– Было бы здорово. Если можно. Я тогда на кухню пойду, чтобы вам не мешать.

– Ты разве не хочешь переодеться и принять душ? – она доброжелательно посмотрела на его пыльные кроссовки, на бриджи, испачканные сбоку травой, на замотанную серым бинтом коленку. – У тебя травма?

– Нет, фигня. Я хотел сказать – ерунда. Потянул ногу чуть-чуть.

– А занятиям с мистером Лонгвудом это не помешает? Когда у тебя начинается практика на площадке?

– Да, пес его знает. Ох, простите, мэм... Со вторника, кажется.

– Вторник – завтра.

– Да?

– Да.

Фили длинно выдохнул и поднялся.

– Мам, я к себе.

– Конечно, сынок. Как всегда – один с тунцом, один с горгонзолой?

– Супер.

– Базилик, к сожалению, только красный. Не будешь, конечно?

– Нет. Лучше рукколу положи.

– Договорились, – она опустила футляр на стол и тоже встала с дивана. – А тебе, Кили? С беконом и помидорами?

– Если можно. И вот этот вот... который только красный остался. Можно им сверху намазать?

– Хорошо, я попробую, – Трейси улыбнулась и прошла мимо него на кухню. – Спускайся в столовую через десять минут.

Но спускаться Кили не пришлось – рассеяно, оскорбительно четко артикулируя, даже бровями, пошептал: "Горгонзола! Малыш! Династия Хрень! Ах, прелестно..." с очень знакомыми интонациями и обошел вокруг стола, не отрывая взгляда от раскрытого футляра, стоило Трейси скрыться на кухне. Это была, пожалуй, первая виденная им здесь вещь, которая не чинно занимала положенное место, а просто лежала.  
Скрючив шею, понюхал майку – это ж не игровая, вроде, не очень воняет, до завтра точно доживет. От рук вообще приятно пахло – лошадьми, кожей, около ногтей еще осталась мазь для амуниции, с толстым восковым ароматом. К сожалению, все это значило, что руки надо помыть. Заодно Кили поплескал и в сонную рожу, забрызгал зеркало в туалете, протер его кое как, натянув на кулак рукав футболки.  
Похлопал по карманам в поисках сигарет, зажигалки, но спохватился – оставил в машине, на торпеде. Приложив козырьком к глазам ладонь, сощурившись, оглядел на солнцепеке сверкающий форд. За две недели он никак не мог перестать прижмуривать глаза: тут все было такое яркое, летнее, праздничное: даже дом. И заросли вокруг. И люди. Даже лошади переливались всеми цветами и оттенками мастей, какие он видел в Ирландии только на картинках, а он уж всякого насмотрелся, уж дай-то Бог, как мать говаривала.  
Вперся!  
Кили фыркнул носом, как болотный буйвол и, сунув руки в карманы, развернулся на пятках. Вернулся в дом – доставать из душегубки сигареты было лениво. По дороге зацепил, а уж потом, заодно, и пнул свою брошенную сумку: надо сапоги вынуть, помыть-помазать, и наколенники. Но успеется, потом – сейчас чтобы снова дрызгаться?  
Трейси с самого начала встретила его на удивление спокойно. Она была такая маленькая, тихая, вежливая... Как эльф. И весь дом был точно такой же, как она – с летящими полупрозрачными занавесками, гигантскими распахнутыми, как ее серые глаза, окнами, и простой, и опрятный, весь какой-то белый и словно бы в музее. И смотрел – радостно – на море, как взрезающий бухту корабль. А с моря казалось тронь – и он улетит, оторвется, будто воздушный шар, от тонкого соединения с холмом. Это был вроде дома здешних, южных ши – саавсем других, чем солидный плотный ирландский народец холмов.  
И тут этот...  
Больше всего Кили не доверял – похожим. Старше лет на семь-восемь, плотно сбитые – хорошо, хоть этот на голову его ниже. Самоуверенные, с поволокой собственного превосходства в глазах. От них доставалось больше всего, и в школе, и на районе вокруг пивной O'Тулла, и даже на конюшне, среди про средней руки, так и не выбившихся в свои "маленько за двадцать" никуда выше третьего гандикапа. Поперву, еще мальком, он научился ловко их обходить – потом ему это пригодилось с мячом и клюшкой. Попозже освоил прямое столкновение, и опять, несмотря на синяки, затрещины и пинки, остался в выигрыше: не упускал возможности с разгона прижать лошадь соперника и вытолкать его с линии удара.  
Не заметив, как очутился здесь – а вот нечего вспоминать про фей в знойный день – Кили поморгал, замечтавшись на пороге кухни. Сколько он стоял, наблюдая, как Трейси порхает вдоль длинного стола – непонятно. Да и чего...  
Кухня была – дай Боже и святой Колумба каждому дублинцу такую квартиру, как эта кухня, и можно жить без хлопот. Простор, воздух... Немудрено тут шевелиться, танцуя. Мать-то хлопотала совсем иначе.  
Несмотря на поэзию, жрать хотелось адски еще со вчерашнего вечера, когда они с конюхами подчистили остатки воскресного фуршета. Хорош про, да... стоило ехать три тыщщи миль.  
Кили негромко кашлянул.

Трейси глянула на него через плечо и помахала листом салата.

– Пришел? Садись вон туда. Сейчас будет готово.

Он влез на высокий барный стул и, уперев подбородок в ладонь, уставился за окно.

Море сияло и переливалось, как на вылизанной дизайнерами фотографии из туристического каталога. Сухо шелестели пальмовые листья, бросая рябую тень на газон и на заплетенный побегами деревянный поручень массивного садового дивана. На балюстраду, отделявшую террасу от длинного, вытянутого к морю бассейна, опустился огромный альбатрос и принялся деловито чистить клюв об искрящийся сахаром мрамор. По дорожке вдоль миртовой изгороди бродила длинноногая голенастая цапля, время от времени что-то склевывая в траве.

Как в зоопарке, честное слово.

– А эти пальмы – какие?

– Что? – Трейси вскинула озадаченный взгляд.

– Ну, банановые там, или финиковые?

– Кокосовые. Бананы растут не на пальмах, а на траве.

– Да ладно, – Кили недоверчиво глянул на огромные бахромчатые опахала, лениво колышущиеся на ветру. Что он, совсем идиот?

– Ботанически это трава, хотя выглядит деревом. Вы в школе разве не проходили?

– Не думаю. Нам бы, скорее, про дубы и сосны рассказывали, – Кили вытянул шею и поерзал, внутренне напрягаясь, как бы вместо обещанного ланча не пришлось схватить лекцию по ботанике.

Но Трейси не стала испытывать его терпение дальше и поставила перед ним огромную, с хороший поднос, тарелку с двумя стопками сэндвичей – одни были с сыром и дольками маринованных огурцов, другие с беконом, переложенным фиолетово-красными листьями.

– Сок или воду?

– А можно мне пепси? Если осталось.

Она пододвинула к нему стакан и запотевшую банку. Щелкнув кольцом, Кили выпил чуть ли не залпом добрую половину и, отдуваясь, принялся за еду.

Трейси продолжала возиться на кухне, занимаясь своими делами. Стараясь его не смущать, повернулась спиной. Несколько минут, жуя, он машинально следил, как она хлопочет над будущим обедом, затем неожиданно громко икнул и, подавившись, закашлялся так, что не прожеванные куски разлетелись широким веером по всей стойке. Набычившись и стиснув в руке остатки злосчастного сэндвича, другую судорожно прижал ко рту, стараясь унять так некстати напавший кашель. Трейси всплеснула руками и кинулась его выручать – совать воду, стучать по спине. Но Кили только мычал и тряс головой, отвергая ее попытки. Через пару мучительнейших минут, весь красный, с мокрыми глазами и хлюпающим носом, он смог, наконец, спокойно вдохнуть. После стакана воды, выпитого маленькими глотками, совсем полегчало. Вытерев нос обрывком бумажного полотенца, Кили оглядел засыпанный крошками стол и сполз со стула.

– Можно, я лучше поем у себя?

– Конечно. Если нужно, в холодильнике есть еще пепси.

Сунув в каждый наколенный карман по леденющей банке и обняв тарелку рукой, он боком вышел из кухни и стал медленно подниматься наверх, стараясь больше ничего не вылить и не уронить.

Из двух гостевых спален, предложенных ему на выбор в качестве его комнаты, когда он только приехал, Кили выбрал ту, что поменьше, и уже успел об этом не раз пожалеть. Комната была угловой, две стены занимали огромные окна, выходящие на океан и на гаражную крышу, крытую красно-коричневой черепицей. Из-за этого встроенный шкаф занимал меньшую стену и, разумеется, не смог вместить в себя все то, что он даже не попытался в него запихать. Сумки с не разобранными вещами громоздились живописной кучей в углу между стеллажом с безделушками и кроватью. Ее пришлось сдвинуть ближе к окну, чтобы освободить хоть немного свободного места. Трейси, заглянув в комнату через пару дней после приезда, предложила ему перебраться в другую, но он отказался – из гордости, как показалось тогда. Сейчас же просить о переезде было уже неудобно.

Приткнув тарелку на тумбочку, он с облегчением повалился в неубранную постель. Перекатившись на спину, пару мгновений посозерцал вентилятор, застывший на потолке, затем толкнул стеклянные створки наружу и вновь принялся за еду, предварительно отправив длинным щелчком в распахнутое окно скатанные в шарик лилово-красные листья, которые пахли уж слишком будоражуще-остро.

Разделавшись с сэндвичами, Кили рассеянно похлопал ящиками тумбочки и, не найдя в них ничего интересного, выудил из-под кровати сигаретную пачку. Заглянув внутрь, недовольно хмыкнул: оставалось штук шесть или семь. С куревом нужно было что-то срочно решать: привезенный с собой запас подходил к концу, а семейные поездки в супермаркет вряд ли позволят его пополнить. Пожалуй, стоит прогуляться вдоль пляжа и поближе присмотреться к местным порядкам. А заодно и к местной тусовке, если здесь есть хоть кто-то нормальный. Можно будет пройтись после ужина, когда спадет дневная жара.

Подумав о предстоящем ужине, Кили невольно вспомнил новое блюдо, которое ему пришлось продегустировать по дороге из клуба. Чуть поперек горла не встало. Ладно, ссориться и вправду, пожалуй, сразу не стоит. Но и позволять собой командовать он точно не будет. Нравится или нет, а год их всех точно придется терпеть. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, нельзя сказать, что прошедшие две недели были сущим кошмаром. Наоборот, все вышло очень даже удачно: он здорово сделал, что еще дома как следует все разузнал о здешнем клубе и не стал тянуть с разговором. В первый же вечер, когда Торин позвал его посидеть на террасе, в ответ на вопрос "ну, и какие же у тебя, племянник, планы на жизнь?", заданный рассеянно-благодушным тоном, выложил ему все: про поло и про свою будущую карьеру профессионального игрока. Дядя, видать, несколько оторопел от таких речей, но осаживать сразу не стал. Расспрашивал – сначала из вежливости, потом уже с явным интересом. Кили не жалел красок, расписывая свои успехи в Ирландии и, видно, так разошелся, что Торин сам предложил ему поближе познакомиться с местным веллингтонским клубом. Дважды просить не пришлось – на следующий же день он впервые вошел в ворота, навершие которых украшала эмблема из двух перекрещенных клюшек на фоне раскидистой пальмы, высокой и тонкой. Кокосовой, как он теперь узнал.

Спать не хотелось, телевизора в комнате не было, а лежать просто так было скучно. Обувшись, Кили выбрался в коридор и побрел вдоль белых дверей, машинально трогая все подряд. Дверь в комнату через одну от его была приотворена и слегка колебалась от сквозняка. Остановившись напротив, он заглянул в широкую щель и увидел, что стеклянные двери балкона распахнуты настежь. В кресле спиной к комнате кто-то сидел – ну, ясно же, хозяин вернулся! – видны были только вытянутые вперед босые ноги в светлых спортивных брюках. На низком плетеном столе лежали бумаги, придавленные телефоном.

В первый же день, обследуя дом, Кили забрел и сюда. Рассеянно полистал журналы на письменном столе, поскреб ногтем корешки книг, занимавших две объемные полки. Ревниво отметил, что ему-то комнату с балконом выбрать не предложили, но после, побывав в остальных, понял, что гостевым спальням балконов не полагалось. Ничего, зато у него есть гаражная крыша, которая, при необходимости, может отлично послужить – вдруг понадобится улизнуть незаметно. Помнится, он даже в гардеробную тогда зачем-то вошел. Внушительный ряд пиджаков – идеально чистых, словно бы ни разу и не надетых, развешанных плавно нарастающей линией цвета, от светлых до темных – поразил тогда его в самое сердце. Завершал это кашемирово-льняное великолепие смокинг в полупрозрачном чехле. Поблескивающие лаком туфли, шелковые, хлопковые рубашки на деревянных вешалках в тон, свернувшиеся кольцами пестрые змеи галстуков, дремлющие в ячейках, гипнотизирующих своей одинаковостью... Чужая жизнь. Обыденная. Недоступная.

Звякнул поставленный на камень пола стакан – Кили вздрогнул и отступил от двери. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот тип застукал его за подглядыванием. Быстро спустившись вниз, выбрался на крыльцо и, оглядевшись по сторонам, собрался отправиться к океану, но тут его взгляд совершенно некстати уперся в проезжавший за оградой бело-оранжевый грузовичок, чей открытый кузов был сплошь заставлен пирамидами цветочных горшков с торчащими во все стороны лопатами и граблями. Вздохнув, он поплелся к садовому домику, прятавшемуся в густой тени какого-то разлапистого местного фикуса с непроницаемой для солнца кроной.

Подумаешь, веники с лейками поставить им некуда! Можно и к гаражу прислонить. Или оставить в кустах. Будто их кто-то сопрет.

Тень полосками лежала на кое-как завязанных полотняных мешках. Чего там только не было! Иные остро пахли залежавшейся кожей, покрытой зеленоватой пыльцой древней плесени: осколки чьей-то благополучной карьеры, разрозненные куски снаряжения, что продавали за бесценок, пофунтово, Джек и Хью, Брайаны и Хуаны. Кому перепало униженно-устаревшее, кому небезнадежно испорченное, часть – наиболее щегольская – носила очевидно жирное клеймо банальной кражи. Кто-то – тоже добротные, основательно слаженные седло и уздечка – попали в беду, лишившись хозяйки. Они поразительно возвращались к жизни – казалось бы, иссохшие, с налипшей, а то и въевшейся во всех поры грязью, аж негнущиеся от старости. Стоило оттереть пыльные наслоения до первобытного цвета, напитать ремни досыта отработанным маслом, начистить и заполировать латунные пряжки, отскрести хлопья ржавчины со стальных колец, и все это убранство, не менявшееся столетиями – и в музей ходить не надо, как было при римлянах, так и сейчас осталось – так и льнуло к лошадиной шкуре, начинало работать от пота и воска, благодарное, преобразившееся волшебно.  
Кили со вздохом погладил три не пригодившихся старых седла, свернутых, как жухлые бабочки, крыльями внутрь. Вспомнил внушительные гроздья поло-уздечек, торжественно обтекавших на помывочных крюках в амуничнике клуба. Его собственные, перешитые, собранные из останков почивших товарищей, были как Франкенштейн из комиксов: разного цвета, неодинаковой толщины уродцы.  
Пони, правда, дядя купил отменных. Не слишком дорогих, двух, но Кили был из тех счастливчиков, которые комфортно чувствуют себя даже на табуретке. И способны выжать из нее все, на что только табуретка способна.  
Мешков из дома было всего два. И, пока жил у Мейси, не открывал их ни разу: ни с руки было. А здесь они почему-то сразу оказались в сарае.  
Кили потрогал через толстую сухую ткань угол шкатулки, корешки немногих сохранившихся книг. А вот ручка от древнего кожаного портфеля с фотографиями – в самом низу, а то сейчас бы достал. Провел кончиками загрубевших пальцев, еле чувствуя – широкий футляр с документами, и просто всякими условно-важными бумажками. Кому они сейчас нужны? Что-то мягкое – пальто? – снизу: он даже хрюкнул от веселья, представив себе, как достает все это здесь. И вязанную шапку.  
Мешки без труда переехали в угол комнаты. Стало тесновато, но ходить не проблема, пока между вещами можно протоптать тропинку. Кили тщательно протер наколенники, прислушиваясь к шорохам в доме – он топал и чертыхался изрядно, застревая со своей захребетной ношей в каждом дверном проеме, чтобы перебудить спящих и растолкать замечтавшихся. Помыл в раковине сапоги, поглядывая в зеркало и, отставив их в тенек, пригладил пятерней волосы, одернул замявшуюся майку, услышав низкий голос Торина с первого этажа – видимо, звук воды заглушил шум подъехавшей машины: ужин в этом полупрозрачном, скрипящем от правильности доме должен был отличаться от шумных приемов пищи в халупе Мейси, в гаме бесчисленных детей, пылу драки за лучший кусок, вилку, большой стакан и просто так, которые даже матерный рев ее второго мужа, работавшего охранником в Хэрродс, не способен был прекратить. По тому веселью, скученности и кипучей борьбе за существование Кили не скучал, тем более, что Мейси не скрывала облегчения при отъезде лишнего рта, а Рик прямо пожелал ему просторной дороги и отменного склероза по части адреса дальних родственников.  
Но хрустальный стол – это был, конечно, перебор всего.  
Кили тяжело присел на боком развернутый стул и перевел от сияния дух.  
Чего здесь только не было!  
Как нью-йоркские небоскребы стояли разновеликие бокалы, и такая же – чисто-хрустальная люстра стробоскопом рассыпала тысячи сверкающих иголок. Белел медицинской чистотой просторный фарфор, с каждой стороны которого подстерегала опасная череда хирургических инструментов: Кили мог бы поклясться, что добрую половину видел в руках приезжавших на конюшню ветеринаров.  
По ходу, он неправильно понял, и вечером собираются гости.  
Однако тарелок все-таки пять.  
Пока Кили колебался, смыться или остаться, и считал приборы, момент был упущен: прогрохотав по кухне, в столовую вошел дядя Торин.

– Здорово, племянник, – зарокотал, улыбаясь, и протянул через стол руку. – Наконец-то доехал до нас. А то я, не успев привыкнуть, уже и забыл, как ты выглядишь. Быстро добрались?

– Ага.

– Вот видишь. Это тебе не в автобусе телепаться по два с лишним часа в одну сторону. Давай, скорее сдашь на права – сам будешь ездить, чтоб ни от кого не зависеть.

– Было бы здорово.

– Трейси как раз машину планировала менять – хочет какого-нибудь японца, побольше и пошустрее. А ты ее форд забирай.

– Спасибо, дядя, – представив себя гордым владельцем изящной ярко-красной двухдверной Фиесты, Кили слегка приуныл. – Боюсь только, вещи в нее будет трудно пихать.

– Ничего, как-нибудь приноровишься, – Торин рассеянно покивал и глянул поверх его головы в коридор, откуда наверх вела лестница. – Здравствуй, Фили. Рад тебя видеть, – обогнув стол, обнял вошедшего, похлопал его по спине. – Как долетел?

– Нормально. Я тоже, – тот улыбнулся и мельком глянул на застывшую спину все в той же несвежей футболке.

– Мама сказала – у нее все готово, можно садиться. Я поднимусь на минуту к себе – и сразу назад. О делах после обеда поговорим.

– Хорошо. Я пойду помогу ей тогда.

По лестнице прогрохотали и стихли шаги. Фили поправил сдвинутый стул и спросил:

– Есть зажигалка?

– У вас, что ли, гости сегодня? – Кили порылся в карманах и покрутил головой.

– Должен прийти мистер Ловитц, – пошарив в ящике комода, Фили выудил из него спичечный коробок и зажег свечи в высоком подсвечнике в дальнем торце стола. Потряс спичками, привлекая внимание, перекинул вперед. Кили едва успел выбросить руку, задев и чуть не свалив высоченный бокал. – Это наш адвокат.

Выдохнув, Кили восстановил посудную симметрию и зажег свечи со своей стороны.

– Так, может, я у себя пока посижу?

– Зачем? Ты теперь тоже член нашей семьи, – с непроницаемым лицом сказал Фили. – Что бы ты сам об этом ни думал.

– Интересно, что ты думаешь я об этом думаю, – пробормотал тот, пряча в карман коробок.

– Что думаю? Думаю, что тебе стоит все-таки переодеться, пока не поздно.

– А то что? – с вызовом вскинулся Кили.

Музыка, доносившаяся из кухни, умолкла, забубнили вечерние новости. Хлопнула дверца духовки, зазвенела посуда. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не мигая: один – крепко сжав спинку стула и нависая над столом, другой – растопырив локти и стиснув упертые друг в друга кулаки. Наконец, Фили выдохнул и ровно продолжил:

– Ничего. Просто маме будет приятно. И спички на место верни.

Еще секунд десять напряжение провисело над столом скромной шаровой молнией: черные брови хмурились все больше, и Фили уже начал про себя обреченный вздох. Но неожиданно что-то щелкнуло в знакомом, но непредсказуемом механизме подросткового безумия.  
Шваркнув коробком о стол так, что посуда звякнула, подпрыгнув, Кили, отвратительно скрежетнув стулом по каменному полу, поднялся:  
– А ведь ты прав. Кузен, – добавил он таким специальным голосом, способным выудить даже провалившуюся внутрь винной бутылки пробку.  
Парадный пиджак, так и не доживший до выпускного бала, не заслуживал участи быть безусловно осмеянным за милой семейной трапезой. Кили вытянул наугад чистую футболку. Это оказался трибьют в честь дня святого Патрика. Зеленная, как долина Глендал-Кросс. "Kiss me, I'm Irish". Ну и пусть. Кили забрал из-под подушки почти совсем опустевшую пачку, и строго, хозяйственно поглядев на кучу грязно-белых игровых штанов в углу, спустился на негромкий, нежный голос Трейси, выкликавшей его из столовой.  
Дядя, оглядев надпись, поморщился и почти тут же засмеялся:  
– Этот лозунг еще с времен Редмонта не теряет популярности.  
Кили ухмыльнулся.  
Было конечно, странно, что вот этот огромный чувак, долгое время присутствовавший в его жизни в виде мутноватой цветной фотокарточки на комоде и уже прижившихся на родное баек, воспринимал все это избыточное великолепие как должное. Мало того – сам же его и начал.  
Мистер Ловитц оказался кругленьким, лысоватым старичком под пятьдесят, умненьким, как сиамский кот. Он такими же прозрачными голубыми глазами остро посмотрел на Кили, воспитанно улыбнулся, но руку протягивать не стал.  
Видать, его ошеломила надпись.  
На ужин было, конечно, не рагу, и уж тем более, не коричневое под серым, как у Мейси дома, но и не такое жирно-перчено-пережаренное, как любой толстунчик по эту сторону океана, что Кили довелось попробовать за две недели на подножном корму. Даже вкуснее сегодняшних сэндвичей.  
Трейси ласково улыбнулась и ему, и футболке, накладывая длинный стейк с элегантно притушенным гарниром.  
Пришлось сидеть очень тихо, размазывая еду по тарелке. При удачном движении на вилку попадало некоторое количество овощей, которые безбоязненно можно было отправить в рот. С нарезкой упругого мяса Кили решил не рисковать.  
Он внимательно вслушивался в непонятный разговор между Торином, Трейси и Ловитцом. Вроде, разговаривали они о каких-то вполне доступных вещах: о погоде, университете, где преподавала Трейси, об Азии вообще, и Сингапуре в частности – тут от наследника доносились дельные односложные реплики – кивали головой, улыбались, беседа лилась легким ручьем, но в чем суть, и где она – Кили было решительно не понятно. Смысл этого разговора он странно не догонял и, пытаясь вникнуть, злясь, то и дело, сам того не замечая, облизывал губы, хотя говорить ничего не собирался.  
Вот тут-то, во время очередного плавного поворота, он и напоролся, как лошадь на арматуру, на жесткий взгляд через стол.  
Фили опять смотрел на него, как перед ужином – в упор, прямо, тяжело и с недоумением – до краев.  
Гнев уже пошел, как цунами, захлестнул Кили, когда, чуть припоздав, до него дошло, что происходит, но тут как нельзя своевременно, Торин решил, что племянник заскучал среди шумного бала:  
– Как твои лошади?  
Прежде чем ответить, Кили моргнул, уже осмысленно повернул голову к дяде, оглядел остальные благодушные лица, и отозвался как можно сдержанней и культурней:

– Спасибо, они просто охрененные!

– Ого! Вот даже как, – Торин отодвинул два лишних бокала на середину стола и в оставшийся налил себе из кувшина воды. – Я рад, что они тебе пришлись по вкусу. Хотя, ты же сам их и выбирал.

– А ты ездишь верхом?

– Ну нет, – Торин фыркнул и покачал головой. – Предпочитаю сотню-другую держать под капотом. Хотя Трейси в молодости, говорят, увлекалась, – он тронул пальцами ее руку и потянулся к солонке.

– Скажешь тоже! Сто лет уже с тех пор прошло.

– Вы брали уроки? Это же здорово! – Кили поерзал и уронил на пол льняную салфетку с колен. Нырнув за ней, с энтузиазмом продолжил. – Уверен, у вас отлично получалось. Если хотите – я могу с вами позаниматься. И с тобой, – тут он доброжелательно глянул на Фили.

– Нет уж, спасибо, – процедил тот и встал, чтобы налить всем вина.

– Чего так? Это бесплатно.

Оглядев щедрого наглеца мимолетным взглядом, предназначенным для залетных продавцов вантузов, Фили бросил небрежно и равнодушно:  
– Это вряд ли: психотерапевт потом дорого встанет. Или травматолог – как повезет, – и словно не замечая протянутой к бутылке руки, опустился снова на свое место.  
Кили, конечно, не затруднило оторвать жопу от стула, и налить себе самому. Колы не было – он поискал.  
Тут мгновенную неловкую тишину выручил Ловитц, отметивший задумчивый взгляд Торина в направлении приемного сына:  
– А, кстати, сколько стоит урок с инструктором вашего уровня? – про между прочим, невзначай спросил он.  
Кили сосредоточенно долил в вино воды, чтобы не плеснуть через край – он кислятину эту и так-то не любил, но что делать.  
– Обычно сто долларов в час на вашей лошади, – и прищурил глаза через стол, перебирая то, что негромким шепотом надо бы сказать клиенту психотерапевта.

– И сколько же нужно уроков, чтобы уверенно чувствовать себя в седле? – продолжил расспрашивать коротышка, будто и вправду, решив обзавестись новым хобби, тщательно изучал вопрос.

– По-разному. Минимум десять-двенадцать. Тут все зависит от всадника, насколько он будет контактен и чуток. Ну, и внимателен, разумеется, к тому, что ему говорят. Исполнителен, – фразу нужно было уже закруглять, но просто взять и заткнуться – решительно невозможно, и Кили, собравшись с силами, поднапрягся еще, напоследок. – Беспрекословен. Послушен. Покорен и...

– Кто б мог подумать! – изящно заткнул его адвокат.

По тарелке напротив протяжно скрежетнул нож. Присутствующих передернуло.

– А некоторым это совсем не дано, – не унимался отвергнутый инструктор. – Хоть и не часто, но иногда попадаются такие: негибкие. Упрямые, похуже твоих баранов. Да к тому же еще...

– Фили, передай мне, пожалуйста, соус, – почти прижав подбородок к груди, будто что-то внимательно высматривала в зарослях цветной капусты на своей тарелке, Трейси, не глядя, протянула через стол руку. Ее плечи подрагивали. Торин, покосившись, увидел, как она закусила губу, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха.

– В Ирландии вы конным спортом занимались профессионально? Планируете продолжить? Или будете обучением заниматься? – воистину, такого адвоката еще поискать.

– ... когда вырастет до конца, – сказано было негромко, но услышали все.

– Сынок...

– Спокойно, – Торин опустил нож на скатерть и погладил руку жены. – Пусть продолжают.

Тут уж дядя словил полный удивления взгляд: как мяч в баскетбольную корзину.  
– Я-то когда еще к своему концу дорасту, это верно. А вот тебе, судя по твой длине, и с этим не повезло, – Кили опрокинул внутрь остатки винного компота и поднялся. Если вышла у тебя со строптивой лошадью драка, прекрати ее, пошагай: толку из длинной бойни не будет.  
– Трейси, спасибо, все было зашибись. И всем остальным не хворать.  
– Еще десерт и чай, – машинально возразила хозяйка застолья вслед удаляющейся спине.  
– Я покурю и вернусь! – донеслось издалека, и тут же на заднем крыльце хлопнула дверь.

– Мистер Ловитц, давно хотела вас попросить, да все забывала...

– Да-да, конечно, сейчас и обсудим. Я только очки возьму. Они у меня в портфеле, в гостиной.

После того, как Трейси и адвокат скрылись из глаз, Торин откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво протянул:

– Я думал – вы хоть неделю продержитесь.

– Неделю, – Фили презрительно скривил губы. – Он начал борзеть, едва только в машину залез.

– Ладно – он, идиот малолетний. Но ты-то! Здоровый мужик, в полтора раза старше его. Ты хоть помнишь, что у него мать только что умерла? Что он полжизни еле концы с концами сводил, с тех пор, как лишился отца? Где уж, конечно...

– Спасибо, Торин, – Фили спокойно выдержал его взгляд. – Безусловно, во всем, что случилось с твоим племянником, виноват именно я.

– Ну, хватит уже! – резко толкнув стул, тот вскочил и заходил по столовой. – Довольно. Наслушался я. Хочешь, не хочешь ты, а заруби на носу: я обещал Дис, что ее мальчик будет жить в моем доме столько... – тут он запнулся, но, сделав усилие над собой, продолжал. – Сколько потребуется, чтобы он крепко встал на ноги. И я не потерплю, чтобы с первых же дней он чувствовал себя здесь изгоем.

– То есть ты предпочел бы, чтобы изгоем себя чувствовал я? – Фили, невольно копируя его позу, откинулся на спинку стула. – В твоем доме?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь – этот дом в такой же степени твой, как и мой, – сухо заметил Торин, останавливаясь у окна. – Это наш дом. Нашей семьи. И от того, что она стала больше на одного человека, ничего не изменится.

– Хотелось бы верить, что так. Но боюсь, Торин, ты ошибаешься, – Фили с сомнением покачал головой. – Помяни мое слово: жизнь в нашем доме, – тут он выделил голосом это самое "наш". – Вряд ли останется прежней.

Вернулась Трейси. Одна. Мистер Ловитц, сама деликатность, отбыл, попрощавшись только с хозяйкой, попросив ее передать остальным, что он всегда к их услугам.

Пока она убирала со стола, мужчины ушли в гостиную. Торин не стал продолжать разговор, переключившись на вопросы о сингапурской поездке, а Фили, остыв, и сам уже чувствовал нечто вроде раскаяния. В самом деле – чего вдруг сорвался? Поддался же, как последний дурак, на совсем простую подначку. Не выспался, что ли, или с дороги устал до того, что уж и в руках себя не удержать? Повелся как пацан, а этот и рад – нашел себе противника подходящего уровня.

Ага, и размера.

При воспоминании об услышанной даже не двусмысленности, а полномасштабном, со вкусом оформленном оскорблении, еще и публичном, вновь застучало в висках. Он ответил что-то Торину невпопад, и тот вновь нахмурился. И тут – гонг, второй раунд! – из столовой донеслось ангельски безмятежное, с ирландским акцентом:

– Миссис Даринтон просит узнать – чай подавать в столовой или на террасе?

Следом, практически сразу же, донесся звон столкнувшегося стекла, грохот падающих на пол приборов, неясная возня и бессвязные глухие выкрики: "Нет, я вам помогу, миссис Даринтон!.. Позвольте мне!.. Да что я, с посудомойкой не справлюсь?.." Перемежаемые звуками вялой борьбы, они удалялись по направлению к кухне.  
– Подавай в столовую! – громко скомандовал Фили, надеясь прекратить все творящиеся безобразия. Еще раз возблагодарил судьбу за то, что сегодня их посетил только Ловитц.  
Торин коротко, предупреждающе взглянул на него, перебрался в кресло в столовой и развернул газету, всем своим видом отмежевываясь от дальнейшего.  
Стол был наполовину накрыт к чаю – лишь в задней части толпилась стайка неубранной посуды, которую Кили пристраивал к сгибам загребущих рук, чтобы сопроводить в посудомойку: он вернулся с крыльца как раз к тому моменту, когда Трейси деловито курсировала в двадцатый раз между столовой и кухней, убирая остатки.  
Обратно, не тратя даром сил – этому его научила богатая событиями жизнь у Мейси с двадцатью едоками за столом – Кили, несмотря на ненатуральные протесты обрадованной внезапной заботой Трейси, принес пару ваз с джемом и стопку тонких фарфоровых чашек. Расставил по столу. И как раз передвигал, чтобы расстояние между ними было равное, высчитывая, кто бы из них раньше добрался до ворот, обозначенных сахарницей с молочником, как раздалось ленивое:  
– Отлично справился. Теперь я понимаю, за что сотня в час.  
Кили передвинул чашку-нападающего поближе к той половине стола, где до этого сидел адвокат, и, под нос, пробормотал:  
– Я с тебя и доллара бы не взял. Из жалости.

Но, внезапно лишившись прежней язвительности и задора, ссора осыпалась и поплыла, как осыпаются на пляже песочные замки под натиском волн. За столом потек обыденный разговор: Торин так и сидел, уткнувшись в газету, помешивая ложечкой чай, Фили рассказывал матери о сингапурской поездке, исподволь бросая настороженные взгляды на затаившегося противника. А Кили ковырял ложкой второй кусок лимонного торта и думал, как бы и впрямь так распределить время в клубе, чтобы еще и на частные уроки хватило. Пока получалось не очень – он мог бы с трудом выкроить час по утрам, до девяти, да и то не всегда. Но кто же в такую рань захочет заниматься? Разве что няньки дошкольников привезут. А с маленькими детьми он работать терпеть не мог.

Вскоре Фили, сославшись все на ту же усталость после трансокеанского перелета, попрощался и ушел к себе. Проводив его взглядом поверх газеты, Торин свернул ее и бросил на стол.

– Кили... – тот замер и мгновенно напрягся, готовый яростно огрызаться или молчать – столь же яростно. Но Торина этим не проведешь – сам таким когда-то был. – Ну-ка, выдохнул и послушал сюда: здесь тебе делить нечего. И не с кем. Понял меня? Я с Фили бок о бок живу уже двадцать лет, он – моя правая рука, без пяти минут партнер в деле. А ты – единственной сын моей родной сестры, сейчас, получается, самая близкая оставшаяся по крови родня. И попутно – заноза в заднице. Чтоб я больше не слышал ничего подобного. Договаривайтесь, как хотите. Что ты на него взъелся?

– Он первый начал.

– Ты здесь прожил две с лишним недели – тебя, что, обидел кто-то из нас?

– Нет, – протянул Кили, благоразумно не став обращать внимание дядюшки на тот факт, что из этих самых двух с лишним недель он провел в доме хорошо, если дней пять или шесть.

– Вот и дальше так будет. Нет – даже лучше, – тут Торин поерзал, откинулся в кресле и, сложив руки на животе, принялся наматывать на большие пальцы свои обширные планы на будущее племянника. – Осмотрись. Привыкай. До лета играй в свое поло, раз нравится – я поговорил тут уже кое с кем – а осенью учиться пойдешь. Я смотрю – ты, вроде, парень толковый. Во всяком случае, палец в рот тебе я бы точно не положил, – он усмехнулся и продолжал, время от времени бросая на жену короткие взгляды. – А выучишься когда – решим, чем тебе дальше заниматься, – подумав, поправился. – Решишь. А я помогу. Но с Фили грызться не смей. Понял?

– Понял, – пробурчал тот, вставая из-за стола. – Могу я идти?

– Можешь, – Торин кивнул, чувствуя, что последнее слово в этой беседе каким-то непостижимым образом осталось все-таки не за ним.

Когда на лестнице стихли шаги, он перевел задумчивый взгляд на Трейси. Та безмятежно пожала плечами:

– Что смотришь? Ты же всегда хотел еще одного. Вот сам теперь с ними обоими и разбирайся.

 

* * *

В сотый раз перевернув подушку прохладной стороной к лицу, Фили щелкнул ночником и посмотрел на часы. Шепотом выругался: просто отлично, половина второго! Когда шел к обеду – думал, как и до конца-то досидеть. Если бы не визит Ловитца – точно бы отговорился усталостью и завалился спать сразу после заката. Зато теперь, пожалуйста – который час сна ни в одном глазу.

Все из-за этого малолетнего придурка.

Эта нелепая ссора в первый же день знакомства его страшно взбесила. Уже улегшись в постель, он какое-то время невидяще смотрел в книгу, в деталях перебирая скомканный обед. Как назло, самые подходящие ответы – язвительные, остроумные, сажающие упрямого недоумка в лужу его собственной бестактности и невежества – начали приходить в голову только сейчас. Через полчаса, обнаружив, что так ни разу и не перевернул страницы, Фили отложил книгу и выключил свет. Но темнота не принесла с собой ни покоя, ни долгожданного сна. Перед глазами так и стоял этот наглый, улыбающийся белозубый рот, растянутый от уха до уха, ехидно прищуренные глаза. Длиннющие брови, чья лаковая чернота еще больше подчеркивалась алебастрово-зимней незагорелостью кожи недавнего европейца, прихотливо изгибающиеся по воле хозяина – то вместе, то порознь. И губы – блестящие, ярко-красные, с зажатой в углу сигаретой. Еще и облизывал их как нарочно весь вечер, подлец.

Чувствуя, что поток мыслей устремился куда-то не туда, Фили перевернулся на бок и стал смотреть в непроглядную черноту ночи. Уличное освещение его не тревожило – окна спальни выходили на лужайку, полого сбегавшую к океану. В темноте чуть подрагивали легкие кисейные занавески, колыхаемые воздухом, сочащимся в неприкрытую щель.

Пахло морем, прохладой, отцветающими апельсинами.

Наконец-то дома. И сам не понимал, как соскучился. По привычным делам, по маме. Да пусть даже и по Торину. Хоть отношения с отчимом были ровными, даже приятельскими, но назвать их близкими все же было нельзя. Отца Фили решительно не помнил, хоть у матери и сохранилось несколько его фотографий. На одной из них оба были сфотографированы в Центральном парке, в Нью-Йорке. Сидели, привалившись друг к другу спиной, на высоченной каменной изгороди и хохотали на камеру. Оба длинноволосые, в немыслимом цветном тряпье по тогдашней хипповской моде. У мамы на голове был огромный венок из травы и мелких ромашек – растрепанный, словно разворошенный ветром. У отца, молодого темноволосого парня в громоздких очках – зрение у него было нормальным, и носил он их лишь для того, чтобы выглядеть солиднее на своем факультете англо-саксонской поэзии – на шее пестрели какие-то нелепые бусы. На другой родители были сфотографированы в университетской библиотеке. Снимок вышел не слишком удачным: мутноватым, не в фокусе, к тому же лицо отца почти закрывали упавшие на лоб волосы – он низко склонился над книгой, а мама смотрела куда-то поверх его головы.

Была, правда, еще одна. На ней отец был в военной форме. Коротко стриженный, уже без очков, он глядел прямо в камеру усталыми, потускневшими глазами. Длинная шея с выпирающим кадыком нелепо торчала из слишком тесного ворота пыльной и выцветшей серо-зеленой рубахи.

Вот и все снимки. Негусто. Да и те сохранились после их стремительного расставания лишь потому, что мать когда-то отослала их в письме родителям. По поводу ее замужества, грянувшего в середине первого курса, те даже сказать ничего не успели – оно было еще более стремительным, чем последующий разрыв. Что уж о свадьбе-то говорить – совершив короткий набег на мэрию, молодые вместе с шумной компанией однокурсников отправились кутить в ближайший бар и чуть не встретили первую брачную ночь за решеткой в участке как нарушившие федеральный закон о запрете употребления спиртных напитков лицами, не достигшими двадцати одного. Кто-то из посетителей, осатанев от воплей упившихся пива студентиков-хиппи, вызвал патруль. Пришлось удирать через высаженное окно в мужском туалете. Мать рассказывала ему об этом со смехом, приводя каждый раз все новые и новые смешные детали, так что в конце концов Фили стало казаться, что она пересказывает какую-то старую комедию времен своей молодости, которую слишком редко показывают по телевизору.

На втором курсе, в самом начале зимы, на свет появился Филипп-Джеймс Валентин. Следом за "Валентином" там шло еще много чего: в частности, Родриго и Федерико – мать тогда обожала Лорку и зачитывалась "Песнью о Сиде". С годами Филипп-Джеймс и пр. стал просто Филиппом. Потом – Фили. Несмотря на все уговоры родителей, мать, урожденная Трейси-Филиппа Лорейн Гринвуд, называя сына, влепила фамильное имя первым, а не вторым, как было принято в их семье в течение чуть ли не шести поколений. Бабушка плакала. Она была свято убеждена, что именно из-за этого дед и умер так быстро, не дожив до пятидесяти, но старалась держать такие соображения при себе. Лишь иногда вздыхала и проговаривалась, листая с внуком семейный альбом, думая, что он еще слишком мал и вряд ли что понимает.

А на третьем курсе они разошлись. Бросив университет, отец немедленно загремел во Вьетнам, где и сгинул, оставив Трейси то ли вдовой, то ли недоразведенной женой с маленьким сыном. Мать с трудом пережила его смерть – похоже, их расставание было для нее, скорее, затянувшейся ссорой и она явно не ожидала, что в свои чуть за двадцать останется одна с ребенком на руках. Родители, втайне надеясь, что это потрясение как следует встряхнет их непутевую дочь, забрали Фили к себе, дав ей возможность спокойно закончить учебу. Так и вышло. Присмирев, Трейси впряглась в занятия и блестяще окончила университет, несколько охладев к тому времени и к Лорке, и к Маркесу, и к другим испаноязычным гениям. С Торином она познакомилась, когда необременительно прозябала, служа переводчицей в пресс-бюро нью-йоркского офиса то ли Юнисеф, то ли Юнеско. Он был старше ее на пять лет, ухаживал красиво, солидно и неторопливо. Тут умер дед, и перед маленькой компанией из пожилой домохозяйки со скромными сбережениями, молодой переводчицы с декоративной зарплатой и пятилетнего мальчика встала задача дальнейшего выживания. При том, что хотелось вовсе не выживать, а жить, желательно на том уровне, который обеспечивал семье мистер Гринвуд-старший, держатель внушительной врачебной практики. Дед специализировался в сомнологии. Сей раздел медицины, сколь эфемерный, столь и денежный, за долгие годы позволил ему обзавестись широким кругом весьма преуспевающих знакомых. Время от времени они то попадали в круг его пациентов, страдавших от расстройства сна на почве скандальных разводов, дележа детей и состояний, то выпадали из него. В одном из таких множественных круговращений и был примечен Торин Даринтон – ирландский эмигрант в первом поколении, но разве это зазорно для человека, меньше чем за десять лет выстроившего свой собственный успешный бизнес по производству сигар? Уютный, можно даже сказать – камерный, направленный на удовлетворение нужд исключительно тех ценителей и тонких знатоков всего элитного и эксклюзивного, которые вконец замаялись эти самые нужды изобретать.

Они поженились в 77-м, и Торин увез молодую жену с маленьким сыном во Флориду. Брак их стал крепким и счастливым. Трейси, исчерпав за годы университетской учебы большую часть отпущенного ей природой авантюризма, успокоилась и целиком посвятила себя семье. Утихла, но не увяла. Наоборот – расцвела изысканным, нежным цветком. Не вульгарной красотой вощенных камелий, тигровых лилий и чудовищных гибридных роз, нанизанных на могучие, как стальная арматура, стебли, чьи соцветия красками и размерами наводили на мысли о дешевой пластиковой посуде, а не об украшениях клумб и цветников. Красота ее напоминала тот самый букет полевых цветов, который, свернувшись венком, когда-то в молодости украсил ее голову – неяркая, но очень живая.

Детей вот только Торину она больше родить не смогла. Поняв, что затянувшаяся пауза в этом вопросе – не временная, а постоянная, он, объехав с ней все мыслимые клиники, вынужден был смириться. А Фили и так с самого начала воспитывал как родного сына. Когда же тот подрос и стал проявлять неподдельный интерес к семейному делу, пропадая все каникулы сначала на плантации и фабрике, потом, уже студентом – в офисе компании, Торин, махнув рукой на собственные несбывшиеся планы, взялся за пасынка всерьез, намереваясь, собственноручно натаскав его, через пару лет сделать своим полноправным партнером.

Фили считал сей факт само собой разумеющимся. Хотя теперь поводов для подобного оптимизма у него поубавилось.

Малолетний засранец, взбаламутивший доселе безмятежную жизнь, никак не шел из головы. И не только своим наглым поведением, но и весьма привлекательным внешним видом, воспоминания о котором сладко отравляли никак не идущий сон.

Когда Фили было четырнадцать, Торин впервые взял его с собой в Доминикану. С неясным волнением разглядывая тамошних крепкоплечих белозубых метисов, стройных и гибких, как тростник, Фили с легкой озадаченностью понял, что девушки, с любопытством глазеющие на статного синеглазого бородача и его внезапно светловолосого наследника, его не интересуют совершенно. Не только местные – во время прогулки по плантациям и после, за ужином на хозяйской вилле, они наперегонки расточали в его адрес совершенно недвусмысленные знаки внимания – но и любые другие. Нельзя сказать, что он слишком расстроился этим обстоятельством, тем более, что удовлетворять свой внезапно возникший интерес к узкобедрым красавцам с отлично развитой мускулатурой можно было и дома, благо, не только род занятий, но и сам климат к этому располагал. Но все же, для соблюдения внешних приличий и из чистого любопытства, завел в университете пару близких знакомств с особами противоположного пола. Эксперимент был полезным – Фили окончательно убедился, что в данном вопросе, в отличие от сторонников широких взглядов на разнообразие сексуальных практик, его собственные природой определены довольно жестко. Чтобы не давать волю кривотолкам и не огорчать мать, начавшую уже было с обеспокоенностью поглядывать в его сторону, до конца учебы он продолжал успешно имитировать отсутствующий интерес к однокурсницам: бывал в компаниях, ездил с ночевками на пикники и всячески дружил, избегая непосредственных контактов. При этом всегда был неизменно мил, вежлив и внимателен, самым настырным туманно намекая на несчастную любовь и навек разбитое сердце. За что и получил приятный бонус – репутацию человека в высшей степени порядочного и честного, что само по себе, без всякого секса, было абсолютной правдой.

С моря донесся отдаленный гудок – густой и протяжный. Танкер, наверное. Или из Панамы идет сухогруз. Может, лайнер круизный – тут их пруд пруди, полный залив.

Мама, помнится, все мечтала, отправиться в кругосветное плавание с мужем, когда они оба состарятся. Огромное – месяца на три или даже четыре. Пусть плывут, раз ей так хочется. Торин, конечно, в ближайшие лет пять никуда так надолго не стронется. Или даже десять. Но потом, когда будет кому его заменить – почему бы и нет?

Будет, конечно. Целых два раза.

Окончательно осатанев от всех этих мыслей, Фили вдруг понял, что он хочет есть, а не спать. Накинул халат и, стараясь не шуметь, спустился вниз. Свет зажигать не стал и, остановившись в проеме, вдруг увидел, что обе двери холодильника распахнуты настежь. На фоне освещенного нутра, весь поглощенный открывшимся взору его богатым внутренним миром, голый – вернее, в одних трусах – спиной к кухне стоял тот самый обладатель яркогубого рта и волнительно длинных ног, воспоминания о котором подняли Фили ночью с постели.

Внезапно у Фили в легких разом кончился воздух – пытаясь высмотреть что-то в недрах могучего агрегата, обладатель зябко переступил босыми ступнями по камню и нагнулся, уперев руки в колени, отклячив на обозрение упругий мальчишеский зад.

Счастье, что халат был достаточно пушист, а ночь – в меру темна, половицы на лестнице не скрипели, а храп Торина заглушал все фоновые звуки, включая вдруг прерывистое дыхание.  
Судя по тому, как утробно урчал холодильник, буриданов парадокс плотно засел на его полках.  
Все-таки, не без разочарования, через силу, выдохнув, и поплотнее прихватив поясом полы, Фили шагнул на кухню.  
– Вид, конечно, эстетически экстремальный.  
Обладатель обтягивающих черных труселей аж подпрыгнул – теперь был его черед ловить и возвращать сбежавший кислород – и приложил ладонь к левой половине слегка поросшей робким темным волосом груди. Ввиду плохого знакомства с анатомией – куда-то в область селезенки.  
– Господь и пречистая Дева! Что ж ты подкрадываешься!.. – и тяжко перевел дух. Фили грозно шагнул ближе, надев на лицо самую нейтральную, почти венецианскую маску спокойствия. Что было нелегко, учитывая расстилавшийся перед ним передний план.  
– Ты, конечно, при такой-то обучаемости, гибкости и податливости... к разным позам, можешь долго так простоять, но боюсь, морозилка не выдержит. И я тоже, – Фили буквально выдавил оккупанта своими увеличенными халатом объемами на другую сторону холодильника. Нервное побулькивание в животе, как нельзя кстати, заверило его слова. Кили отозвался голодной руладой из псевдо-сердца и, уступив ему часть спорной территории, как кот, поймавший мышь в оживленном фермерском дворе, скосив вбок глаза, вдруг сварливо пожаловался:  
– Жрать охота до смерти.  
Фили, уже царственно распрямившись с наполовину распотрошенной коробкой анчоусов в руках, величественно прошествовал к хлебнице:  
– Там на задней стенке банка с тунцом, – не без того, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться исключительным видом ныряющего в недра холодильника. Зрелище не разочаровало, но ненадолго: вот уже мародер, любовно прижав к себе консервного монстра на пару литров, и упаковку маленьких кустовых помидорок, оперся круглой, идеальной задницей о столешницу, чтобы начать орудовать ложкой в баночных внутренностях.  
Положив лист салата поверх хрупкого панно из рыбок, Фили мельком оглядел длинную не взрослую еще фигуру. Судя по медленно исчезающему стояку, привычно пристроенному боком в трусах, голод был не главным, что держало его визави в состоянии бодрствования.  
– А вдруг мать ? – что-то было оскорбительное в том, чтобы называть ее при нем "мамой". – Ты чего раздетый? – почти сердито спросил Фили, наливая себе воды из фильтра. Еще немного, и даже халат окажется бесполезным...  
Кили хмыкнул, не размениваясь на такие мелочи, как хлеб:  
-Это я ж оделся еще.  
Фили покачал головой: вольно же дурню не включать вентилятор! Сцена ночью на кухне принимала сюрреалистические формы современного искусства: например, перформанс.  
– А ты чего?  
Вот.  
– В смысле?  
– Нет, в халате. Замерз?  
Кили проницательно хмыкнул – температуру в доме нельзя было назвать прохладной даже в расчете на тоненькую простынь.

– Так удобнее, – буркнул Фили и вновь зашуршал пакетом с тостами. Поморщившись, покосился было на высокий табурет, но влезть на него не решился: не хватало еще, чтобы полы халата разъехались и выставили стояк на всеобщее обозрение. Вздохнул и встал полу-боком, опершись локтем на стол.

Доев остатки тунца, Кили, причмокнув, облизал ложку – на мгновенье мелькнул ярко-розовый, под стать губам, блестящий язык – понюхал ее и устремился к холодильнику за добавкой. Поставив перед собой банку с апельсиновым джемом и арахисовой пастой, стал попеременно зачерпывать то из одной, то из другой, тщательно вылизывая все до капли с блестящей поверхности... да что ж такое-то!

– Не треснет нигде? – неприязненно процедил Фили.

– Что, тебе жалко? – вскинулся тот.

– Тут, между прочим, почти шестьсот калорий, – ткнул пальцем в арахис.

– Подумаешь! – ухмыльнулся и кинул в рот очередной помидор. – Все равно все сгорит. И потом, сам же сказал – мне еще надо расти.

Фили, который в этот момент раздирал новую упаковку бекона, сделал вид, что последних слов не услышал.

– А тут, кстати, немногим меньше, – Кили ткнул своей ложкой в бекон.

– Много ты знаешь.

– Да уж побольше тебя.

– Интересно, откуда?

– Жокеи перед скачками, знаешь, как ужимаются со жратвой? Трындят про эти ваши калории, не затыкаясь. Дома был у нас один придурок, типа те... ну, короче, только пожрать разложишься где-нибудь в уголке – сразу давай орать и чуть не в шею с конюшни выталкивать. Прям, вдохнуть с тобой рядом лишний раз боялся, если у тебя кусок в рту.

Фили подцепил вилкой три полупрозрачных ломтика и водрузил их на хлеб. Добавил еще три. Свернув, откусил сразу почти половину.

– Типа – сам умный, да? Гляди, дело, конечно, твое. Отожрешься – как потом будешь спускать?

– Что?! – Фили вытаращил глаза и чуть не выронил всю конструкцию на пол. В ту же секунду мозг, будто только этого и дожидался, услужливо, яркой россыпью выбросил перед мысленным взором ворох картинок – словно колода порнографических карт веером легла на стол – как именно он будет спускать. 

И куда.

И кому.

И сколько.

Ну и денек! Ночка выдалась ничуть не лучше – сплошные двусмысленности и подвохи кругом. Заскочил, называется, на кухню перекусить.

– Небось, тяжелее ключей от своей тачки и в руки-то ничего не берешь, – безмятежно продолжил малолетний засранец.

– Беру, успокойся. У нас свой спорт-зал, если ты обратил внимание.

– Да ну, это фигня. Для скучающих дамочек, – Кили скривился презрительно и принялся, видимо, забывшись, где он и который час на дворе, отчаянно звенеть ложкой, выскабливая из банки остатки джема.

– Тише ты! – зашипел Фили и холодно добавил. – Ма... миссис Даринтон там занимается, между прочим.

– Ты, что ли, тоже тут сирота? – карие глаза из под упавшей на лоб спутанной челки блеснули с насмешливым недоумением. Передразнил, протянув. – Миссис Даринтон... Она мне сама себя Трейси звать разрешила.

Сказал – и, не донеся переполненной ложки до рта, посадил на грудь огромную сладкую каплю, которая переливчатой полупрозрачной гусеницей немедленно устремилась в сторону розового соска.

– Но так... это... – глаза у Фили маленько остекленели, он пошарил вслепую за спиной, не выпуская из руки сэндвич, хотя так и тянуло шваркнуть им оземь, нащупывая полотенце. – Хрюкни, – белый вафельный комок попал прямо в лицо.  
Подлец послушно всхрапнул, и, подцепив каплю двумя пальцами, ловко ущипнув ее с груди, отправил в рот.  
– Вот что у вас за манера, – Фили нарочито оглянулся в поисках прочих обремененных. – Как так можно есть – башка кружится от вилок да ножей. Небось еще и бокалы все для разного? – юный пассионарий намусолил палец и гипнотическими круговыми движениями принялся оттирать паскудную липучесть, прижав подбородок к груди для лучшего обзора. Фили молча подбирал крошки с красивой лже-мейсенской тарелки, чудом уцелевшей из малого десертного сервиза времен его детства.  
– Вот сейчас ты чего как нездоровый? – наконец, полировка нагрудной шерсти полотенцем завершилась и, захватив банку, сермяжный разрушитель устоев пружинисто проскакал к раковине. – Никого нет – ел бы руками. Чего париться?  
Фили перенес вес на другую ногу. Пооднозначнее положение – вздохнул бы тяжело и мучительно, а так – только член тяжело качнулся из стороны в сторону.  
– Думаю, осенью тебя ждет разочарование в этой стройной теории – такими путями ты дальше университетской столовой не доберешься.  
– Ну почему, в сортир: жрут и срут все и везде одинаково, выходит – два обязательных предмета из курса уже есть! – жизнерадостно, как весенняя муха, почесывая одну ногу другой, Кили мялся у раковины, к чему-то намывая тару из-под арахисовой пасты.  
– А я-то, грешным делом, подумал про менеджмент и финансы, – пробормотал Фили, горестно покачивая головой. Кордебалет у мойки был прямо-таки гипнотический. Мизансцена требовала немедленного вмешательства драматурга, однако зрители, или, вернее сказать, реципиенты, с поразительным упорством одобряли текущий эротический бред.  
Кили звякнул стеклом о каменную столешницу, и все лицо его, оживленное ехидной улыбочкой, вмиг насторожилось:  
– Кто-то идет.  
Фили с трудом, сквозь вату бьющей в мозг под давлением крови, прислушался, отстранившись от плеска воды. Поднял брови.  
– Дядя больше не храпит, – отчего-то шепотом сказал недавний бунтарь, на глазах превращаясь в пошлого ночного налетчика на помойки.

– Он... У него бессонница иногда, – сдавленно прошептал Фили.

– Валим отсюда, – и в один миг, бесшумно, как заправский домушник, сметя в выдвинутый ящик кухонного стола все следы их неурочной трапезы, он схватил Фили за руку и поволок его к двери, ведущей в столовую. Втиснулся в угол между высокой посудной горкой и окном. Прикрылся – сначала остолбеневшим подельником, а сверху – тяжелой портьерой.

Тот даже сказать ничего не успел. Лишь ощутив, что на рот легла жесткая, вся в бугорках мозолей, рука, а за пояс халата его настойчиво тянут еще глубже внутрь, попеременно прижимаясь то бедрами, то голой грудью, то лягаясь коленками, то тыкаясь носом в ухо, понял – пропал.

И вот тут – закипело!  
Побулькивала нерешительность, запоздалая реакция сбивалась в пену на кастрюле праведного гнева: какого адского жителя этот жулик с трущобными замашками, почти на десяток лет его младше, так лихо закрутил ситуацию, что Фили, на противоположной надобному стороне спирали стоит в собственном доме, и не дышит в надежде на то, что уважаемый отчим не заметит... Кстати, вдуматься только: состав преступления – "пойти перекусить"!  
Чужое длинное бедро, в попытке отодвинуть вылезающий из-под портьеры острый локоть, мазнув по фронтальной поверхности, остановилось. Вернулось и уже, без сомнения, нарочно, основательно, притерлось к стояку. В целях проверки собственных... кхм... ощущений?  
Тут же убрал.  
Торин тяжело стоптал с последней ступени лестницы, почесывая волосатую грудь с таким скрежетом, словно сорок негров трепали нейлоновую леску, и скрылся на кухне. Через секунду протяжно чмокнула дверь холодильника, прошелестели целлофановые обертки. Звякнуло что-то стеклянное, зажурчала вода.

В сумрачной чернильнице столовой, слегка разбавленной лиловым отсветом фонаря у ворот, Фили как нельзя более отчетливо разглядел змеистую (даже по сути!) бровь, медленно и однозначно приобретавшую форму вопросительного знака. Весьма издевательского знака препинания.  
Хотя ответ получился достойно закодированным во взметнувшихся вверх золотистых бровях, и выражал крайнюю степень удивления наблюдаемой реакцией. Переводя на язык ирландских гамадрилов: "Да, ну и что такого?", хотя, конечно, гораздо богаче и тоньше оттенками.  
В ответ открылся рот, даже начал, как Русалочка в подводном царстве, артикулировать что-то беззвучное, но в этот миг суфлерского триумфа кольца портьер предательски звякнули. Шуршание в кухне мгновенно затихло. Вспыхнул свет, занавес распахнулся, и Торин, с секундным замешательством оглядев скульптурную группу "Племянник и сын за каким-то хреном убивают друг друга", рявкнул хриплым спросонья басом:  
– Так, а это что такое?!

В руке он сжимал треугольник сыра – здоровенный, словно утюг, и такой же тяжелый.

Поправив пояс халата, Фили с достоинством вышел вперед.

– Мне захотелось есть, и я спустился чего-нибудь перехватить.

– Посреди ночи?

– Почему бы и нет?

– А ты?

– Кто?

– Не валяй дурака!

– Я? Ээээ...

– Кили – видимо, за тем же самым. Мы столкнулись в дверях. Он услышал шаги и решил, что кто-то влез в дом.

– А что вы делали за портьерой?

– Смотрели.

– Куда?!

– Смотрели, как...

– Дядя, я просто решил не поднимать шухера понапрасну и сначала самим разобраться, кто это шляется в темноте. Мы же не знали, что ты тоже придешь, – Кили, очнувшись, встал рядом.

– У меня вода кончилась. Не спалось, я спустился выпить таблетку, – Торин медленно завел за спину руку с куском. – Что за чушь ты несешь? Кили, у нас приличный район, здесь не вламываются в дома по ночам.

– Конечно, чего тут брать-то, – ухмыляясь, тот демонстративно обвел глазами столовую. Обошел всю компанию и направился к двери. – Ладно, если никто не против – тогда я к себе. Завтра вставать ни свет, ни заря – у меня в девять вождение.

– А еда?

– Мне чего-то уже расхотелось.

– Я тоже пойду, – Фили обогнул отчима с другой стороны. – Спокойной ночи, Торин.

– Спокойной, – недоуменно моргая, тот проводил взглядом две удалявшиеся в разные стороны фигуры и в легком раздражении посмотрел на свой сыр. – Что за манера – шастать ночью на кухню. Будто их днем не кормят, – дверца холодильника вновь распахнулась. – Так, интересно... Где-то тут был мой бекон...

Поднявшись к себе, Фили навзничь упал на кровать. Задыхаясь одновременно от злости и истеричного смеха, представил, как полу-голодный варвар мечется сейчас через две комнаты от него. Затем вспомнил тепло, вес привалившегося сзади тела, дыхание, обжигавшее шею сквозь волосы. Вздохнул и, заползая выше по прохладной постели, постанывая, до хруста в суставах потянулся всем телом. Дернул пояс, широко раскинул полы халата. Обхватил ладонью многострадальный член и закрыл глаза.

Пусть хоть так. Хоть какая-то от наглеца будет польза.

 

* * *

 

Утром они не увиделись – когда Фили спустился на кухню, новоявленный родственник уже успел смыться из дома. А, вернувшись вечером после работы, узнал, что Кили снова уехал в свой Веллингтон – сезон был в разгаре, и он явно не собирался тратить ни единого лишнего дня на не слишком интересовавшие его занятия. Насчет уроков вождения успел договориться, что будет брать их в Палм-Бич. И там же получит права, когда будет готов.

Нельзя сказать, что Фили слишком расстроился этим стремительным отъездом. Скорее, наоборот. Вскоре взбудораженная бурным знакомством жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Его отношения с отчимом изменений не претерпели – оба по-прежнему были с головой погружены в работу, и Торин был все так же откровенно рад, что Фили готов отдавать его бизнесу всего себя без остатка.

Однако своих планов относительно племянника тот не оставил. Поначалу он несколько опешил от наличия у того столь аристократического увлечения, никак не вязавшегося с угнездившимся в голове задолго до личного знакомства портретом бедного ирландского сироты. Но, поразмыслив, решил, что так будет даже и к лучшему – парень сможет быстрее привыкнуть к своей новой жизни, если не все ниточки, связывающие его с прежней, будут оборваны разом. Поэтому все серьезные перемены было решено отодвинуть на осень. Тем более, что он уже успел сделать весьма существенные вложения в занятия Кили, рассудив, что вращение в подобных кругах будет полезно как племяннику, так и ему самому. А разговоры об учебе можно пока отложить.

Кили наезжал в Тампу нечасто – раз в неделю, а иногда и в две. Почти всегда появлялся в будние дни – в выходные в клубе кипела работа, пропускать игры он не хотел и не мог. С Фили пересекался еще того реже – хорошо, если пару раз в месяц. После бурного первого контакта отношения складывались довольно мирно. Даже что-то приятельское в них проскальзывало. Как-то вечером, поднимаясь к себе после коктейля, устроенного матерью для своих приятельниц на террасе, Фили, вместо привычного дверного кухонного проема, увидел свое размытое отражение в полированной двери холодильника, почти загородившей проход. Облокотившись на перила, с интересом стал ждать. Через минуту соскучился и коротко свистнул. Из-за двери немедленно высунулась знакомая физиономия и, обшарив цепким взглядом пустой коридор, расплылась в заговорщицкой улыбке. Призывно помахала упаковкой пармской ветчины, оставшейся после гостей. Фили лишь усмехнулся в ответ и, отрицательно покачав головой, продолжил подниматься по лестнице.

Правда, настроение его несколько омрачилось, когда, разбирая в один из не по-весеннему душных апрельских дней почту, он обнаружил конверт из конторы мистера Ловитца. Письмо пришло на домашний адрес. Ловитц был их семейным адвокатом и деловыми вопросами не занимался. Ими ведал целый отдел офисных юристов. Последний раз к его услугам обращались, когда оформляли бумаги, связанные с переездом Кили в Штаты. Фили покрутил конверт – тот был небольшим, на один, максимум, два листа. Счет за услуги, наверное.

Как в воду глядел.

Еще через пару дней Торин пригласил его вечером в свой кабинет и объявил, что изменил завещание. Ранее в случае его смерти все имущество наследовали они с матерью в равных долях, а пакет акций компании, принадлежащий Торину, наследовал Фили. Теперь же наследников стало трое, а свой бизнес Торин и вовсе решил разделить пополам – между ним и племянником.

Фили выслушал новость без особого удивления. Помолчав, уточнил:

– Торин, а ты уверен, что Кили будет интересно развивать дальше начатое тобой? Пока что я вижу лишь...

– Пока что мы все видим одно и то же – парню едва стукнуло семнадцать и судить о его деловых качествах сейчас не возьмусь даже я. Пусть учится. А там поглядим. В любом случае – сейчас это просто формальность. В ближайшие лет тридцать-сорок я помирать не собираюсь. Но бумаги должны быть в порядке. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

– Конечно. Это твое право. И даже обязанность – заботиться о своей семье.

– Вот именно. О ней-то я и забочусь, – поглаживая разворот ежедневника, Торин остро глянул Фили в лицо.

– Хорошо. Раз уж ты начал этот разговор, тогда я спрошу: что ты станешь делать, если выяснится, что Кили вовсе не жаждет вникать в наши дела? Если лошади – или что-то другое, что придет им на смену – будут интересны ему больше? Неужели ты доверишь начатое тобой человеку, совершенно незаинтересованному? Равнодушному? Постороннему? Мне почему-то так не кажется.

– Значит, я все-таки прав, – Торин выпрямился. – Первое впечатление не обмануло. Он для тебя здесь лишний и посторонний.

– Торин...

– А разве ты сам для меня когда-нибудь был таким? Разве я обращался с тобой хуже, чем обращался бы с собственным сыном? Не скрою, я чертовски рад, что ты вписался в мое дело как влитой, что, вместо того, чтобы платить до хера каким-то левым лощеным выскочкам, плевать хотевшим на все, что мне дорого, умеющим только новые переменные во вбитые в мозги формулы подставлять: вчера – недвижимость, сегодня – сигары, завтра – еще какая-то хрень – вместо этого я плачу тебе, и деньги остаются в семье. Но это не значит, я повторяю, – тут он встал и, опершись на кулаки, весь подался вперед. – Не значит, что для Кили здесь не найдется места. И если ты с ним не сможешь найти общий язык – тем хуже для всех нас. Но в первую очередь – для тебя самого.

– Нет, это не так, – переждав бурю, Фили упрямо продолжил. – Я хотел сказать только то, что сказал: меня беспокоит его легкомыслие и некоторый... ммм... авантюризм.

– Где, интересно, ты мог успеть познакомиться так близко с его авантюризмом, – буркнул Торин, вновь усаживаясь в кресло. – И в любом случае – это не худшее качество для бизнесмена. Помнится, я в свое время...

– Ты, в твое время, стоял у истоков совершенно нового дела, – перебил его Фили. – Ты был его создателем. Теперь же все изменилось. И наша основная задача – сохраняя, приумножать. Без всяких рискованных авантюр.

– Ладно. Похоже, ты печешься о моем деле едва ли не больше, чем я, – усмехнулся Торин.

– Меня это все вообще-то тоже касается, – живо ответил Фили. – То, что ты так решил с завещанием – спасибо, я тебе благодарен. Но я очень рассчитываю, что ты будешь жить еще минимум столько, сколько сам себе напланировал, и все это время мы будем вместе работать. И если твой племянник решит к нам присоединиться – это будет лучше для всех.

– Так бы сразу и говорил. А то развел на ровном месте миллион терзаний вперемешку с сомнениями, – обогнув стол, Торин убрал завещание в сейф и обнял Фили за плечи. – Пойдем, выпьем чего-нибудь.

– А мама в курсе?

– Ну, а ты-то сам как считаешь? В курсе, конечно. Мы с ней так вместе решили.

Последнее его заявление Фили несколько озадачило. Получалось, что его собственная мать готова была с явно меньшим беспокойством, чем он, смотреть, как под семейное благополучие закладывается эта мина замедленного действия. Мало – смотреть: чуть ли не активно способствовать этому. Видимо, чего-то он в женщинах все-таки не понимал. Чего-то важного. Даже в собственной матери.

Этот пробел Фили попытался восполнить как можно скорее. В ближайшую субботу, возя ее по магазинам – новенькая Тойота должна была прибыть в салон в понедельник, Фиеста же вот уже пару недель как пересчитывала кочки и рытвины на сельских дорогах между бесконечными веллингтонскими поло-полями – он завел разговор на эту щекотливую тему. Они присели у моря, в большом открытом кафе. День выдался ветреный – время от времени с разных сторон доносились тревожные, резкие звуки: огромные белые тенты, укрывавшие от солнца кусок набережной и спрятанные под ними столики, надувались как паруса и с оглушительным хлопаньем опадали, когда ветер стихал. В первые минуты, пока они ждали заказ, Фили даже пару раз вздрогнул от неожиданных громких хлопков.

– Ты мне хочешь что-то сказать? – опустив в сумку маленькое зеркальце, Трейси посмотрела на сына.

– С чего ты взяла? – глупый вопрос, он лишь тянет время, но Фили еще не решил, как построить разговор с матерью, и поэтому был малодушно рад любой, самой мелкой отсрочке.

– Милый, я знаю тебя уже двадцать шесть лет, – она улыбнулась и внимательно посмотрела на сына. – За такой срок можно изучить любые привычки, и те ритмы, что ты выстукиваешь по столу пальцами, – Фили поспешно сжал руку в кулак, но, конечно же, было поздно. – Подсказывают мне, что разговор будет не слишком приятный.

– Черт, ты права, – он откинул с лица волосы, выбившиеся из собранного по случаю ветреной погоды хвоста, и пододвинул ей сахарницу. – Торин сказал мне, что планирует... нет, что он уже изменил завещание.

– Я знаю.

– Да? И что ты об этом думаешь?

– Думаю, он имеет полное право распоряжаться деньгами по своему усмотрению. И его решение включить в завещание Кили понятно и объяснимо.

– Ты, может, не знаешь: он решил не только обеспечить его из своих личных средств, но и поделить акции пополам между нами двумя.

– Знаю, конечно. Мы с ним это обсуждали.

– Вообще-то он сказал немного не так: не обсуждали, а вместе решили.

– Вот как? – она медленно водила крохотной ложкой по плотной кофейной пенке. – Что ж, можно и так сказать.

– Выходит, ты полагаешь, что я сам не справлюсь и мне понадобится помощь этого неотесанного сопляка?

– Молодость проходяща. Он не всегда будет таким.

– Однако задатки уже на лицо. Еле школу закончил. Готов целыми днями торчать на конюшне. Ему бы ранчо в Техасе купить – там таким самое место.

– Мне кажется – ты торопишься с выводами.

– Разве? Он тут третий месяц уже, а много ли мы его видели? Он хоть раз у Торина спрашивал про его дела? При мне – нет. Вместо того, чтобы быстрей адаптироваться, познакомиться с кем-нибудь здесь, я не знаю, теснее общаться с теми, с кем ему предстоит вместе учиться, он застрял с тамошними конюхами да этими, как их... из Аргентины еще играть приезжают.

– И что тут тебя удивляет? – мать пожала плечами и положила ложку на блюдечко. – Все он прекрасно знает. Понимает, что этой вольницы у него осталось в лучшем случае месяц-другой. Потом начнется учеба – не наездишься в Веллингтон каждый день.

– У меня такое чувство, что ты его защищаешь, – в голосе Фили прозвучала обида.

– Скорее, я защищаю тебя. И твои интересы. От тебя самого, между прочим. Если ты продолжишь и дальше вести себя, как начал, Торин может еще и не так завещание переписать. Не думаю, что нам стоит беспокоиться о куске хлеба и крыше над головой, но если ты будешь так же упорно сопротивляться его планам со временем ввести Кили в дело, как делаешь это сейчас – результат может быть совершенно непредсказуем. Поэтому я предпочитаю выказывать покладистость за нас обоих, сынок, – пригубив кофе, она откинулась на спинку стула и стала смотреть вдаль, на ослепительно-блестящую воду. – Как знать, что с нами со всеми будет дальше.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – настороженно переспросил Фили, уже тяготясь, что вообще завел этот разговор.

– Мне вчера звонил мистер Ловитц. Рассыпался тысячей благодарностей за то, что я порекомендовала его одной своей старой подруге. Мы вместе учились в Нью-Йорке, ты вряд ли помнишь ее. Она сейчас разводится с мужем и вот, попросила меня посоветовать ей хорошего адвоката. На прощание Ловитц сказал, что всегда к нашим услугам – моим и всех моих подруг и приятельниц, – глядя на ошарашенное лицо сына, Трейси улыбнулась и продолжила. – Эй, не стоит воспринимать все так буквально, – похлопала его по руке. – И тем не менее, факт остается фактом: Торин любит тебя, но ты мой сын. Не его. А в жизни всякое может быть.

После этого разговора Фили счел за лучшее вообще перестать первым упоминать имя Кили при общении с Торином. Благо, и поводов не было совершенно: тот по-прежнему неделями пропадал в Веллингтоне и был явно настроен провести там все лето. Сам Фили подумывал в июне взять отпуск дней на пять-шесть и слетать в приполярную Аляску. Он давно уже собирался полюбоваться на тамошние красоты в призрачном свете белых ночей и северного сияния.

Но, как известно, если хочешь насмешить Бога – расскажи ему о своих планах. И, если Кили о своих разглагольствовал во всеуслышание, то Фили, похоже, о своих слишком громко думал.


	2. Chapter 2

– Ну и что ты думаешь, они должны сделать? На вертолете прилететь сюда?  
Джессика поморщилась. Очень вероятно, что не от моральных терзаний, а по вполне прозаическим причинам: от вони, например.  
– Я думаю, что ты, своим дурацким поведением, вполне облегчил их участь и пополнил семейный кошелек.  
Джессика была малолетним бандитом, поэтому, несмотря на разницу в социальном положении, уже не столь существенную, как три месяца назад, они говорили на приблизительно одинаковом языке. Крепкая блондинка с кукольным личиком, длинными густыми волосами и короткими ногами с переразвитыми мышцами, она божественно играла в большой теннис и, в порядке тренинга, практиковалась флиртовать с Кили. Чисто чтобы не терять навыка. Папаша ее был сенатором, и никакого желания развить сценарий с необязательным хихиканьем у Кили не было.  
Джессика жила в Тампе, даже в каникулы приезжала играть на кондиционированной арене один-два раза в неделю, несмотря на трех новеньких, дорогущих поничек, бивших баклуши под руководством высокооплачиваемого профессионала. Кстати, Альберто, на котором Джессика практиковалась кокетничать ранее, долго и подозрительно косился на Кили. Особенно после того, как тот, с разницей в три месяца, получил сначала первый, а потом и второй гандикап. И еще больше, когда владелец клуба, Маркус, пригласил смазливого мальчонку вторым, вспомогательным профессионалом, галантно совершив все оправдательные реверансы («это чтобы освободить тебя от уроков», «должен же быть кто-то, дающий пасы патронам» и еще тысяча) в сторону основной корзины с золотыми яйцами. И, уж тем более, когда пожилой мистер Арентино, бесцеремонный служащий ФБР, с брюшком, лысиной и не демократичным характером, внезапно купил лошадь специально под нового про, категорически возжелав иметь его в одной с собой команде. Альберто прозревал, что не только в одной команде, но тут его самого удачно отвлекла миссис Мерковски-старшая, а с ней – выводок скучающих, ухоженных жен старших игроков.  
Собравшись, до Тампы они, естественно, не доехали и половины пути: на очередном светофоре и довольно лихом торможении – а тормоза у восьмилитрового Мустанга будь здоров! – Кили, клюнув носом к приборной доске, весьма позеленел лицом и проклял собственную самонадеянность, производителя шипов с хирургом сельскохозяйственной части Веллингтона, равнодушно наложившим ему гипсовую повязку ровно в пределах страховой суммы. Джессика все видела и сочувственно промолчала.  
– Ох... Давай повернем направо. Вот сюда, на Фармс крик.  
Правда, вспомянув последние три мили дороги, Кили усомнился в правильности выбора: рытвины, выбоины, жесткая терка старого асфальта – Торин не ремонтировал шоссе, ведшее исключительно к плантации, из рациональной жадности. Нечего шастать тут всяким. Незачем.  
Дом находился как раз на середине дороги от Тампы до Веллингтона. Кили останавливался здесь несколько раз, когда случалось выехать из клуба поздно, чтоб не вваливаться к Торину в ночи. Видел обветшавшую колониальную красоту только в сером свете занимавшейся зари, еще без красок, во влажном тумане, наползавшем с соседствовавших полей, или в виде теплых абрисов, подсвеченных старомодным фонарем на балконе. Так что сейчас дом показался ему обретшей цвет, но выгоревшей от времени акварелью.  
Джессика, пыхтя и делано надуваясь, втащила внутрь две сумки со вспучивающимися из недр сапогами, смотанной кулем грязной формы и одежды, клубком из лошадиных бинтов, полотенец, шпор с перчатками. Невзначай подвинула их внутрь коридора ногой, так, чтобы можно было закрыть входную дверь, и, еще раз оглядев пустынную старину, спросила твердо:  
– Ты уверен, что тебе ничего не надо в магазине?  
Даже думать об этом не хотелось. Надо было бы, но больше всего Кили хотелось сейчас занять положение, в котором можно было хотя бы безболезненно дышать.  
– Мобильник заряжен?  
С усилием кивнул.  
– Деньги есть? Ну ладно, тогда я пошла.  
Дверь закрылась. Даже не думая что-то делать с сумками, просто пропихнув их в маленький чуланчик за дверь, чтобы, не дай Бог, не споткнуться (тут он похолодел, представив, как это может быть) ночью, Кили выбрел в гостиную с камином.  
В доме, как всегда, висел приятный и сильный запах старого сухого дерева, погрызенного древоточцем. Полы тихонько ныли под ногами, на всех поверхностях, несмотря на еженедельную негритянку, лежал микроскопический слой пыли, сыпавшейся сквозь щели из перекрытий второго этажа.  
Кили занял диван в крошечной темной гостиной, смотревшей на скучный палисадник.  
Осторожно сел. Постанывая, как подагрический старец, медленно лег, стараясь не опереться ни на лопатку, ни на позвоночник. Болью простреливало даже от напряжения пресса.  
Так-то никогда не заметишь, какая прорва мышц задействована, чтобы всего лишь откинуться навзничь.  
Конечно, у Кили, как у большинства людей, работающих с лошадьми, и раньше случались травмы: оттоптанные ноги с готически черными, вечно сходящими ногтями, фиолетовые полукружья укусов, гематомы от ударов лошадиными ногами. Однажды, когда в коневозе, в сетке для сена запуталась лошадь, он полез выручать ее и в благодарность разжился оттоптанной кистью с целым ворохом шуток на тему «выхожу я из паба, и тут какая-то сволочь мне на руку наступает». Но такая феерия была ему внове: больно даже моргать. Обе руки, стянутые гипсом наподобие жилета матадора, затекали и никуда не дотягивались. Курить приходилось, не выпуская сигарету изо рта, есть – скрючив шею и тщетно промахиваясь левой.  
А главное – тут Кили прикрыл глаза, на мгновение достигнув шаткого покоя с подложенным под спину диванным валиком – когда вокруг не происходит ничего, помимо кромешной тишины, да далеких, малозначащих сельскохозяйственных шумов на самой границе слышимости, можно, наконец, подумать над тем, что лихорадочно наблюдал: и все эти три месяца, и последние четыре дня, сидя то в обшарпанном приемном покое, то в тесной комнатушке для конюхов, построенной над конюшней.  
О том, что сияющие зеленые поля, озаренные успехом и богатой жизнью, при ближайшем рассмотрении, не с экранов мониторов, оказались с проплешинами.  
О том, что масштабы этого сияния слепили глаза настолько, что было невозможно определить его истинные размеры. Причем чаще он ошибался в большую сторону.  
О том, как мучительно удача не зависела от количества вложенного труда.  
И о том, как сильно она зависела от незначительных случайностей, бессмысленных прихотей.  
О том, сколько пришлось ему передумать за тот краткий миг, пока с Кумпарситой они, на страшной скорости, летели параллельным курсом, навстречу земле. Как главная его мысль, словно декорация для остального, была о лошади. И он знал, что будет перелом, за несколько мгновений до соприкосновения с грунтом. Не потому, что предвидел, а будто кто-то ему это не сказал – в голову вложил.  
И о своей гордости и страхе, не позволившим позвонить дяде – страховка без того стоила чертовых денег, бесстыжего количества.  
И о том, что за четыре дня к нему не пришел никто из сразу сбежавшейся кудахтающей толпы разноцветных игроков. Да чего там – никто, кроме пары мексиканцев, обитавших в той же бесплатной конуре. Ни заносчивый коллега, чтобы его шакалы съели, про, ни снисходительные аргентинские конюха, ни владелец клуба, мгновенно просекший, что молодой племянник Даринтонов не собирается пускать дело дальше ограды клубного поля.  
Проснулся Кили в сумерках. Попил воды. Решил, что выводы напрашиваются. Студентом какой-то шараги в Тампе он и так уже, считай, заделался: ректор Сильвия МакКлейн и сама поигрывала, была патроном девичьей сборной университета, неравнодушно участвовала во всех учащихся спортсменах, если только они читали не по слогам, да посещали хоть тридцать процентов лекций.  
До сей поры Кили считал, что это – если не бредни, то уж, во всяком случае, не для него. Хотя убежденность матери в том, что образование – прямая дорога к полному банковскому счету и беспечной лености, передалось по наследству. Весь вопрос в процессе получения проездного билета.  
Покурив, стоптал, придерживая другой ногой задник, кроссовки, стряс носки, поморщился – нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы не мыться три дня, но уж совсем паскудно знать, что в следующую неделю тебе это вряд ли улыбнется.  
Родриго, один из конюхов, одолжил ему фланелевую рубашку – это был теперь весь гардероб, которым позволяли оперировать не поднимающиеся выше пояса руки. И еще – пропитанная потом, в газонной зелени, игровая майка, которую в больнице, прямо на нем, спереди, разрезал хирург. Неплохо было бы подумать о том, как стащить джинсы. Ширинку он даже и не застегивал, но после подъема по лестнице – матрас манил.  
Теперь он просто дремал, изредка приоткрывая глаз. В доме было непривычно чисто – видимо, убрались только что. В углу большой спальни, куда он добрел прямиком, даже не включая свет, чтобы потом не пришлось вставать и гасить его, когда налетит мошкара, томился чехол с одеждой. На кухне, на спинке стула, висело свежее кухонное полотенце. Видимо, кто-то, то ли Торин, то ли этот Фили, приезжал сюда недавно – краем уха был разговор про уволенного внезапно управляющего, что ли – к таким беседам Кили не прислушивался. Да и некогда было за те три с половиной раза, что он оторвался от клюшки с мячом, и благовоспитанно посетил родственные пенаты.  
По потолку скользнул свет фар.  
Тихо заурчала мощным мотором машина.  
Кили сонно поморгал в деревянную обшивку над кроватью.  
Джессика? Движок, вроде, как у нее.  
Но Джессика?  
Конечно, она бы не стала.  
Тем не менее, какое-то теплое чувство – благодарности, что ли, слегка разлилось внутри.  
Скрипнул пол при входе, стукнула о притолоку хорошо смазанная дверь, и Кили решил уже было крикнуть о себе наверху, как вдруг услышал глухой мужской голос. Да не один. Возню и топтание на первом этаже. Прокатившиеся по гостиной, перешедшие, мимолетно на кухню – смех, неясное звяканье стекла, грохот открываемого холодильника. Все заглушала проклятущая дверь в спальню. И зачем только он закрыл ее?  
Голоса, приглушенные уже не только механически, а сами по себе, стали подниматься по лестнице.  
И тут Кили узнал один из них – это был его старший двоюродный брат.  
С той поры, с памятного вечера первого знакомства, они особо и не общались. Дружелюбно сталкивались пару раз в доме, и разбегались каждый по своим делам. Что-то про него было отложено ячейку памяти, что-то – долетало из разговоров с домочадцами. Лежало себе – и все.  
Почему Кили решил сейчас промолчать – объяснить сам себе не мог.  
Но, главное, какого черта его дернуло за язык спросить, как только зажегся свет, и в спальню, где он лежал, распростершись морской звездой поверх одеяла, ввалились две полураздетые, разгоряченные мужские фигуры:  
– Ну, и где ты шлялся? Сколько можно тебя ждать?!

Ошеломление, повисшее в воздухе, можно было трогать руками. На ощупь оно было опасно-приятным – покалывало кончики пальцев, как молодой лист опунции, весь покрытый жестковатым ворсом едва проклюнувшихся колючек. Но почти сразу на смену игривому покалыванию в области самодовольства от удачного розыгрыша пришли совсем другие чувства: замешательство и неловкость, когда он увидел, как льнет к плечу Фили молодой темноволосый парень, обнимая того за талию свободной рукой.

И ведь даже не кашлянешь, не потрешь рукой лоб, даря этим двоим миг наносной рассеянности, чтобы могли расцепиться. И уж тем более – не сядешь быстро на это дурацкой кровати, опустив голову и отведя взгляд. Оставалось лежать и продолжать ухмыляться с фальшивым ехидством и не фальшивой растерянностью во взгляде.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос Фили был обманно спокоен. – Где твоя машина?

Кили набрал было воздуху в грудь, чтобы ответить, но Фили, не став дожидаться, повернулся к своему спутнику, молча созерцавшему эту картину, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

– Внизу телефон. На кухне. Пожалуйста, вызови такси. И подожди в гостиной, я через минуту спущусь. Хорошо? – мельком глянул на Кили и, коротко тронув парня за локоть, добавил. – Это мой брат. Извини.

Хмыкнув, тот вышел. Фили подошел вплотную к кровати и, видимо, только заметив гипс, нахмурился:

– Черт... Это что еще? Ты в аварию, что ли, попал?

– Можно сказать и так, – криво усмехнувшись и тут же скривившись от боли, Кили все же попробовал сесть. Фили склонился к нему и взялся было за полу рубашки, но тот немедленно завопил. – Больно, придурок!

– Вот это новости... Ты руку сломал? Обе?

– Ключицу. Одну.

– Как?

– Упал с лошади.

– Когда?

– В субботу.

– Охренеть. А Торин что? Он мне ничего не сказал.

– Я ему не звонил.

– Что?! Не звонил?! Ну, ты совсем ебанутый.

Развернувшись на каблуках, сбежал по лестнице вниз и тут же вернулся. В руке у него был пиджак, из кармана которого он выпутывал телефон. Кили попытался протестовать, но уже на стадии набора в легкие воздуха вынужден был, побледнев, заткнуться и с бессильной досадой наблюдать, как Фили, меряя шагами спальню, то выходя на лестничную площадку, то возвращаясь, рассказывает дяде, кого и в каком виде он застал в старом доме, вернувшись вечером с фабрики. Дальше пошли длинные паузы, перемежаемые стандартными "да", "нет" и "не знаю". Видимо, Торин делился с пасынком соображениями об умственных способностях вверенного его заботам племянника. Через пару минут пошли "ладно" и "хорошо", потом вдруг – "посмотрим" и даже – "ну, хватит, я сам разберусь". Закончив чуть ли не покровительственным "я буду держать тебя в курсе", он отключился и, прислушавшись к звукам с первого этажа, тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Глянул в окно – такси пока не было. Вновь повернулся к постели:

– Так, давай теперь еще раз. По порядку. В подробностях.

Скривившись, Кили изложил ему суть происшедшего: как во время субботней игры в первом же чаккере он навернулся с новой лошади – строптивой и злющей. Как в местной больнице его осмотрел фельдшер, зевающий во весь рот по причине раннего субботнего утра, как наложил гипс и отправил восвояси, велев показаться кому-нибудь через пару недель. Услышав про это "кому-нибудь" Фили свирепо втянул носом воздух и забарабанил пальцами по спинке кровати. Как он чуть не сдох, когда его везли назад в клуб, как до вечера валялся в своем гостевом домике, дожидаясь, пока отойдет наркоз. К вечеру стало понятно, что до Тампы в ближайшие пару дней он просто не доедет. А раз так – не о чем и говорить. Лишь только смог сидеть хоть немного – попросил подбросить домой. Но вытерпеть смог только досюда. И нечего так смотреть и строить зверские рожи. Не маленький. Сам разберется.

На его счастье, тут на подъездной дорожке захрустел гравий. Не сказав ни слова, Фили вновь спустился вниз. Его не было минут десять. Все это время внизу бубнили на два голоса: сначала тихо, потом донеслось – видимо, с порога, в открытую дверь: "До завтра, амиго. Я позвоню" – и машина уехала. Старая лестница запела на разные голоса, и Фили вновь вошел в комнату. В руке он держал запотевшую бутылку пива, под мышкой – телефонный справочник, выцветший и взлохмаченный, как грива табунного пони. Кили немедленно облизал губы, сглотнул и заявил:

– Я пить хочу.

– Перебьешься, – и уселся в ногах кровати к нему спиной.

Зашелестели страницы. Откашлявшись, Фили начал совсем другим тоном:

– Доктор Марвин? Здравствуйте. Извините за поздний звонок. Меня зовут Филипп Даринтон. Да, он самый. Нет, с ним все в порядке, он сейчас в Тампе. Мне нужна ваша помощь...

В бессильном раздражении Кили слушал, как Фили пересказывает какому-то левому доктору свежеуслышанные подробности его похождений, время от времени, под тяжелым пристальным взглядом цвета голубой стали цедя сквозь зубы короткие "да" или "нет" в ответ на уточняющие вопросы:

– Снимки с собой? После репозиции тоже? Как звали врача, что тебя собирал? Ну, хоть название клиники помнишь? Что, и адрес нет?! – зажав трубку рукой, Фили шипел в его сторону, раздражаясь все больше и больше. И вновь в телефон. – Нет, говорит – не помнит. Это в Веллингтоне. Да? Ну, не знаю... Доктор, простите, но я буду вам крайне признателен, если вы все же приедете. Да, сейчас. Да хоть в тройном, не вопрос. Спасибо. Мы ждем.

Отключившись, он бросил телефон на кровать и отхлебнул из бутылки.

– Я...

– Я слышал уже. Сейчас врач приедет. Он местный. Работает тут уже лет тридцать, наверное. Где твои вещи? Нужны снимки и выписка из больницы.

Не ответив, Кили, закусив от боли губу, медленно-медленно, как зомби, и так же настырно, стал подниматься с кровати.

– Куда?

– Отвали.

Фили встал. Не на пути – около, чуть загораживая выход.  
– Слушай ты, если уж ты влип безмозгло, не делай рожу кирпичом, когда тебе хотят помочь!  
– Да кто тебя просил – помогать!  
– Ах да, переходный возраст же! Я не просил меня рожать. Помню-помню, было лет пятнадцать назад.  
– Престарелое брехло!  
– И уж точно пока мозгов не хватает сообразить, что можно извинится за испорченный вечер. Хотя бы не сучиться.  
– Да уж извини, что я не испарился бесследно, стоило вам ввалится в пустой дом.  
– Мог бы крикнуть.  
– Чтобы что – вы выпили внизу по бутылочке пива? Ты ж за этим сюда этого мигеля притащил?  
– Куда ты бредешь, можно узнать?  
– Да за снимком, уймись уже, овчарка. Ну и отлить... не хочешь подержать? – Кили мрачно усмехнулся. Выглядел он с наросшей за четыре дня щетиной еще старше, но сравняться со старшим кузеном мешали озорные глаза. – Не то, что я очень хочу, так бы и лежал недели две, но когда они меня в прошлый раз крутить начали, я чуть не обоссался. Я тебя позову, если будет нужна помощь.  
Фили остался в спальне – смотреть на встававшую луну в окне, злиться и отдирать пивную этикетку.  
Все он мог сделать сам: и подержать, и стряхнуть, и даже заправить в трусы. Остальное – тоже. Но так медленно, причудливо искривляясь, так тщательно обдумывая каждый шаг, что проще было не разрушать концепцию беспомощности.  
Пиво, конечно, открыть не представлялось возможным. Это была вторая мечта. В крайнем случае, можно попросить доктора – как пациент, он может требовать обезболивания.  
Присел, как в "Матрице" – не человечески неспешно, скрючившись, порылся в сумке, за скрученным трубочкой рентгеном: спасибо старой привычке хранить лошадиные снимки, что бы они ни значили.  
– Эй! SOS! – крикнул по лестнице вверх, заслышав там мерно обходящие спальню шаги. – Помираю!  
И, когда Фили быстро и собрано ссыпался вниз, кивнул на вытянутые наполовину, мягкие спортивные штаны с резинкой вместо пояса.  
– Не поможешь переодеть? А то сил просто нет, я уже все себе натер этими джинсами.

Фили скептически хмыкнул и поджал губы.

– А раньше как обходился? Или ты их четвертый день таскаешь, что ли?

– Нет, блядь, у меня в клубе очередь из желающих подержаться была!

– Не хамил бы ты лучше, а? Стой смирно.

Оглядев театр будущих действий, расстегнул болт на джинсах и потянул их вниз. Опустился на корточки. Кили переступил ногами и зашатался, запутавшись в стреноживших ступни штанинах.

– Эй-эй! Спокойно. Растопался тут.

– Не так. Есть команда специальная.

– Да? Тебе видней.

Не выразив интереса к лошадиной теме, ловко расправил и натянул штаны.

– Иди наверх. Я сейчас. Есть хочешь?

– Просто ужас.

– Что, последний раз тоже в субботу ел?

– Не. Утром, когда уезжал с базы.

– Ладно. Фэнси там что-то должна была нам... мне оставить на ужин.

Но с ужином пришлось повременить. Явился доктор – долговязый старик с круглой лысиной посреди жизнерадостно развевающихся кудрей, своей формой наводящей на мысли о лесном озере, укрытом среди деревьев. Тщательно расспросив пациента и изучив снимки, сварливо заметил:

– Вот так я и знал. Надо было вытаскивать меня из постели. Говоришь, прямо там тебя собирали? Не возили в Палм-Бич? Повезло. У них таких, как ты, знаешь, сколько через руки ежегодно проходит? В пору отделение национальной ассоциации травматологов открывать. И при нем – курсы по повышению квалификации. Давно бы озолотились. Нормально все будет с парнем, – он обернулся к Фили. – Осколки совмещены, заживет, как на со... Как надо все заживет.

– А то, что болит сильно? Он ведь ни сесть, ни лечь нормально не может?

– Ну и что? – доктор пожал плечами и стал собираться. – Поболит – перестанет.

– А спать как?

– На спине. Полусидя. Кому как удобно.

– Так ведь не уснуть.

– Молодой человек, – возясь с заевшим замком доисторического саквояжа, доктор покачал головой. – В таком возрасте это – не основная проблема. Вы хотите, чтобы я выписал рецепт на обезболивающее? Зачем? С таким видом спорта, какой выбрал ваш... брат? – Фили кивнул. – Ему довольно часто придется сталкиваться с подобными ощущениями. Мой вам совет – не советую. Но если вы все же настаиваете – извольте, – вынув из нагрудного кармана очки, он быстро заполнил бланк и протянул его Фили. – Постарайтесь все-таки не злоупотреблять.

– Он постарается, доктор.

– Счет вышлю завтра.

– Спасибо. Простите за беспокойство.

– Доброй ночи, молодые люди. При соблюдении рекомендаций – все заживет без проблем.

– Рекомендаций? Каких еще...

– Да-да. Мне в больнице все объяснили, – быстро встрял Кили.

Проводив доктора Марвина до машины, Фили вернулся в дом. Первое, что услышал – свистящие, хлюпающие звуки на кухне. Заглянул – Кили стоял к нему спиной и, сжав губами коктейльную трубочку, втягивал в себя пиво из оставленной на краю мойки бутылки. Очень быстро.

– Дорвался.

– Ага.

– Смотрю, неплохо справляешься. А кормить, небось, с ложки будет нужно?

– Смотря чем.

Фили вытянул из холодильника две коробки пиццы и сунул одну в микроволновку. Пока жужжал вентилятор – задумчиво барабанил по столешнице ногтями.

– Мне завтра с утра нужно быть на фабрике, а после двенадцати я вернусь и отвезу тебя домой.

При мысли о предстоящей поездке Кили отчаянно замотал головой:

– Не... Я не поеду.

– Почему это?

– Я до сюда-то еле дожил. Дай хоть пару дней отлежаться.

– Мне нужно работать.

– Ну и работай себе. Что я, мешать тебе буду?

– Завтра позвоню в агентство домашнего персонала. Они пришлют кого-нибудь. Штаны тебе надевать, – тут он усмехнулся и потянул ручку звякнувшей микроволновки. – Ну, и вообще. Подержать что-нибудь. Вдруг все-таки понадобится.

– Иди ты знаешь куда... – Кили развернулся и медленно, обреченно поковылял к двери.

– Эй, а ужин?

– Перебьюсь, спасибо. Домашнего персонала завтрашнего твоего подожду.

– Ладно, ну что ты завелся-то сразу? Иди давай. Ешь.

Даже не покоситься через плечо. Пришлось всем корпусом, как тихоходная баржа, разворачиваться и грести назад, выразительно кривя губы.

Фили встал рядом и взялся за первый кусок, наматывая на вилку тянущиеся следом за ним нити расплавленного сыра. Вдруг замер, моргнул озадаченно и потянул носом воздух. Посмотрел на упаковку.

– "Четыре сыра". Хм... интересно, чего они туда напихали.

– Это не они. Это я, – Кили фыркнул и пошевелил пальцами в воздухе. Потянулся к маячившему перед носом куску. – После ужина мне нужно в душ. Позарез. Поможешь?

Фили мысленно застонал. Мало того, что этот придурок обломал и ему, и Ронни так приятно начавшийся вечер, так еще и возись с ним теперь.

После того, как у Ронни закончилась смена, Фили заехал за ним, они сыграли пару партий в боулинг, выпили пива в баре и договорились продолжить наслаждаться обществом друг друга в более расслабленной обстановке. И вот вам, пожалуйста – насладились.

Ронни был сыном хозяина крохотного магазинчика при местной автозаправке. Виделись они не часто, встречались – еще того реже. После того, как Фили стал наезжать на фабрику всего пару раз в месяц, их отношения фактически сошли на нет. Нельзя сказать, что он слишком об этом переживал, но сегодняшний облом был совершенно некстати.

Еще и спалился, как школьник. Дорогой родственничек наверняка не станет держать язык за зубами. При первом же удобном случае растреплет Торину. Или маме. Фили не то, чтобы собирался скрывать свои увлечения до гроба, но и выставлять их напоказ в его планы не входило. В последнее время, когда мать в разговорах упоминала своих подруг, их детей, их помолвки и свадьбы, в воздухе плотным облаком сгущался невысказанный вопрос. Она никогда не позволяла себе спрашивать его о чем-либо напрямую, не пыталась знакомить с дочерьми своих многочисленных знакомых или приятельниц. Он тоже молчал, но вечно это длиться не могло. Слава Богу, хоть Торина его личная жизнь не интересовала совершенно. Его, кроме работы, вообще мало что по-настоящему интересовало. Но он, конечно же, не обрадуется, если узнает о пасынке такие пикантные подробности. Да было б еще от кого.

Фили неприязненно посмотрел, как Кили, запрокинув голову, медленно затягивал треугольник пиццы, проскальзывавший вниз под действием силы тяжести. Очень скоро ширина куска сравнялась с шириной рта – весьма, надо сказать, немаленького – и дело застопорилось. Требовательно замычав, Кили выпучил глаза и повернул к нему голову. Пошевелил в воздухе пальцами – жест уже стал почти ритуалом:

– По-а-и...

Фили вытянул оставшийся кусок, повернул его боком и вставил на место. Голова немедленно вновь запрокинулась – пицца шустро поехала внутрь.

Теперь еще и возись с ним, вместо няньки. И с душем этим... После памятной ночной феерии у холодильника в день их знакомства, Фили, изредка сталкиваясь с кузеном на просторах их общего дома, нет-нет, да и поглядывал с одобрением на высокую, по-мальчишески угловатую фигуру. А когда тот плескался в бассейне – так и вовсе не мог отказать себе в удовольствии: прячась за занавесками в собственной спальне, словно школьник у окон девчоничьей душевой, жадно смотрел, как тот, разбежавшись, с радостными воплями вонзается в воду.

Как бы не обернулись эти помывочные процедуры еще большим конфузом.

И вообще – неужели нельзя потерпеть до завтра? В конце концов, есть специальные службы, люди обученные, которые знают, как и чего.

– Ладно, – только и буркнул в ответ. – Я захвачу наверх твое барахло. Ешь быстрее и поднимайся. Мне завтра рано вставать на работу.

– Слушай, ты заколебал уже со своей работой. Можно подумать – у других нет никаких дел. Все развлекаются с утра до вечера.

– За всех не скажу, а ты так точно пока еще не надорвался, – заметил Фили, отправляя в микроволновку вторую пиццу. – Насколько я понял, Торин спит и видит, как ты начнешь в семейный бизнес втыкать. А ты, похоже, больше предпочитаешь на лошадках кататься в своем клубе. Хоть бы ради приличия выразил интерес к его ненаглядным сигарам.

Кили не ответил. Отвернулся и, мстительно рыгнув на прощанье, побрел к выходу из кухни. В самом деле, не рассказывать же этому пиджаку, как он вкалывал на конюшне с двенадцати лет. Бесплатно, конечно. Лишь бы не прогоняли. Как, когда слегла мать, пытался пристроиться, куда только можно. Получалось через два раза на третий, и нигде подолгу задерживаться не удавалось – почти никакую работу нельзя было совмещать с лошадьми. А лошади для него были всем. Кабы не мать, он был готов насовсем переехать в конюшню: спать и есть с ними – тут, правда, желудок все-таки возражал. Никакое из самых неаппетитных занятий не было ему в тягость – он относился к ним, как к привычной с детства погоде: что толку сердиться на пронизывающий ветер с дождем, налетающий среди лета, или мокрый снег, залепляющий лицо огромными кляксами-хлопьями, когда все нормальные люди празднуют свое чистенькое Рождество? Вот и здесь: надо – так надо.

С мытьем управились на удивление мирно. Фили помог кузену избавиться от остатков одежды, стараясь не слишком пялиться на открывавшееся перед ним зрелище. Получалось, конечно, хреново. Когда, уже оказавшись в ванной и присев на корточки, стянул с него трусы, сверху прозвучало хоть и вполголоса, но довольно ехидно:

– Что, угадал?

До ответа Фили не снизошел. Хотя да, угадал. Член у Кили был больше, чем у него самого. Красивый, крупный и ровный, без выступающих вздувшихся вен – подобная избыточная брутальность никогда Фили не привлекала. Волосы в паху росли не по-мальчишески густо. Сбегая ниже, на твердые, словно каменные, бедра, они практически сходили к коленям на нет, чтобы вновь густо заколоситься на таких же каменных икрах. Видимо, из-за них кожа на ногах казалась слегка сероватой. А может, просто освещение в ванной было такое. Он усмехнулся – или от похоти потемнело в глазах.

– Лезь в ванну. И говори, что мне делать.

– А я знаю? Поливай как-нибудь.

– Ну, отлично! – Фили сосредоточенно крутил тоненько взвизгивающие краны, настраивая температуру, искоса глядя на круглую задницу, маячившую перед глазами. – Ты сам... это... совсем, что ли, никак?

– В больнице сказали – гипс мочить нельзя. Ладно, я сейчас как-нибудь попытаюсь. Ты только воду держи. Ай, горячо! Обалдел?!

– Ничего, не растаешь, – ухмыльнувшись, Фили пустил ему на живот струю ярко-зеленого геля для душа. – Вон, смотри, щетка на ручке. Сойдет?

– Брезгуешь, что ли? – огрызнулся тот, отворачиваясь к кафельной стене.

– Помолчал бы ты, а?

– А то что?

– А то выпорю.

– Или выебешь?

– Размечтался. Ты вообще-то не в моем вкусе.

– Да ладно! Будто я твоего амиго не видел.

– Рот закрой, наконец. Или, что – самому невтерпеж?

– Вот уж нет. Без ебли я сейчас точно переживу, – жизнерадостно заржал было тот, но сразу же, охнув, скривился. – Блядь, да что ж это... Ни вздохнуть толком, ни пернуть.

Выбравшись из ванной, медленно, переваливаясь, словно краб, уполз в спальню. Фили наскоро поплескал на себя остатками теплой воды – бойлер в доме был допотопный – и отправился во вторую. По дороге все же заглянул в дверь к страдальцу:

– Ну что? Могу я лечь, наконец? Или тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?

– Пива бы и покурить.

– Перебьешься.

– Зануда.

– Идиот малолетний.

Пожелав друг другу подобным образом спокойной ночи, они расстались. Улегшись, Фили еще долго слушал возню за стеной. На разные голоса там скрипело все, что могло: кровать, половицы, оконная рама. Через пару минут из собственного приоткрытого, забранного москитной сеткой окна, потянуло запахом сигаретного дыма. Фили поморщился – на дух его не переносил. Только идиоты могут считать, что сигары имеют хоть что-то общее с сигаретами, кроме исходного сырья. Как можно сравнивать?! Дамасский клинок с икеевским ножиком из низкосортной китайской стали, бриллианты с дешевыми камешками, утыкавшими штампованные колечки из ювелирного закутка в гипермаркете? Так же и здесь: эталон роскоши, элегантности – недаром почти все выдающееся по части изящности в мире стремительных скоростей носит гордый эпитет "сигарообразный" – и вонючая дымная палочка, отравляющая ему сейчас остатки ночного сна.

Который час, интересно? Завтра вставать, самое позднее, в семь.

И что неймется? Лег бы, да спал давно, раз смертельно больной. Точно – придурок. Хорошо хоть, не убился на своих скачках. Весело было б. А что? Вопрос будущего престолонаследия решился бы сам собой. И снова зажили бы, как и прежде – спокойно и мирно.

Оставалось только дивиться, как далеко может завести человека раздражение от одного-единственного облома.

Дождавшись, когда за стеной затихли все звуки, Фили перевернулся на бок, поправил подушку и закрыл, наконец, глаза.

 

* * *

 

На часах была половина восьмого, когда он, стукнув для приличия согнутым пальцем в дверной косяк пару раз, толкнул дверь в комнату Кили. Тот спал в немыслимой позе: полусидя, засунув под спину все подушки, от чего голова неестественно откинулась назад. В ответ на бодрое "с добрым утром!" хрипло застонал:

– Ебать...

– Вставай. Завтрак готов. Я через полчаса должен ехать.

– Только я заснул, наконец...

– Где твои штаны вчерашние?

– А я почем знаю? Ты же меня раздевал. Блядь, еще восьми даже нет... Что ж ты за человек?!

Фили обвел взглядом комнату – вчерашних спортивных штанов не увидел. Пока ходил за ними в ванную, Кили кое-как распрямился и сел на кровати. Настроение было просто ужасным. Он промучился всю ночь, еще почище, чем в клубном домике. Здешняя кровать оказалась слишком мягкой для его временно негнущейся спины. И стоило под утро кое-как пристроиться – пожалуйста, прискакал дорогой братец, чтобы осчастливить своей помощью.

Его не было как-то слишком уж долго. Кили даже успел натянуть выуженные из сумки чистые трусы, когда тот вошел в комнату с перекинутыми через плечо теми самыми светло-серыми штанами. Выражение его лица изменилось – он больше не улыбался. Смотрел, как в тот день – самый первый день их знакомства.

– Это было в заднем кармане. Выпало, пока я штаны твои выворачивал, – бросил на кровать два белых квадратика с еле слышно поскрипывающим содержимым.

Несколько секунд постоял рядом, внимательно разглядывая, чуть склонив голову на бок. Затем глянул на наручные часы и потянул из кармана собственных домашних штанов телефон. Вышел за дверь.

– Давай, звони своему блядскому Торину! – задыхаясь от страха и ярости, выкрикнул ему в след Кили.

Да что ж такое-то?! Даже на спину не упасть. Не пнуть ничего с размаху. Не спрятаться. Ни убежать. Снизу слышался долгий телефонный бубнеж. Затем вновь заскрипели ступени и Фили, прижав трубку микрофоном к груди, сухо спросил:

– Тебе кого лучше? Мальчика? Девочку?

– Что?!

– Я в агентство звоню, идиот. Они пришлют кого-нибудь к девяти. Дотерпишь один?

– Не надо мне никого. Обойдусь, – буркнул Кили.

– Мисс, а есть у вас на примете какая-нибудь крепкая женщина лет сорока-сорока пяти? Дело в том, что... – продолжил тот в трубку.

– Девочку!

– Или нет. Пусть лучше будет... как вы сказали – Жаклин? Да, Жаклин подойдет. Нет, без проживания. С девяти до пяти. Пусть она на такси приезжает, захватит с собой две пиццы из закусочной на углу Линкольн-драйв и Медовой и...

– Пиво.

– ... все остальное по списку "А". Благодарю вас. Да, наличными. Вечером, когда я вернусь.

Отключившись, Фили внимательно посмотрел на него:

– А теперь я готов тебя выслушать.

Воспитатель хуев.  
Ладно.  
Губы Кили обкусал заранее, бесцельно, лишь бы на что-нибудь отвлечься, прикидывая, откуда могли взяться пакетики: с вечеринки по поводу окончания сезона? На обмытии гандикапа? Ох нет, там было столько вискаря, что даже его ирландская печень померла бы еще от кокса. Когда Арентино возил его в Майами? Вот похоже. С этого станется – облизать, выебать, насыпать хайвэй из снежка, подарить яхту и подложить пару пакетиков.  
Чертов сухарь, дернуло же его потрахаться именно сейчас и здесь. Будто денег на отель нету.  
Благодетель.  
Но надо – так надо, Кили, еле скрипнув зубами, вытряс из головы все, кроме Кукиты, Торды и Кумпарситы. Потерпим, не в первый раз, не гордые.  
– Сделка: ты молчишь о порошке, а я – ни слова про амиго. Идет?

– Торину скажешь? Валяй, – Фили бесстрастно смотрел на сидящего перед ним, ощетинившегося, словно морской еж, Кили. – Хочешь - можешь прямо сейчас позвонить, – протянул телефон. – Набрать тебе номер?  
Тот промолчал. Отвернулся и уставился в угол комнаты. А Фили продолжил:  
– Думаешь, нашел отличный способ заткнуть мне рот? Я не знаю, как там в вашей деревне принято было, а у нас нормальные люди не заглядывают без приглашения друг другу в трусы. А вот то, что ты балуешься этим дерьмом, Торин знать просто обязан. Он и сам далеко не ангел и уж точно не моралист – готов смотреть сквозь пальцы, как ты бухаешь в его собственном доме. Но вот это вот, – он дернул подбородком в сторону лежащих на постели квадратиков, от которых Кили счел за благо отодвинуться как можно дальше. – Это может здорово повредить репутации компании, хоть понимаешь? И потом, тебе не кажется, что за все сделанное для тебя неплохо было бы выразить благодарность самым простым и доступным способом – не делать гадостей своим близким.  
– Тоже мне, родственничек нашелся...  
– Надеюсь, ты про меня сейчас говоришь, не про Торина. Я для тебя, конечно, никто. Нужен, как пятая нога собаке. Или лошади, – усмехнувшись, сунул руки в карманы и стал прохаживаться по комнате. – Хочешь сделку? Тогда давай так: ты к этой дряни на пушечный выстрел больше не подойдешь. Сидишь в своем поло тише воды, ниже травы, а я...  
– Спасибо. Дядя, и правда, не заслужил...  
– ... А я, если узнаю, что ты бесхребетное трепло, уж позабочусь о том, чтобы ни к одному приличному клубу тебя в жизни не подпустили.  
Кили судорожно затряс головой, соглашаясь. Вольно же быть таким идиотом, чтобы полагаться на обещания.

* * *

Это незабываемое общение, и весь кавардак с наркотой, последующее триумфальное прибытие Жаклин, которой на руки он был сдан, как слишком тяжелый чемодан, мгновенно испарившимся занудой, усугубили желание Кили остаться одному до сверх-вероятных размеров.  
Сразу за домом начинались на темной, бурой земле табачные заросли, похожие не то на брюкву-переростка, не то на коренастую, приосанившуюся во все стороны кукурузу. Поля – видимо, по сортам, потому что форма у листьев была разная, величественно разграничивались рядами пальм, с застенчивым паразитическим подлеском понизу.  
Ряды тянулись до бесконечности, доходя то до пояса, то по грудь, а то снижаясь до коленного уровня. Где-то распускались остро пахнущие в летнем мареве цветы, где-то – даже завязями не пахло. Это, наверное, не от сорта уже зависит, а специально сажают так, чтобы созревали поочередно. Спросить-то не у кого. Ну не у этого же черта.  
Зато никто не талдычил про семейный бизнес, и вообще – не жужжал над ухом, не смотрел внимательно и ласково, так, что хотелось душу снять и сбежать куда подальше – как Жаклин. О, она была просто ангельски профессиональна. Так профессиональна, что при звуках ее ровного, мягкого голоса у Кили заныли разом все зубы. Потом свело челюсти от улыбки. Потом, прикрыв глаза, прикинувшись спящим, хотя внутри все дрожмя дрожало заемным кофеиновым адреналином, насилу дождался деликатного скрипа прикрытой двери и, уже не обращая внимание на адовы прострелы, внесистемное похрустывание отломков друг об друга, вывалился в окно – благо, в гостиной они были все равно, что балконные двери – декоративно от собак. И чтоб змеи не заползали. Пригнувшись, вбежал в мясистую листву, свисавшую с крепких стеблей, как уши спаниеля.  
На вкус табак оказался отвратительно горьким. Кили отплевался от волоконец. То ли дело где-нибудь в Типперери: сорвешь травинку, сунешь белым кончиком в зубы – и не в силах остановится аж до разволокненного жесткого зеленого листа, так сладко!  
Зато земля здесь – ну, чистое масло: все, что хочешь на ней можно вырастить. Кили припоминал чахоточных дистрофиков во дворе двоюродной бабки, что по недоразумению звались в Ирландии табаком. Толку от них табачном смысле было ноль, зато знатно дохла моль и мухи.  
Солнце шпарило удивительно: с каждым днем и часом все сильнее. Футболка, прикасавшаяся на пояснице и плечах к голой коже, промокла, реклама чая Ахмад на красном хлопке покрылась темными пятнами. Казалось, гипс сейчас разбухнет и растворится, будто мокрый сахар.  
Вдали прострекотал трактор – зелено-желтый приземистый «Джон Дир». Через поле галдели рабочие – почти сплошь черные головы, повязанные, покрытые невообразимыми фасонами шляпного искусства, они мелькали в просветах живой изгороди пестрыми попугаями.  
Живых птиц было немного. В миле отсюда парил над табаком сокол. Кили огляделся попристальнее: ну точно, на одной из межей темнел вдалеке огроменный дуб – там, поди, и гнездо.  
Что-то шелестело и цвиркало по кустам, быстрые тени перебегали между стеблями, заметные только в боковом зрении. Обернешься – пустая земля.  
Мухи – вообще сомнительные, незнакомые. То ли дело родные слепни: укусит – сразу взвоешь. Или пчелы: совсем понятный народ. А здесь не поймешь – либо бабочка такая толстая, а, может, птичка микроскопическая с жутким хоботом.  
Пару раз Кили опускался отдохнуть, привалившись позвоночником к бетонным столбикам водоразборных шлангов. Мечтал о холодном спрайте, из морозильника. Но даже приличное расстояние и прошедшее с утра порядочное время не размывали его решимости погодить до окончания рабочего дня у персонала очень специального назначения.  
В недрах американской системы здравоохранения есть спецотряд по борьбе со злостными нарушителями постельного режима. Воинов готовят в страшных условиях. Абы кого не берут. Симпатичным, впечатлительным особам с коротким жизненным опытом место в строю закаленных сиделок не светит. Боец отряда должен выдерживать прямое попадание сварливого реднека пенсионного возраста, только что уволенного с руководящей должности в связи с обострением геморроя. Обязан вставать грудью под очередь крупнокалиберных вопросов от родственников пациента. Ему необходимо уметь применять средства личной психологической защиты от взрывных юнцов. Проводятся соревнования на дальность терпения, радиус поражения ангельской интонации и скорость прицельного метания медицинских терминов. Кили достался не меньше, чем полковник Войск Медицинского Ухода.  
Святой Колумба – и тот сбежал бы.  
Рука отдохнула на колене, место перелома перестало ныть. Кили двинулся дальше.  
На воздухе было хорошо. Здесь, во Флориде, он всегда будто немножечко задыхался – слишком жарко. А уж в помещении или машине и вовсе душно, не хватало воздуха. Похоже, июль предстоял в бассейне, или, наконец-то, у океана. Не исключено, что даже верхом – для лошадей это прекрасный отдых в межсезонье.  
Вдалеке послышался шум дороги, что-то посинее, чем небо, замаячило за тройным кордоном мохнатых пальм, и через двадцать минут Кили ввалился в блаженную кондиционированную прохладу крошечного магазинчика при заправке – как будто ухнул в озеро. Или как оргазм – только не горячей, а ледяной волной.  
Несколько минут он бессмысленно прищуривал глаза, нежась от прикосновений благословлённого фреоном воздуха. Потом тупо потащился вдоль полок, разыскивая холодильник с водами, как слепой щенок тычется, прокладывая путь к соскам матери.  
Взгляд его задержался уже осмысленней, на продавце за прилавком – что-то смутно мелькнуло знакомое, за секунду до узнавания: ах, это давешний Ронни, очень близкий знакомый пакостного родственничка!  
Кили вмиг расцвел улыбкой и сладкоголосо запел (скорее машинально, мысленно прикидывая арию к какой-нибудь практической комбинации):  
– Привет! Я Кили.  
– Ронни, – парень слегка нахмурился, опознав давешнюю злокозненную подставу во плоти.  
– Слушай, я должен извиниться за вчерашнее, – никакого позыва навстречу. Добро. – И, по-хорошему, поставить тебе пиво, – в кармане болталась мятая десятка – утыренная сдача с машины овса, которую они разгружали на прошлой неделе. Конюха стоили немалых денег, поэтому Кили ухаживал за своими дамочками сам. Три лошади – совсем не тяжело. Некстати засосало под ложечкой при воспоминании о том, что, пока он будет прохлаждаться в гипсе, звери станут играть под чужими и совсем не заботливыми задницами во имя финансовой компенсации своего содержания. Пфф – какая-то десятка!  
– А тебе не рано ли трогать пиво? – скверно прищурившись, процедил трудный субъект. Он был хорош и как средство отвлечься от сероватых мыслей, и сам по себе: устойчивый стояк вот уже несколько дней будил Кили по утрам.  
– Интересно у вас тут: трахаться – в самый раз, а пиво пить рано…  
– У кого это у нас? Ты с Аляски, что ли?  
– Не, я из Ирландии. Меньше полгода, как приехал.  
– А!  
Остаток дня, в ожидании, когда Ронни освободится из магазинчика, они провели в ленивой беседе, хитро поглядывая друг на друга искоса. Ронни было чуть за двадцать. Прямо то, что доктор прописал для покровительственного тона. Самыми сильными его впечатлениями была школа, законченная полтора года назад, и поездка в Вашингтон летом прошлого года – в преддверии президентских выборов.  
Кили устроился на подоконнике, и никуда вообще не уходил бы отсюда. В перерывах между посетителями, разговор бежал, как не слишком широкий, но вполне оживленный ручей.  
Ронни был такой свежий, новенький, простой, что его хотелось съесть, как бублик. Или завернуть в платок и отнести домой, чтобы показать маме. Воплощенный американец. Чистый латино, высшей пробы.  
Несколько раз Кили скинул появившийся на мобильнике городской номер, и пару раз – мобильный. Предельно ясно, кто звонил.  
Солнце не то, чтобы скрылось, когда они затворили припыленные за день стеклянные двери магазинчика и пошли, помахивая потными, заливающимися слезами, бутылками пива в соседнюю рощу, но жара ощутимо спала.  
Незаметно, не спеша, добрели до дуба. Устроились в корнях. Ронни прилег, закинув голову, наблюдая, как сужает круги вокруг дерева сокол. Он слушал про Ирландию, открыв рот. Сам рассказывал Кили об учебе в школе, так не похожей на поскребыши английского образования, оставшиеся ему самому. Не надо было прилагать никаких особых усилий для очаровывания. Они были словно убаюканы друг другом, заколдованы. В тишине – мобильники не брали здесь, в середине ничего – и теплой ласке остывающего, пряного воздуха, все произошло само собой, и ничуть не нарушило равновесия: ни судорожной неловкости, ни болтливого оправдания. Они словно задумались, затихли оба. В тишине допили пиво, оделись. Речь потекла еще медленнее, пока сокол, наконец, в полу-сумерках, не опустился в гнездо, и полевки не зашмыгали у корней, спеша воспользоваться пересменком хищников.  
По дороге обратно их нагнала огромная сова: она пролетела низко, словно рассматривая добычу, и обдала их полосами смерча с крыльев. Резко забрала на сторону и взмыла к кроне пальмы.  
Пыль лежала мягким ковром, поднимавшим дыбом ворс от их неспешных шагов.  
Началось попискивание мобильных, взяла сеть: Ронни получил десять смсок, Кили – двадцать пять. Тут у него, конечно, сел телефон, а собеседник напряженно замолк и ускорил натянутый шаг.  
Так и есть: во тьме, около заправки, блестел от неоновой вывески белый бок громоздкого Эксплорера, который Кили про себя окрестил «холодильником». И, конечно, Снежная Королева была тут как тут.

– Привет, – как можно беспечнее начал Кили, останавливаясь в двух шагах сбоку от неподвижно замершей фигуры, наблюдавшей, как они медленно переползают шоссе.

– Где ты был? Я звонил тебе несколько раз, – не поворачивая головы, спросил Фили. Смотрел он при этом на потупившегося Ронни.

– Я вчера забыл телефон зарядить.

– Жаклин сказала, что ты смылся еще до ланча. Значит, все не так плохо с тобой?

– Я тебе сразу так и сказал – никто мне не нужен.

– Ясно. Какие планы на вечер?

– Никаких, – Кили по привычке попытался пожать плечами и коротко зашипел.

– Тогда домой?

– Да, едем.

Он был несказанно рад, что разговор с надменным занудой вышел таким на удивление гладким и мирным. Пока, отказавшись от помощи, залезал в высокий салон, медленно изгибаясь во всех доступных ему плоскостях, слушал приглушенно-отрывистое "нет, я не звал... сам знаешь, какая здесь связь... мы просто болтали... пошел ты знаешь куда!.."

Усевшись на водительское место, Фили плавно тронул машину и продолжил совсем другим тоном:

– Твоего дядю знают в этих краях лет тридцать, не меньше. Он уважаемый человек. Тебе обязательно надо марать его имя, впутываясь в сомнительные истории и водя знакомство незнамо с кем?

Кили ошалело моргнул. В первое мгновение ему показалось, что он ослышался.

– Как это? Подожди... ты... ты же сам его трахаешь!

– Это тебя не касается.

– А с чего ты тогда решил, что тебя это касается? – надавив на предпоследнее слово, Кили, задыхаясь от ярости, сжал кулаки. – Какого хера ты вообще ко мне привязался? Я не просил тебя за мной ухаживать.

– Ага. Особенно вчера вечером. За ужином и потом, в ванной, – Фили бесстрастно смотрел перед собой на дорогу.

– Ладно, пусть так. Но бабу эту кошмарную зачем было звать? Она за мной все утро, как привязанная, ходила, – Кили аж содрогнулся, вспомнив, как в гостиную, где он тупил в телевизор, с предложением своих услуг вплыла необъятных размеров Жаклин, держа в руках поблескивающее белой эмалью судно (издалека он принял его за супницу). – Еле избавился от нее.

– Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, – дождавшись паузы, продолжил гнуть свое Фили. – Торин бы никогда не одобрил...

– У тебя, что ли, инструкция есть от его мозгов?! Ты сам выбираешь, что он одобрил бы, а что нет?!

– ... твоего поведения. Здесь живет не так уж много народу. Половина работает на его фабрике. Все знают всех. Ты не должен давать пищи для болтовни. Никакой. Понимаешь? И да – ты, конечно, меня не просил приглядывать за тобой. Меня просил Торин. Он в пятницу вечером будет здесь – можешь сам у него уточнить.

– А сегодня у нас чего? – машинально спросил Кили.

– Среда.

– Вот черт, – воспоминания об утренней находке обожгли спину неприятным холодком. Надо будет как-то сумки проверить на предмет подобных сюрпризов.

– Что задергался сразу? Раз ты не можешь приехать домой – он хочет убедиться, что с тобой действительно все в порядке. В субботу они с мамой все равно должны ехать в Майами, вот он по дороге и заедет сюда.

От мыслей о предстоящей встрече с дядей Кили скис. Наверняка тоже начнет выносить мозг, как и братец. Но придется терпеть – от него уже так запросто не отвяжешься, как от приходящей прислуги.

Остаток дороги ехали молча. Войдя в дом, Кили гордо отказался от помощи и, кое-как поковыряв на кухне оставленную Жаклин еще днем еду, удалился в свою комнату.

Четверг и пол-пятницы прошли в таком же унылом режиме: сиделка приезжала к девяти, но уже не пыталась нянчиться с ним, как в первый день. Быстро смекнув, что больной вполне в состоянии обслуживать себя сам, она ограничивалась приготовлением ему еды и выполнением прямых просьб – чем дальше, тем с меньшим рвением и охотой. От скуки Кили пустился обследовать дом. Тот был старый – явно построен в самом начале века. Когда-то он служил обиталищем владельцам местной земли, но был заброшен, потихоньку ветшал и приходил в упадок до тех самых пор, пока Торин не купил его вместе с плантацией табака, влачившей довольно жалкое существование. Он приехал сюда из Ирландии, когда ему не было и двадцати с грандиозными планами выбиться в люди и разбогатеть в самые кратчайшие сроки. Тот факт, что времена изменились, и нынешняя Америка не очень-то любезно раскрывала объятия честолюбивым выскочкам из Старого Света, его не слишком заботил. Идея покупки плантации на паях с двумя едва знакомыми ему кубинскими забулдыгами могла показаться несколько странной в плане осуществления снедавших Торина идей. Кому нужны флоридские сигары, когда вот она, Куба: рядом, под боком, со всеми своими именитейшими кохибами и фонсеками? Как знать, как бы дальше пошли их дела, если бы не революция и паралич торговли с Америкой. Вот тут-то дела у Торина и К и закипели: пока его партнеры предавались необременительному безделью, которое они простодушно считали "умением вести дела", сам он вкалывал от зари до зари. Среди наводнившего во Флориду потока кубинских эмигрантов терпеливо выуживал тех, кто мог пригодиться на фабрике и на плантации. Благо, спецов, враз лишившихся и работы, и сбережений, было хоть отбавляй. Он лично влезал во все: ездил, знакомился, смотрел и слушал, если надо – пил ром и текилу в совершенно ирландских количествах, добывая из потока вранья, перемежаемого хвастовством и сетованиями на порушенную революцией жизнь, крупицы пользы. Постепенно дела пошли в гору – продукция фабрики начала пользоваться устойчивым спросом. Нужно было больше земли, больше денег и больше усилий. Последнее его компаньоны никак не хотели – или же не могли, в силу природной особенности мозгов – взять в толк: зачем напрягаться, если все и так хорошо? Свою часть прибыли они предпочитали спускать на привычные удовольствия, только масштабы их принимали все более причудливые размеры: больше выпивки, больше красивых женщин, еще длиннее машина, еще мраморнее на фасаде колонны, еще толще слой лепнины и позолоты в убранстве новенькой яхты... Вскоре Торин стал тяготиться их обществом. Когда же встал вопрос о решительной модернизации фабрики, он пошел ва-банк: заложив все, что имел, выкупил долю одного из партнеров. На большее денег, увы, не нашлось, но тут ему вновь улыбнулась удача: второй компаньон вскоре был найден мертвым в собственном доме. Болтали разное – обширный инфаркт, насмерть упился, слишком далеко зашел по дороге из белого порошка. Выплатив наследникам, совершенно не заинтересованным в какой-то кустарной мастерской посреди флоридских болот, номинальную долю, к двадцати пяти годам Торин стал единоличным владельцем земли, фабрики и собственной марки сигар с подобающе респектабельным именем "Solitaria Montana".

Оставшись один, он и не подумал успокаиваться. Следующие пять лет работал, как проклятый. Начав постепенно скупать землю вокруг, наткнулся на этот дом – уже тогда тот стоял заброшенным несколько лет. Мало-мальски приведя его в порядок, жил здесь, не отвлекаясь на траты заработанных первых десятков тысяч. Что была ему эта мелочь по сравнению с по-прежнему теснившимися в голове амбициозными планами?

К тридцати, придав делу приличествующий размах, слегка опомнился: пора было думать о женитьбе. Думать о чем-то, кроме видов на урожай, цен на покровный лист из Кентукки, происков конкурентов и ответных собственных козней, было не слишком привычно. Да и особо некогда: взорвавший рынок невиданный спрос среди вчерашних нищих арабских кочевников, сегодня готовых скупать предметы роскоши крупным оптом, занимал все его мысли. Поэтому к вопросу поиска спутницы жизни Торин попытался подойти в привычно рациональной манере: поняв, что он хотел бы видеть рядом с собой девушку лет двадцати-двадцати двух из семьи банкира или крупного рыночного инвестора, он отправился воплощать свои планы в Нью-Йорк, откуда вскорости и привез двадцатипятилетнюю то ли вдову, то ли разведенную мать с пятилетним ребенком.

Любовь. Что с ней сделаешь? Ничего, будь ты каким угодно мастером составлять планы на жизнь.

Дом был чудной. Он словно стоял в приливе времени: волны захлестывали его и убегали, оставляя на ссохшихся жучковатых костях свои разные приметы. Волны большие, маленькие, широкие, узкие: житье Торина, отхлынув, оставило крепкие, немногочисленные следы эпохи постмодерна, футуристическую мебель – жертву ранних экспериментов дизайнера с новым пластиком и легкосплавными материалами. У Кили они вызвали почти ностальгию – в той конуре, где они жили с матерью, до последних ее дней сохранялся красный полиэтиленовый торшер и неуместно салатовая, с рыжими пятнами, навроде желтков, хлебница.  
Перемежалось это все древней, но не антикварной мебелью, купленной на гаражных распродажах где-нибудь неподалеку. Очевидно, что о существовании дизайнеров Торин в те годы не задумывался.  
А вот кухня и единственная приличная спальня были языком торнадо, долетевшим аж из Тампы: сдержанно современные, обе напоминали Кили о веллингтонском фельдшерском пункте – белая мебель без затей, квадратные вазы из простого стекла – это, видимо, Трейси сюда выкинула то, что в нормальном доме не подходило.  
Чем дальше от этой модной биссектрисы, тем темнее становился паркет, дряхлея на глазах. Обои в самой дальней спальне, не ремонтировавшейся с начала столетия, полосами пожелтели, побурели от протечек с крыши. Комната пустовала – в нее лишь закрался колченогий сельский табурет. С потолка свисала оторвавшаяся одним концом обшивочная доска.  
Максимально вытянув антенну домашнего радиотелефона, Кили полюбил просиживать здесь дневные часы, пока дом не нагревался до кондиции пекла.  
Джессика послала его сразу, как только поняла, что никакой бурной жизни за пламенной беседой не последует. Она была идеальным компаньоном в залихватских событиях: пати фесты, тусы и прочая стрельба. И лошади для нее темой беседы стать точно не могли. Однако она была готова, если что, выкрасть его из этого никотинового царства. Кили пошевелил больной рукой и ответил, что позвонит, как только будет готов к побегу.  
Матео тоже ничего вразумительного про лошадей ему не сказал. Прямо было видно, как он, по телефону, пожимает плечами: ну и впрямь, что тут придумаешь на вопрос «ну как они?». Нормально. А уж что нормально – никто не умер и не заболел, или наоборот – это ведь тоже нормально! – этого было не понять из полу-испанского бурчания. Аналогично – и Сантьяго.  
Кили даже было уж решился звонить Арентино, выяснить, полушутя, играли ли его лошади в эти выходные, и будут ли в следующие, но очнулся аккуратно вовремя. Тот был чуваком резким, но что-то в нем проскальзывало отчаянно неприятное, несмотря на Вегас, тусовки в Майами и купленную Кумпарситу (хоть Кили и предполагал, что приобрел ее этот хер, польстившись на низкую цену, намертво связанную с мерзким характером).  
В конец измаявшись, выжитый из дома жарой, которая пропитывала даже стропила, и топила не хуже калорифера даже расположенные в тени задние комнаты, Кили бродил по окрестной территории: стоило ему удалиться более, чем на двести метров, сразу, откуда ни возьмись, на расстоянии как бы рассеянного недоразумения, возникали две головы: светлая, с нимбом растрепавшихся, вставших дыбом тонких волосков, подсвеченных сзади – она просто поворачивалась, как подсолнух за солнцем, ему вслед, и черная Нефертити размера три экстра – бесстрастно следила за ним с наблюдательного пункта на втором этаже, встав в полный рост на пороге поскрипывающего балкона. На шаткую конструкцию выходить не решался уже никто, и балкон носил заслуженную декоративную функцию.  
Кили попробовал приклеиться до хмурого агронома, то и дело мелькавшего на хоздворе, как живая иллюстрация измерительного метра. Но этот мерзкий тип с комическими гангстерскими усиками, элегантный и длинный, такой ледяной и полный недоверия взгляд кинул на него, как будто подозревал в уголовных наклонностях по тому лишь факту, что это – племянник владельца. Конечно, тут все, на фабрике, и даже на плантации, по каким-то своим каналам, уже знали эту сногсшибательную новость. Деревня: к сплетням и немыслимым корчам их вырождения Кили притерпелся еще дома.  
Механик в тракторном гараже – том же древнем сарае, служившем в давние времена конюшней, посмеивался и подмигивал в светской сельской беседе. Вся в масляных разводах, майка задралась у него на круглом пузе, открыв миру богатую черно-бурую флору. Мелькнула мысль о том, как неудобно, небось, трахаться с таким боровом. Кили удивленно ее пугнул, и продолжил треп уже под навесом, где толпились в обед водители. Тем более, что всем прям таяли, услыхав про увлечение лошадьми. Провинциальное братство. Да, и надо поблагодарить последние три месяца на поле за свойский загар, работавший не хуже камуфляжной формы.  
В пятницу вечером в дом возвращаться было нестерпимо.

Но делать нечего – издалека завидев длинный белый седан, неторопливо переваливающийся на кочках и рытвинах вросшего в землю асфальта, Кили обреченно поплелся назад. Вопреки неясной тревоге, отравлявшей последние часы ожидания, Торин встретил его спокойно. Расспросил о подробностях происшествия, потом осведомился о текущем положении дел. Кили пробурчал что-то среднее между "да ну, ерунда" и "все будет нормально". Фили сидел здесь же, в гостиной – слушал молча, с комментариями не встревал.

– И сколько же времени тебе понадобится, что восстановиться?

– Неделю. От силы две. Больше я просто не выдержу, – выпалил Кили и прикусил язык.

– Чего не выдержишь?

– Ну... безделья. Я не привык долго просто так сидеть, – быстро нашелся тот.

– Вот и отлично, что ты сам об этом заговорил, – Торин довольно кивнул и отхлебнул содовой из стакана. – Тогда с понедельника поедешь на фабрику. Надо, чтобы ты посмотрел, как здесь все устроено, в мельчайших подробностях, от и до. На полях ты, вроде, был уже? И хорошо. Нужно будет и в сушильнях побывать, и на складе, и в лаборатории. Ходи, вникай, вопросы задавать не стесняйся. Суй нос во все, что покажется интересным. Я разрешаю, – он коротко хохотнул. – А Фили будет тебя сопровождать.

– Я?!

– Ну, не я же, в самом-то деле, – он мельком взглянул в округлившиеся голубые глаза. – Мне в понедельник надо быть в Тампе, ты знаешь. Трейси вот вытащила на эту чертову "Кармен" – считай, пропала суббота. И в воскресенье домой вернемся Бог знает когда.

– Торин... мне вообще-то работать надо...

– А я тебе про что говорю? Чтоб ты в боулинг с ним поиграл? Или сводил в зоопарк? Работай, а он будет рядом с тобой. Пусть привыкает.

– Не рановато ли?

– Рановато? – Торин вздел брови и всем корпусом повернулся к нему. – Ты сам-то помнишь, во сколько первый раз приехал сюда?

– Так то каникулы школьные были, и вообще – я... – Фили хотел сказать нечто-то вроде "другое дело", но понял, что, пожалуй, не стоит. Вздохнув, поджал губы. – Он же быстро устанет, что мне – домой его после ланча везти?

– Не устану, – донеслось из другого угла.

– Будет ныть.

– Не буду.

– Не поймет ни хрена.

– А ты объясняй хорошенько. Я вообще-то понятливый, если ты еще не заметил.

– Так, вот что, друзья мои, – Торин, устав крутить головой, следя за полетом все разрастающегося комка ядовитых реплик, поставил на подлокотник стакан и поднялся с пронзительно скрипнувшего дивана. – Я все сказал. Очень рад, что за прошедшие дни вы не убили друг друга. Желаю вам продолжать в том же духе. А мне пора ехать.

Поскольку в доме было всего два спальных места, на ночь он не остался. Фили вышел проводить отчима до машины. Они долго стояли в темноте – сквозь незакрытую дверь до Кили долетал лишь невнятный гул двух голосов, заглушаемый пронзительными воплями лягушек, засевших где-то под верандой. Потом в воздухе, мутном от поднимающегося с влажной земли тумана, вспыхнули фары, мазнув полосами света по зарослями табака, скрипнули шины и все затихло. Через минуту вдали растаял и приглушенный рокот мотора. Летний вечер, почесав отлежаный бок, протяжно зевнул, причмокнул во сне и перевернулся, вновь по самую макушку закутавшись в одеяло из покоя и тишины.

Когда Фили вернулся в дом, гостиная уже опустела. Он принес из холодильника еще одну бутылку содовой и опустился в кресло напротив забранного сеткой окна.

В самом деле, так больше нельзя. Не стоило заводиться. Торин, конечно, мастер внезапных решений, но если уж он твердо решил вводить племянника в бизнес, то лучшего способа и не придумать. Учеба – дело хорошее, но никакая теория не заменит тех знаний, что рождаются прямо у тебя на руках. Да и возможность подвернулась удачная – все равно Кили временно вывалился из своего седла. Так пусть уж действительно, хорошенько вникнет во все.

Фили, конечно же, прекрасно видел, как тот маялся эти два дня. Похоже, парень и правда был не слишком знаком с исподволь размывающей время праздностью городского жителя, свойственной его возрасту – днем он, со слов Жаклин, не читал, не тупил в телевизор в гостиной, а все норовил удрать куда-нибудь подальше и на подольше из дома, несмотря на свою переломанную ключицу.

Наверняка же болит. Фили машинально тронул карман пиджака, куда сунул полученный в первый вечер рецепт и купленные на утро в аптеке таблетки. Хотел отдать еще в тот день, да забыл, едва завидев выползающую из зарослей парочку.

Вот же сучонок. Ни одного куска не пронесет мимо рта.

До понедельника нужно было дожить. На воскресенье у него были планы в Тампе, а вот чем занять завтрашний день он еще не придумал. Тут его взгляд упал на притулившиеся под окном высоченные сапоги из темной кожи. Они сиротливо стояли, сцепившись поверху ремешками на голенищах и повернув друг к другу носы, как потерявшиеся дети в окружении пестрой толпы чужаков – двух плетеных корзин с зонтами и тростями, разноразмерных цветочных горшков, стопки пледов на низеньком табурете и упавшей с дивана подушки. Нелепо чужие, неуместные, ненужные никому, кроме их хозяина, который и рад был бы вернуть полноправную власть над своим имуществом, да не может пока.

Тут в голове забрезжила мысль. Рассеянно поглядывая на тускло блестевшие, местами матово стертые тубусы, Фили повертел ее так и сяк, хмыкнул и встал. Поднялся наверх. Отыскал Кили – тот сидел у распахнутых настежь балконных дверей и, не обращая внимания на летящую в дом мошкару, бодро роящуюся вокруг лампы, печально смотрел в темноту ночи.

Стоя на последней ступеньке, Фили кашлянул, прежде чем начать разговор.

– Завтра суббота. Жаклин не придет.

– Я буду безутешно скучать без нее вплоть до самого понедельника.

– Ты... Какие вообще-то планы на выходные?

– Какие у меня могут быть планы? – не оборачиваясь, тот поскрипел табуретом и стал медленно наклонять к плечам голову, разминая затекшую шею: к правому, к левому. – Утром гимнастика – буду сальто крутить. После обеда – прыгать с вышки в бассейне. Ну, а вечером думаю зажечь в местном баре. Выходной же. Часом, не знаешь, какой тут получше? – он встал и повернулся к Фили лицом. – А ты, небось, в Тампу поедешь?

– Вообще-то не собирался. У меня есть одно предложение... Не знаю только, сможешь ли ты...

– Опять начинается? – Кили вздохнул и сделал попытку его обойти, чтобы спуститься вниз.

– Погоди, – Фили тронул его за рукав и выпалил одним махом. – Я хотел предложить завтра с утра вместе съездить в твой клуб.

Несколько секунд Кили тщательно, в упор, разглядывал собеседника, поджав угол рта.  
– Ба, первые лучи человечности освещают Скалистые горы на рассвете, – и тут же поменял тон, заметив, как нахмурились светлые брови. – Поехали, я не против.  
– А твоя лопатка?  
– Ключица. Бросишь меня там, на крайняк. Это уж будут обстоятельства неодолимой силы, как в страховке пишут.  
Момент нейтралитета был безнадежно испорчен.  
– Ты читать, оказывается, умеешь.  
– А как ты мне собрался про бизнес объяснять – в мультиках?  
– Словами. Через рот.  
– Ооо... Наверное, очень приятный способ познания.  
Тут уж у Фили окончательно закатились глаза и, оттолкнувшись от стены, он первый ушел в свою спальню, предоставив юному комическому дарованию шарить по полкам в одиночестве.  
Утро, несмотря на поздний подъем, все же ознаменовалось синяками под глазами. Немудрено. Фили слабо представлял себе даже не то, как можно спать в той позе, в которой он застал родственное тело – как ее можно изобрести, а потом принять. Подушки, казалось, сползлись в ночном мраке на эту кровать со всего дома.  
В кухне Кили мрачно постоял перед распахнутым холодильником – всерьез раздумывая, не влить ли в себя бутылочку Будвайзера.  
В машине все шло как нельзя лучше – устроившись, с кряхтением, шипением и прочей фонограммой дикой природы, Кили стоически вытерпел все первые три мили ухабов. При выезде на хайвэй, Фили, обозревая встречку, случайно проехался взглядом по физиономии пассажира. Пассажир был не румян и готов немедленно сворачивать великие географические открытия.  
– Болит? – он выбрал самый нейтральный тон. – Хочешь обезболивающее? – рука сама совершила неконтролируемый пасс по направлению к карману.  
– Ты мне предлагаешь рецепт к гипсу приложить?  
Триумфально появились таблетки.  
– Какая же ты жопа! – с чувством заметил страдалец, и, скорее всего, не зажатой между коленями бутылке воды, которой медленно сворачивал в тот момент крышку.  
  
Перед Веллингтоном пошли эти места – конский квадрат. Хотя это давно уже был не квадрат, а сложной формы фигура, с одной стороны, к счастью, ограниченная болотом, с другой – каналом, с боку – городскими таун-хаусами, иначе бы конца и края этому царству навоза и зеленых полей бы не было. Фили, хоть для него все слилось в сплошные черепичные крыши, белые ворота из штакетника и смутные силуэты лошадей, топтавшихся за полосами электро-пастуха, физиологически страдал от бездарного использования отличной сельскохозяйственной земли. Почти мучился при виде обширных песчаных плацов: втуне пропадали такие площади!  
Один клуб сменял другой, конюшни все вырастали за зарослями живой изгороди и вырастали. Они пересекли пару десятков каналов, но ничего не указывало на скорое прибытие. Пару раз Фили присутствовал в пафосном Палм-Бич поло-клубе, но в те разы деятельность его, к счастью, не предусматривала соприкосновение с животными.  
– Сюда, налево! Поворачивай! Поворачивай, ты че, глухой?!! – внезапно взвыл пассажир и Фили, скорее от неожиданности, выкрутил руль и очутился на подъездной дороге к какому-то левому строению.  
– Это не там! Куда мы выехали?  
Кили ухмыльнулся мрачно:  
– Это соседний, Палм-Ривер. Тут до фига народу так делает. Смотри: вон через дорогу поле Палм-Бич. Играть все ходят туда, а лошадей многие держат здесь – тут чуть не вдвое дешевле. Направо.  
– Да вон же здание!  
– Мне журнальчики в офисе перебирать незачем, поехали к конюшням. Можешь посидеть в машине, подождать. А то, знаешь, мухи там, жара, не дай Бог травинка к твоей рубашке пристанет. Запах, опять же – не табак, – Кили выразительно помахал кистью как можно ближе к носу.  
Темные очки, правда, Фили все же надел.  
Так близко внутри он был в первый раз. На дворе, среди двух длинных конюшен, похожих на навесы с перегородками, было пустынно и поразительно чисто. Капала вода из неисправного шланга около выложенной камнем моечной площади. В тени под навесом гигантскими грудами на прочных мясницких крючьях висело снаряжение. Чья-то стриженая голова кивала в конце длинного ряда половинчатых дверей – так, что лошадь могла высунуться наружу.  
По двору прошаркал пластиковыми шлепанцами "Привет из Мексики" молодой парнишка-конюх, которому обувь явно прислали родственники. Он очень обрадовался Кили, но общение свелось к двум мятым, чудовищно опиджинизированным фразам, и взмаху грязной смуглой руки.  
– Пойдем, они гуляют.  
Фили пожал плечами – на всякий случай, и, обогнув свежую, вопиющую кучу отходов жизнедеятельности, побрел следом.  
По дороге они набрели на стадо конюхов, весело галдевших по-испански. Их возглавлял плечистый дядька в своевременном черном шерстяном берете – аргентинец. На плечо каждого была закинута связка недоуздков, непритязательно и очень ловко сплетенных из черной синтетической веревки.  
Галдеж поглотил Кили в себя: в эмоциях неправильных конструкций и чудовищно громоздящегося акцента смысл общения ускользал. Слышались то ли имена, то ли какие-то специальные термины, пару раз речь зашла про здоровье. Фили, естественно, никто бестактно не представил. Не то, чтобы он расстраивался, или это замечали его несостоявшиеся визави. Но нет – пару раз кто-то ему застенчиво и белозубо улыбнулся из толпы. Точно: для поло выведен специальный генотип мужчин. Те, что поплоше – идут в конюха, а отборные – в...  
Смеялся этот мерзавец потрясающе: заразительно, через полминуты хохотала вся толпа, самозабвенно, так, что от глаз оставались лишь узкие щелочки, ямочки сверкали и видны были все 28 зубов, а он еще и голову, будто нарочно, откидывал назад.  
Фили сердито отвернулся, поймав брызжущий смехом взгляд – не хватало еще опозориться у всех на глазах.  
А когда обернулся обратно – толпа уже брела к конюшням, закинув недоуздки на плечо, а веселья не было и в помине.  
– Что, понравились мучачос? Все до одного? У тебя прям мания!  
– Склонность. Мания – это другое…  
– Зануда.  
– Ну да, немного есть, – миролюбиво согласился Фили. На такой жаре было лень спорить, да и грабли выглядели почти родными.  
К изумлению – сработало.  
  
– Воон, видишь, такая чубарая, ну, белая в мелкую крапушку, как долматин – она из старого типа поло-пони. Тогда брали креолло – это в Аргентине такая порода, скот пасти, очень крепкие – крыли, ну, то есть скрещивали, с чистокровными лошадьми – ну, которые в скачках участвуют – и получали такую скотину. Они поспокойнее и попрочнее скаковых, но быстрее креолло. Раньше много возили из Аргентины лошадей – их как грязи там. Ничего же не нужно, чисто как у вас здесь – ни конюшни тебе, ни сено запасать. Жуй траву круглый год, знай глистов гоняй – и все. Правда, говорят, даже в Аргентине играет одна лошадь из двадцати. Потом, попозже, американцы стали скаковых приспосабливать к делу. Англичане вообще играют на всем, что шевелится. Не представляешь – на ком я только не сидел дома! Но эти – в натуре невообразимые! А вон, видишь – гнедая, левая задняя у нее в носке – моя Торда.  
– Где? – тупо спросил Фили, облокотившись на изгородь локтями. Они стояли в тени огромного тиса, нависавшего над загоном, уже добрых двадцать минут. Все это время источник спонтанного красноречия бурлил и изливался. Гнедых лошадей в леваде было штук двадцать, не меньше.  
– Вон, гляди, она из-за серой дряхлой кобылы бредет. Чуть дальше – Татита, это патрона лошадь. Хорошая, честная. Там Кодисия – видишь, самая маленькая гнедая – ох, она же здорово играет!  
– Сама? – иронически изогнув бровь, бросил Фили, потому что кто из них самая маленькая, ему было абсолютно неясно: все они ощущались ростом с некрупного слона.  
– Ага. Есть такие лошади, – будто не заметив, а, может, и впрямь не заметив иронии в вопросе, пустился Кили по кочкам спортивного ликбеза. – Следит за мячом, злится, если ты ей навязываешь, как играть – у нее в башке свой план, че надо сделать. Когда совпадает с решением игрока – цены ей нет!  
– …Фортинера, она переворачивается… а вон, нарядная – Акварелла, эта сучища та еще: покою от нее нет, смотри, как прижала уши… а вон Денис, он у них счастливчик, хоть и мерин, но кроет всех теток исправно… они его делят – Доррегера и Цементера, одна типа жена, другая – любовница, а все остальные трахаться ходят к нему… огромная рыжая – это Запатижа, она женщин любит катать, а мужиков катапультирует мигом.  
– Запатижа? Сапожок, серьезно?  
– Сандалька.  
Фили с удовольствием засмеялся. Стоять здесь и слушать было неожиданно хорошо, не раздражал даже долетавший сигаретный дым.  
– Как их только не называют! А вон дальше, смотри, рыжая – Луна, это Алехандро Амьехо лошадь, самая быстрая здесь. О такой лошади помечтать не грех! А вон – смотри-смотри, вон там из лужи выбирается – это Кумпарситочка моя, свинота. Говорят – серая лошадь будет у вас какой угодно масти, только не серой. Это с ней мы ляпнулись. Видишь?  
– Где?  
– Да вон же, за Денисом, между Тотой и Торкасой. Да ты точно слепой!  
Фили, у которого несколько звенело в ушах от всех этих Тот и Кукит, огрызнулся:  
– Как ты их вообще различаешь? Они же одинаковые.  
Кили выкинул окурок, посмотрел на него с сожалением, и, прежде чем перелезть внутрь левады, разъяснил:  
– Это своих мексов ты, может, и не различаешь – тебе ж потрахаться. А этим я жизнь доверяю.  
И пошел, легкой своей длинноногой походочкой, чуть косолапя, к табуну, рассыпавшемуся по лугу небольшими группками.  
Лошади медленно подходили к нему сами. Кого-то трогал рукой на ходу – медленно, плавно. Ветер не доносил до Фили слова, но остатки воркующей, мягкой интонации долетали. Кили как будто плыл глубоко под водой – так округло и неторопливо шевелились руки, пальцы касались чьего-то вытянутого носа, коротко поглаживали лошадь вдоль тела. Как ведут ладонью по машине, по борту лодки и как, мимоходом, поглаживают ребенка, касаются любимого или родного – просто и нежно. Он словно во сне шел, лунатиком, с таким же отсутствующим выражением лица.  
Обогнул одну группу, с наслаждением потерся щекой о толстую пегую даму, что подняла из травы голову и вполоборота осмотрела его взглядом инспектора дошкольных учреждений, почесал хвост маленькой – действительно маленькой, с ним в масштабе, кобыле и, вытираясь, отодвигая всем телом, поглаживая, охлопывая, добрался до своей ненаглядной Кумпарситы. Прильнул ненадолго, прислонился всем телом к ее теплому, блестящему на солнце короткой шерстью плечу, как припадают обессиленные люди к деревьям, скалам, в поисках того самого изначального источника, что тенью остался во всех этих вещах. Постоял, вдохнул – носом до конца, всей грудью – запах конского пота, шерсти, травы, шедший от лошади и, уже напрямик, не петляя, зашагал обратно, к замершей у забора фигуре. Пора и честь знать – и так, небось, уже всю челюсть себе вывихнул от скуки.  
В офисе Фили благовоспитанно налили прохладительного и отправили, через стеклянную дверь, на клиентскую половину: приятно, что в этой части Флориды "Solitaria Montana" знали, на соответствующем уровне, почти все. За стойкой бара сидела очень своеобразная блондинка – она рассеяно улыбнулась Фили и, поправив блядского вида топик, вновь принялась рыться в золотистой дамской сумочке литров на восемьдесят. А вот белые половские галифе, измазанные в характерных местах седельной краской, категорически к топику не шли. Как и ее лицо, и загар в стиле поло – с бледными кистями рук, укрытых в перчатки.  
Кили вывалился от конюшенного менеджера задумчивый и очевидно огорченный. В забытьи он прошел половину пути до бара, очнувшись лишь тогда, когда блондинка нездорово оживилась. Дернулся было обратно, но момент для бегства был упущен. Блондинка, подхватив под руки свое вместилище добра, прошествовала к нему, и на лице ее приторная радость встречи усугублялась каждым шагом настолько же, насколько мрачнел Кили.  
– Привееет, – прочирикала чудачка, ткнулась в одну, в другую щеку, измазав его помадой и обдав волной душного парфюма. – Как дела?  
Еще несколько фраз, от которых смысл отскакивал, как резиновый, и она, цокая каблучками, удалилась, а Кили тяжело рухнул, в последний момент придержав жопу от жесткой посадки, за стойку.  
– Кто это? У нее очень знакомое лицо – только не могу вспомнить, где я его видел.  
– Не знаю – зовут ее Маричка. Малахольная баба, чудная, как из цирка. Она меня пару раз выебала, но, зуб даю, всю дорогу сейчас пыталась вспомнить, откуда мы знакомы и, уж тем более – как меня зовут. Это, видимо, у вас, у богатеньких, общее – склероз.

Миг – и ослабшая было пружина с истошным визгом затянулась на полных десять оборотов.

– У богатеньких, говоришь? А ты сам-то не устал еще прибедняться? – поинтересовался Фили и отхлебнул из высокого стакана леденющий мохито. – Вроде, пора бы уже перестать.

– Мне-то что? В отличие от вас, я в деньгах не купаюсь.

– В чем же твое отличие, позволь спросить? Ты – родной племянник владельца преуспевающей фирмы, можно сказать, ее будущий со... – тут он пристально посмотрел на хмурящегося с отсутствующим видом в окно Кили, который будто бы и не слушал его. Звякнула о край бокала металлическая коктейльная ложка, заглушая слова.

– Что? – машинально переспросил тот.

– Сотрудник. А все норовишь прикинуться бедным родственником. Зачем? Торин даже не пикнул – купил тебе лошадей, оплачивает все это, – Фили повел рукой вокруг себя. – Ты не думал – зачем? Наверное, потому, что считает твое занятие вполне подобающим для члена своей семьи. Для своего будущего наследника.

– Чего-чего? – протянул Кили, очнувшись.

– Он, что, с тобой об этом не говорил?

– Нет.

– Ну, прекрасно. Значит, благим вестником буду я. Твой дядя имеет определенные планы относительно твоего будущего. Можешь радоваться. Или наоборот. Если тебе так тошно считаться одним из нас.

– Какие еще планы? – недоверчиво продолжал тот.

– Придет время – узнаешь, – Фили одним глотком допил коктейль и поднялся. – А пока что тебе надлежит прилежно втыкать во все происходящее на полях и на фабрике. И очень желательно – не строить из себя при этом раба на турецкой галере. Это не будет полезно для бизнеса. В любом случае – я этого не допущу.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя неделю Кили очень жалел, что сломал всего лишь ключицу. Хорошо было б ногу. Или пусть даже две. Спустя вторую – что вообще родился на свет. И особенно горько – что был племянником дяди, у которого в ближайших родственниках числилось форменное чудовище – монстр эффективного менеджмента, по неясной причине принявший облик голубоглазого светловолосого красавца, выедавшего ему мозг по десять часов на дню.

Тут было от чего сойти с ума. Осведомившись в первое же утро, с чего Кили хочет начать и получив в ответ неразборчивое мычание, Фили скептически хмыкнул и начал с самых азов. А именно – с семенного хранилища. Полдня Кили тер, тряс и нюхал, и даже смотрел в микроскоп на крошечные – мельче маковых зерен – семена, скорее, похожие на крупную пыль. С трудом верилось, что из этого невнятного сора вырастают кусты под два метра ростом с огромными листьями-опахалами. Под конец, чихнув пару раз, он скривился и отчаянно рванул на воздух, не слушая протестующих окриков экскурсовода – любое непроизвольное содрогание отдавалось дикой болью в ключице. Поняв, что случилось, Фили слегка умерил свой пыл и после ланча в общей столовой, закончившегося часовой экскурсией в отдел персонала, отпустил его домой.

Но так повезло только в самый первый день. Все остальные из двух недель, прошедших с визита Торина, они были неразлучны, как сиамские близнецы. Фили методично накачивал его информацией разом из всех областей: геология, менеджмент, агрономия, бухгалтерия, мелиорация, дизайн упаковки, энтомология и реклама были одинаково знакомы ему, как любимый, засмотренный до дыр сериал. Образно говоря, он мог начать с любой серии любого сезона – и продолжить дальше без пропусков и запинок. Вскоре Кили стало казаться, что у него реально увеличилась голова: разглядывая себя по утрам в старом зеркале в ванной, он озадаченно хмурился своему отражению. А, может, просто волосы отрасли и, убегая назад, еще больше открыли и без того от природы высокий лоб. Он не брился – щетина, хоть и медленней, чем у взрослого, но росла у него будь-здоров, и без должного ухода грозила превратиться во вполне приличную бороду – от чего стал казаться старше, и рядом с Фили они смотрелись теперь мало что не ровесниками. Когда стали ездить в поля, лазить по складам и сушильням – тот оставил в покое свои пиджаки и стал одеваться в джинсы с футболками. Кили с любопытством смотрел, как уверенно и спокойно он разговаривает с самыми разными людьми. Как, представляя племянника владельца, каждый раз подбирает такие слова, что после приветствий окружающие начинали смотреть на Кили не как на бойскаута-экскурсанта, а по-иному: с интересом и сдержанным одобрением.

Фили был просто ходячей энциклопедией. Он досконально знал обо всем: устройстве фабрики, сортах и методах выращивания табака, особенностях здешних почв, истории края – в той части, что касалась вопросов основания тех или иных плантаций. А еще – о ферментации, вредителях растений, устройстве сушильных камер и работе торседорос – так звались скручивальщики сигар. Когда, возвращаясь домой, Кили демонстративно без сил сползал на пол где-нибудь в углу кухни, Фили только посмеивался, говоря, что вообще-то знания его очень поверхностны по сравнению с настоящими специалистами, и он не рассказал еще и сотой доли того, что необходимо знать участнику такого сложного бизнеса. Посмеиваться он начал, правда, где-то дней через пять, когда сам хоть немного свыкся со своей новой ролью. Поначалу же к вечеру становился крайне замкнут и раздражителен. Было видно, что и ему такое проведение времени и внове, и дается не так уж легко: попробуй целый день проговорить, не затыкаясь, попутно занимаясь собственными делами, да еще на вопросы отвечать. Его обычных обязанностей никто не отменял: приезд нового управляющего на фабрику откладывался, и Фили откровенно изнемогал от свалившегося на него бремени. Когда разгуливать целыми днями то по плантациям, то по складам стало совсем уж невозможно – сотовая связь была неустойчивой, и пару раз их буквально вылавливали в зарослях табака посланцы из офиса, отряженные на срочные розыски заблудившегося в полях руководства – Фили стал поручать посвящать Кили в разные сельскохозяйственные и перерабатывающие подробности то главному агроному, то старшему механику, то заведующему складом. Оба вздохнули чуть-чуть посвободнее. Но все равно – встречаясь за ужином вечером, Фили придирчиво расспрашивал, что тот услышал за день. Иногда поправлял, почти всегда дополнял. Увлекаясь, пускался в подробности, и часто они еще пару часов обсуждали дела.

В первый же день новой жизни Кили категорически отказался от услуг Жаклин и вообще кого бы то ни было постороннего, заявив, что сам как-нибудь справится со всеми своими нуждами. Тут он, конечно, несколько погорячился: руки по-прежнему слушались еле-еле. Он мог только сгибать их в локтях под прямым углом, и все. Ни причесаться, ни толком умыться, ни даже нос почесать сам не мог. Простые действия - те, что делаешь машинально, по много раз на дню, даже не замечая - стали настоящей проблемой. Или занимали теперь столько времени, что проще было отказаться от них совсем. И если без расчески он мог прожить совершенно спокойно, то вот без зубной щетки - нет. Пару раз, оккупировав утром единственную в доме ванную комнату на сорок минут, он довел Фили до белого каления - тот терпеть не мог опаздывать куда бы то ни было. Пришлось вставать раньше, но и это оказался не выход - шум воды, беспрерывные падения различных предметов, грохот закрываемых ногами дверей будили Фили почище любого будильника, чему он тоже был совершенно не рад. Договорились, что Кили будет пропускать его первым и после уж копошиться, как может, пока тот готовит завтрак для них обоих.

После памятного обмена любезностями в клубе между ними установилось некое подобие настороженного шаткого нейтралитета. Кили, по мере сил, старался помалкивать, особенно на людях, Фили тоже воздерживался от замечаний относительно манер и умственных способностей будущего бизнес-партнера. Постепенно желание задирать друг друга поубавилось у обоих – невозможно жить бок о бок с человеком, которому ежеминутно хочется вцепиться в горло. Вечерами они довольно мирно беседовали, сидя на веранде или в гостиной у телевизора, если воздух казался слишком сырым. Даже на посягательства Кили в сторону пива, хранящегося в кладовке под лестницей, Фили смотрел теперь обреченно-спокойно, особенно после того, как тот сам приладился сворачивать крышки бутылкам. Спокойствие это, однако же, оказалось обманчивым – начатый ящик закончился, а новый на его месте не появился. Заглянув пару раз в кладовую и похлопав дверцами кухонных шкафов, Кили слегка приуныл, но из гордости не стал задавать наводящих вопросов.

Интереснее всего было ездить в поля. Многое казалось знакомым, многое вызывало недоверие, в первую очередь, своей непривычной важностью и серьезностью, которая поначалу казалась смехотворно-преувеличенной. Как-то раз, стоя между рядами молоденьких кустиков, едва поднявшихся до колена, и рассеянно слушая объяснения Фили – чего-то про влажность покровного листа на финальной стадии ферментации, и ее влиянии на крепость и аромат – Кили присел на корточки и отщипнул у ближайшего верхушку. Растер в пальцах, понюхал остро-пряную зелень. Поморщившись, затряс кистью, сбрасывая налипшие раздавленные волокна.

– Ты сейчас нанес убытков компании минимум баксов на восемьсот, – ровно прозвучало над головой.

– А? Да ладно тебе. Подумаешь – сорвал пару листиков.

– Это только издержки. Без учета недополученной прибыли. Это опытное поле, здесь выводят перспективный новый сорт. Партия семян закуплена в Никарауга. Доставлена, обработана, рассада высажена в грунт. Все работы ведутся вручную. Рабочие работают не за "спасибо". Каждое растение должно, в свою очередь, дать семена, их нужно собрать, сохранить. Только через несколько лет станет ясно, оправдают ли себя сделанные затраты. Ты глухой, что ли? Я тебе о чем здесь который день говорю?

– Послушать тебя – каждый вздох на твой драгоценной фабрике стоит денег. Одни только деньги и есть на уме.

– На твоей, к сожалению, тоже. И в голове у меня – мозги, в отличие от. Я привык ими пользоваться по назначению. Хороший способ, между прочим, чтобы не пришлось в дальнейшем непрерывно думать о тех самых деньгах – где бы перехватить десятку-другую. Рекомендую попробовать.

Кили, вспомнив о неумолимо растущем день ото дня долге в клубе, скривился, но промолчал. Пока он играл и сам ухаживал за лошадьми – ему еще как-то удавалось сводить концы с концами, не прибегая к помощи Торина. Здорово помогали уроки верховой езды – от желающих заниматься с симпатичным улыбчивым тренером не было отбоя, особенно по выходным. Но перелом спутал все карты – источник доходов иссяк, расходы росли, как снежный ком. Ситуация грозила вот-вот выйти из под контроля, и что с этим делать – Кили пока что не знал.

 

* * *

 

Ронни встретил его не в шутку прохладно. Хуже, чем кондиционер в лавочке. Отвечал односложно, бочком, как краб под камнем.  
Кили огляделся – нет ли отца, сестер, прочих нежелательных дуэний. Никого – только мухи по комнате летают. Тогда в чем?... А...  
– Ссышь, что братик догадается и выгонит неверную жену? – сказал, однако, не прежде, чем заплатил за две пачки сигарет – восемнадцатилетие, по-прежнему, было в недосягаемой для курильщика трехмесячной дали. – Бля, какая разница? О, да ты влюбился! Вот это зря, зря, – и Кили, беззаботно посмеиваясь, вышел из магазина, обдирая прозрачный пластик с пачки, в сопровождении отборной испанской ругани, с которой он был знаком не понаслышке. И уж, конечно же, за пять лет не только выучил перевод, но костерил нерадивого пони, клюшку, мяч и всех, кто подвернулся под руку, включая женщин и детей, гораздо лучше, чем этот, от негодования едва отдышавшийся, застенчивый дилетант.  
– А засунь-ка язык в жопу: лучше б обоссался, продавая сигареты несовершеннолетнему под камерой, а? – гейзер иссяк, стремительно бледнея, до синевы. Ронни разглядывал глазок объектива над прилавком – как быстро к съемке привыкаешь! – Но я не жадный, как некоторые, нет. Сегодня – в подарок.  
Через шаг, на улице, все это исчезло из его жизни совершенно.  
Было о чем поразмышлять о прочем.  
За всеми этими прочувственными речами к подчиненным – тут, надо отдать должное, кузен был завидный мастер, язык лихо прикручен, прямо к мозгу – Кили прекрасно видел, что думают о нем люди. Несмотря на бороду и серьезный вид. И на то, что старался трепаться поменьше. Общее мнение, несомненно, было одно: что-то хозяева слишком расплодились.  
Торина боготворили, Фили уважали за знания. Он был природным явлением – как гром после молнии. Наследник, преемник, сын. Кили сопровождало вежливое недоумение.  
Сравняться с братцем думать нечего – у того лет десять форы. Может, больше. Все равно, как если б тот в поло вздумал начать играть.   
Хотя – есть иные пути не выглядеть дурнем и даже, со временем, пристроиться к хлебному месту, если с профессиональной карьерой в поло не выгорит. Вот патроны же – не жнут, не пашут, играют посредственно, но куда бы поло, со своим пафосом, ехало-горело без них?   
Мда, о патронах.   
Кили протяжно вздохнул, поправил веселенькую мексиканскую шаль красного цвета, для поддержки руки: гипс он, под негодующие реплики домочадца, спилил болгаркой в гараже. Они с толстобрюхим Алонсо подсунули сзади, между повязкой и телом, оцинкованный лист, кой-как закутали тряпками голову против искр, и расправились с излохмаченной, грязной, потерзаной скорлупой.   
В первый момент после освобождения Кили решил, что рука немедленно отпадет от тела под своим весом. Поднять ее он смог только с помощью здоровой конечности.   
Какая клюшка! Толчки, удары и сотрясения не вызывали былого сногсшибательного эффекта, можно было бы даже сесть в седло, но…  
Кили вздохнул еще раз: сумма долга, накопившаяся в клубе за время его трехнедельного отсутствия, грозившего затянуться еще, вряд ли покрылась бы даже участием в игре в качестве рефери.  
На носу были выходные.  
– Сколько тебе одолжить? – Фили удивленно поднял золотистые брови в отточенном жесте оскорбительного презрения. – Не постесняюсь спросить: предыдущая партия закончилась?  
Кили несколько секунд соображал, о чем он, покусывая нижнюю губу. Одновременно осознал, вспомнил некстати Ронни, неловко сглотнул:  
– Нет, не для этого.  
– А для чего? – кузен был необычайно спокоен и мягок.  
– Мне надо… мне надо заплатить в клуб.  
Брови опять совершили головокружительное восхождение. Ну почему – как у коней: чем красивее животное, тем более сучный характер?   
– Как интересно. А куда делись деньги, которые давал тебе Торин? Насколько я знаю, он все оплатил. Впрочем, это очевидно – куда. Знаешь что, не рассчитывай, что вот об этом я буду молчать.  
Фили склонился к бумагам.  
Ну не объяснишь, что один взнос в клуб стоит, как целая поничка среднего класса. Что, расписывая Торину бизнес-план, он не предполагал ни этого гребанного перелома, ни третьей головы в своем хозяйстве. А тому было и невдомек, что астрономическая сумма, потраченная на членство в клубе, не включает ежемесячных расходов на животных, конюха и прочие насущные мелочи. Да он бы Кили удавил, узнай, сколько потребуется еще денег.   
– Ты снова здесь? Куда-то красноречие внезапно подевалось. Хорошо, скажи мне: как ты собираешься эту сумму отдавать?  
Насмешка, понятное дело. Однако выражение резко не шутейное.  
Кили посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову в сторону больной руки. Запихал подальше от этого серьезного и сосредоточенного лица первую готовую у него вырваться реплику и рассудительно предложил:  
– Я буду старательно учиться всему, о чем мне, по твоему мнению, следует знать. И не буду создавать проблем.  
Фили сумрачно гипнотизировал его с минуту, потом, расслабившись, улыбнулся:  
– Ты и бесплатно никуда не денешься. Иди, не мешай работать.  
И все еще посмеивался, когда Кили уходил.  
Остаток вечера прошел более, чем мирно.   
Кили смотрел на себя в зеркало: чудовищное пугало, борода, хоть и добавляет лет десять, а то и пятнадцать, торчит синтетическим веником, в разные стороны. Глаза дикие, плечи перекошены вправо. Хрен с ней, с этой солидностью. Тем более, что для его дальнейших планов она ни к чему.   
Зашедший на тихую брань в ванную Фили застал невероятную картину: малолетний оболтус, оперев правую руку на полочку над раковиной, стриг могучую шерсть на подбородке. Судя по глубоким проплешинам на другой щеке, сперва он начал стрижку левой рукой.  
– Фильм ужасов.  
– Завтра пятница, один день потерпишь, лицезрея.  
– Помочь?   
– Что, прям бескорыстно?  
– Нет, конечно. Иначе ты свернешь полку.  
– Ну давай. Хоть какое-то от тебя удовольствие, стяжатель.  
Голову Кили держал прямо, а где-то в середине процесса милосердно закрыл глаза. Пару раз, давно еще, ему помогала бриться мама. Но это было совсем, совсем не то. Все эти касания, уверенные руки, вертевшие его голову, конечно, вызывали определенные желания, прятавшиеся за укутавшим штаны полотенцем, но, в большей степени, рождали оторопь. Никто еще, никогда – кроме лошадей – не касался его так нежно и бережно, без цели потрахаться. Да и с целью – обычно было гораздо жаднее, грубее, решительнее. А у самого него обычно потребности отвечать даже не возникало. Только возбудить партнера – и довольно.   
Ночью, сидя на краю комнаты, с ногами на балконе, Кили в стотысячный раз потрогал свое нежное, босое лицо, и вынудил себя набрать номер Арентино.   
Разговор нельзя было назвать легким и светским: все-таки лошадей, которых работал Кили, пришлось передать обратно, прежнему про, который владельца не устраивал более, чем полностью. Также мистер Арентино, видимо, считал, что его вложения не окупились во всех смыслах.   
Ничего, в выходные, после игры, у этого пупсика регулярно случался прилив свежих сил и тянуло на подвиги. Авось, станет посговорчивее после четырех чаккеров на жаре.  
Кили скривился и прикурил следующую сигарету. Ладно, жизнь – ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Однако, что-то ему, все-таки, пришлось поделать. Утро пятницы целиком ушло насмарку: витал в облаках, подавился завтраком, раздражал и агроном – холодный и чопорный, как стальной метр, и Фили, что-то вдруг взявшийся зудеть, хотя сама тема – про удобрения – была увлекательной.  
А время тянулось и тянулось до полудня. Не мечтал о наступлении вечера, но чего медлить-то?   
– Ты что, пьян?! – прошипел Фили, отжав мерзавца в дальний угол сушилки, где висел еще свежий лист, и никто не ходил. После ланча он то и дело приглядывался к этой изменившейся после бритья физиономии. Следовало ожидать! Нельзя расслабляться с этим гаденышем, просто нельзя, как бы мирно не глядело на тебя недавнее прошлое. Отсутствие бороды эффект имело потрясающий – Фили ловил себя на взглядах в сторону мальчишки гораздо чаще, чем обычно. Только потому и заметил. И то – полдня странное поведение списывал на обнажившуюся мимику.  
Кили поморщился: рука, державшая его за шиворот, накрутив ворот рубашки, упиралась прямо в свежую мозоль на кости.   
– Нет. Но я чего-то действительно перебрал.  
Алкоголем от него не пахло, ноги не заплетались, но глаза были такие дикие, и щеки горели так ярко, как не может быть в жару плюс тридцать пять по Цельсию, даже в тени.  
Трава.

Понятное дело, большая часть рабочих покуривала. На производительности не сказывалось, а, если и да, то виновник тихо, без объяснений, исчезал в направлении въездных ворот.  
– Какая же ты безмозглая тварь! Ты что, не можешь дотерпеть до вечера? Скажи мне еще, что ты курил со сборщиками!  
Кили молчал, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Голубые глаза просто излучали ненависть. Она из них брызгала во все стороны, словно сапфировые лучи. Было и впрямь не по себе.   
– Я тебе башку отверну, баран! А Торин – все остальное! – тихо, на пределе слышимости, заорал кузен, и его дыхание было почище, чем у дракона. Шарахнул бы выздоравливающего об стену, наверняка вернув к состоянию трехнедельной давности, не вывернись Кили из рубашки неуловимым движением пойманной ящерицы – плевать на боль.  
Фили постоял в углу, остывая до состояния просто раскаленного, а не расплавленного металла. Дела не позволяли пойти домой тотчас же, и отправить скотину – в Тампу, в Веллингтон, в Ирландию – куда подальше.  
Спустя пару часов, кипеть продолжало. А, по приближении к дому, начало еще и побулькивать.   
Фили всегда гордился выдержкой и стрессоустойчивостью, но тут было что-то не то… Ожидание внутреннего спокойствия в палисаднике перед домом затянулось, когда бесшумно, почти не шелестя шинами по гравию, на аллею вплыл черный лаковый наглухо тонированный Лексус.   
Никаких гостей Фили, естественно, не ожидал.  
Хлопнула наверху дверь, протопали шаги по взвизгивающей от возмущения лестнице, и пушечное ядро, благоухая краденым парфюмом, в каком-то до сих пор невиданном, диком прикиде, но с шалью непременно, вылетело из входной двери.  
В джипе медленно опустилось окно, против обычая обнажив тишину внутри салона и, дюйм за дюймом, открылось холеное лицо чуть обрюзгшего мафиози эпохи Возрождения. Рука без перстней на руле, расстегнутая офисная рубашка своей ослепительной белизной оттеняла короткую армейскую стрижку. Водитель бесстрастно оглядел самого Фили (коротко кивнул ему), дом, садик и окрестную инфраструктуру. Позволил уголку губ иронично дернуться при виде носителя красной косынки.   
– Прости, это было действительно по-свински. Я исправлюсь. Хороших выходных, – вовремя удержал руку, готовую уже погладить Фили по плечу так, как он гладил, успокаивая, всех своих лошадей. Но окно в Лексусе было открыто, и Кили решительно припустил к полированному танку.

 

* * *

 

Бутылка бурбона, на две трети пустая, неторопливо покачивалась в пенистом крошеве, которым давным-давно стал лед, растаявший внутри высокого стеклянного ведра. Фили, устроившись в полумраке гостиной, глядел на нее сквозь янтарно-прозрачные переливы виски, щедро разбавленного содовой, и меланхолично прикидывал, стоит плеснуть еще или хватит, пожалуй. На улице полыхнуло, через пару мгновений слуха достиг отдаленный громовой раскат. Поморщившись, он скинул ноги с диванного подлокотника и потянулся к ведру.

Ну и пойло. Надо бы льда хоть, что ли, добавить.

Гроза неторопливо раскачивалась с обеда субботы. Сначала сплошь затянуло западный горизонт, потом, ближе к вечеру, уж как водится, сквозь невыносимую духоту повеяло мгновенным холодом, пахнуло наэлектризованной пылью и – разверзлось. Дождь лил сначала не сильно, грозовой фронт шел стороной. Фили погасил свет во всем доме и устроился на диване в обществе старого, но не особо приятного сердцу знакомца – бутылки виски, початой еще зимой – пережидать непогоду.

Снова полыхнуло. Он отсалютовал стаканом грядущему грому и сделал глоток. И тут же вновь за окнами вспыхнуло, сильно слабее. Грома не было. Застыв с поднятым в руке стаканом, он ждал, отсчитывая секунды. На семнадцатой дверь отворилась и в дом вошел Кили.

– Упс... Такие люди – и вдруг на ночь глядя. С чего бы? Тебя твой папик, что ли, привез? Вот черт, так это фары, значит... а я-то дурак – жду, не дождусь, – он отпил из стакана и облизал губы. – Как по... поиграл?

– Нормально, – Кили провел по мокрому лбу рукой и стряхнул с пальцев воду. – Я сам приехал.

– На чем это? На такси?

– На своей машине. Она же в клубе осталась тогда.

– Ого, ну ты даешь.

– Да ерунда. Там автомат – ничего хитрого.

– Быстро же ты восстанавливаешься, – Фили поставил стакан на стол и сел. – Хочется верить, что во всех смыслах.

– Чего это ты?

– Что – чего?

– Ну... гостей, что ли, только спровадил?

– А... это, – Фили вздохнул и покосился на остатки бурбона. – Будешь?

– Что?!

– Не хочешь – как хочешь, – он быстро вылил оставшееся в свой стакан и воткнул бутылку в ведро горлышком вниз. – Ты что-то быстро вернулся. Раньше завтрашнего вечера я тебя не ждал.

– Дождь начался с обеда, и на завтра плохой прогноз – играть не будут. Чего сидеть просто так?

– Ну, кому – просто так, а кому – с пользой. И удовольствием.

Кили, против обычного, не стал отвечать. Прошел на кухню, долго шуршал содержимым холодильника, хлопал дверцами шкафов. Когда вышел в гостиную, в руке у него был немыслимых размеров сэндвич – напластования ветчины перемежались помидорами, сыром, кружками салями, перьями лука и ломтиками огурца. От малейшего сжатия конструкция начинала исходить то ли горчицей, то ли майонезом. Фили поморщился и демонстративно, с натугой сглотнул.

Снова вспыхнуло за окном и тут же загрохотало. Дождь усилился, гроза приближалась.

– Спасибо.

– За что?

– Да ладно тебе. Будто бы сам не знаешь, – Кили поправил высунутым языком выступающий помидор. – Что Торину все-таки позвонил.

– Кто? А... ну да. Всегда к вашим услугам.

– Мне в конторе сказали – мистер Даринтон погасил задолженность и внес аванс. Это зря, кстати – сезон кончился, теперь до осени деньги будут висеть.

– Пусть висят.

– Ты передай – я отдам обязательно. Нет, лучше я сам позвоню.

– Разумеется, лучше. Только завтра давай, хорошо? А то в Японии сейчас семь утра.

– Он там, что ли?

– Да, вернется во вторник.

– Ну, ладно, тогда я в душ и, пожалуй, залягу. Поднялся сегодня ни свет, ни заря. Устал, как собака.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Кили ушел. Вскоре к монотонному шелесту дождя за окном присоединилось пение воды в трубах внутри старого дома. Потом по коридору второго этажа прошлепали мокрые шаги, скрипнула дверь дальней спальни.

Тут снаружи снова грохнуло, и свет в гостиной погас.

Подождав с минуту, пока глаза привыкли к темноте, Фили нащупал припасенные на столе спички и толстую свечу в щербатом глиняном блюдце. Зажег ее и, шаркая, прошел на кухню изучать содержимое электрощитка. Предохранители были целы – видимо свет вырубился где-то на линии. Иногда так бывало. Оставалось сидеть и ждать, пережидая грозу в темноте.

В покинутой гостиной что-то звякнуло и покатилось. Послышалась приглушенная ругань.

– Я понял. Это не он. Это ты, да? – раздалось за спиной.

– Ну а если и так, что теперь?

– Непоследовательно как-то выходит.

– Сам знаю. Я просто не ожидал, что ты, так сказать, передашь решение данной проблемы на аутсорсинг.

Кили смысла не уловил, но по интонации понял, что за проявленную находчивость его явно не похвалили.

– Я отдам.

– Повторяешься. Ты, вроде, спать собирался?

– А ты?

– Я подожду, пока прекратится гроза.

– Зря. Я вот люблю, когда за окном льет, гром и молнии, а ты лежишь себе... – начал было с воодушевлением Кили, но брат перебил его:

– А вот я – нет.

Отойдя от щитка, он по-прежнему стоял к кухне спиной, опершись ладонями на рифленый край мойки, и смотрел в непроглядную заоконную темень, исполосованную водными струями.

Вновь полыхнуло, еще ярче прежнего. В мгновенном свете разряда Кили увидел, как Фили непроизвольно втянул голову в плечи и весь сжался, стискивая пальцами холодный металл.

Грохнуло так, что запела посуда на полках.

Фили выдохнул с шумом и потянул на себя дверцу ближайшего шкафа.

– Мне надо выпить.

Пошарив внутри и опрокинув в раковину коробку спагетти и еще какие-то пакеты, он вдруг остановился и заговорил – тихо и медленно, с длинными паузами, с трудом заполняя их словами:

– Грозу ненавижу просто. Мне, когда пятнадцать было, я тут все лето торчал. Торин как раз купил новую землю, милях в пяти на юг. Ее нужно было расчищать под плантацию, там кругом эвкалипты росли. Те, что получше, вырубили перед продажей, а подлесок с пнями оставили. Еще в начале века их насажали по всей Флориде, для осушения почвы. Они здорово так воду в себя тянут, литров по триста в сутки, и очень быстро растут. Я помогал... ну, как помогал - крутился на делянке с парнями. День такой выдался... вот как сегодня. Тоже гроза собиралась еле-еле, думали, пронесет. А она как раз к вечеру разошлась. Все уехали, Рафаэль последним оставался. Я специально ждал, когда он закончит, чтобы ехать на его тракторе. Полный кузов тогда навалили пней с корнями, да в прицеп еще стволов, сколько влезло. Я с ним рядом в кабине сидел. И как раз полило. Там мост есть через ручей, его, видно, размыло или доски прогнили, не знаю. Прицеп с дороги боком в канаву снесло, он пошел посмотреть, можно ли чего сделать. Я за ним увязаться хотел, а он мне не разрешил – сказал в кабине сидеть. Не мое это дело – грязь в канавах месить. Я не послушался, стал вылезать, тут как раз грохнуло так, словно Страшный суд вот-вот начнется. Я с перепугу рванул и зацепил штаниной ручник. Поймал почти сразу же, но и того хватило: крепеж лопнул в прицепе, бревна посыпались через край. Он же боком стоял, на одном честном слове. Придавило его. Как я орал тогда! Толку-то? Хоть оборись – ни одной души на полях. Все попрятались от грозы. Он долго еще был жив – часа два или три. Я рядом сидел, держал это ебаное бревно сколько мог. Как упрусь, приподниму немного – он дышит, вроде, веки дергаются, пальцами шевелить начинает. А оно тяжеленное, сука, и скользкое. Не удержал, – плеснув из крана в лицо, Фили провел мокрыми руками по волосам. Помолчав, продолжил. – Нас тогда довольно быстро нашли. Еще до полуночи. Как раз дождь стал стихать и грохотать немного перестало. Забавно - он мне казался ужасно взрослым, а ему лет двадцать всего и было, наверное. Высокий, смеялся все время. Со мной постоянно шутил. И красивый был. Очень красивый, – закончил он едва слышно.

С минуту в кухне слышался только булькающий снаружи дождь. Еще раз пригладив волосы, Фили медленно повернулся и привалился к мойке задом. Пока он говорил – Кили так и стоял в дверях, не успев войти в кухню. Босой, в одном полотенце, обматывающим бедра.

Несколько секунд Фили, медленно, внятно моргая, смотрел на переминавшуюся в дверном проеме фигуру, отделенную от него прямоугольной глыбой стола. Задумчиво протянул:

– Так... И почему ты тут голый опять?

– Я одеться не успел. Свет же погас. И еще... там... такое дело... В моей комнате полно воды. Прямо с потолка хлещет. Крыша, наверное, прохудилась. И кровать... того... как корыто с замоченной стиркой. Где спать-то буду? Зря я, похоже, сегодня вернулся.

Фили плавно отлепился от мойки и шагнул вперед, уточнив:

– Серьезно? Думаешь, зря?

Подойдя почти вплотную, замер и склонил на бок голову, разглядывая. Положил правую ладонь на грудь. Кончики пальцев окунулись в ямку над ключицей, и тут же, коснувшись подрагивающего дна, удивились ее обманчиво небольшой глубине - окружающая темнота искажала рельефы: светлое казалось неясно-размытым, темное, спрятанное в тени - и вовсе бездонным.

\- Болит?

\- У меня справа был перелом.

\- Черт... Извини.

Медленно, без нажима повел к другому плечу. После душа кожа была еще влажной, ладонь скользила, едва касаясь, осторожно минуя место, где кость заметно меняла рельеф. От Кили чуть слышно пахло каким-то фруктовым мылом и совсем уж едва уловимо - когда Фили придвинулся еще ближе - его собственной туалетной водой, позаимствованной вчерашним вечером.

\- Ты специально дразнишь меня?

\- Вообще-то не собирался, - подбородок, нырнув к груди, мазнул наждаком свежей щетины по тыльной стороне замершей кисти.

\- Тогда к чему это вранье про потоп?

\- Я не вру, - чувствуя, как кожу в местах, где ее касались задумчивые ладони, начинает покалывать теплом изнутри - к первой прибавилась вторая, и вот уже обе они осторожно гладят плечи и грудь, пальцы скользят по шее, слушают вздрагивающий кадык, задевают мочки, самыми кончиками своими чертят линии на подбородке - Кили чуть подался вперед и выдохнул куда-то в висок, в пушистую прядь, отбившуюся от остальных. - Хочешь - сам пойди посмотри.

Проверять не пошли. Ограничились тем, что перебрались в гостиную на диван - благо, в своей центральной части он был роскошно необъятен. Кили упивался прикосновениями - все его попытки хоть как-то ответить мягко, но настойчиво пресекались. Уложив его, словно драгоценность в футляр, Фили устроился рядом и, наклонившись к лицу, серьезно спросил:

\- Ты знаешь, что ты очень красивый?

\- Разумеется. Слышу по сто раз на дню.

\- Как твои лошади. Все взятые разом.

\- Офигеть сравнение, - улыбнулся Кили. - Но мне нравится.

Свет оставленной в кухне свечи бросал на потолок еле видимый отблеск. Все предметы в комнате были погружены во мрак. Осязание пришло на выручку зрению - руки Фили скользили повсюду: трогали, гладили, чертили узоры. Иногда замирали, чутко прислушиваясь, и возвращались - снова и снова: к по-взрослому широким плечам и твердым накачанным бицепсам, по-невзрослому почти безволосой груди. Когда пальцы проехались по соскам - у Кили с губ сорвался длинный полустон-полувыдох. Он поерзал и приподнял зад, дергая из под себя полотенце.

\- Торопишься?

\- Вообще-то нет. Просто мешает.

\- Давит?

\- Ага.

Полотенце распалось. Кили сел и принялся расстегивать пуговицы у Фили на рубашке. Тот поймал его руки у себя на груди и, приблизив лицо, спросил:

\- Я могу тебя поцеловать?

\- Сделай милость. Если тебе так хочется.

\- А тебе разве нет?

\- Почему? Это прикольно. Приятно, - поправился он и, чтобы скрыть неловкость, первый коснулся губами губ Фили.

Потом они все-таки перебрались наверх. Кровать не чета дивану по части удобства и, вновь заставив Кили улечься в самом центре, Фили продолжил изучение открывавшихся его взору сокровищ. Прикосновения становились все жарче, все откровеннее. Чужой рот дразнил разгоряченное тело. Кили часто дышал, иногда стонал коротко, покусывая губы. В ответ на тихое "ты разрешишь?" когда Фили, целуя его живот, спустился ниже, обдав горячим дыханием давным-давно ноющий от напряжения член, Кили не выдержал - воскликнул, если не с раздражением, то явно резче, чем собирался:

\- Господи, разумеется! Сколько можно?!

Фили коротко засмеялся и выпрямился.

\- Прости, я слегка увлекся. Забыл, с кем дело имею. Сейчас.

Перекатившись к краю кровати, пошуршал содержимым тумбочки. Быстро избавился от остатков одежды, устроился между ног Кили, деловито осведомившись:

\- Тебе на спине ведь удобнее будет? Чтобы на руки не опираться?

 

Гроза кончилась. Под затихающие раскаты грома ушла дальше на север, унося с собой дождь и ватно-серые облака. К полуночи окончательно прояснилось, ночной воздух был прозрачен и чист, напоен запахами влажной земли и акаций, цветущих под домом. Пока Кили ходил курить к коридорному балкону, Фили, улегшись на спину, остановившимися глазами задумчиво изучал разводы на потолке собственной спальни. Встряска оргазма наполнила тело легкостью и сытой ленью и, вместе с тем, разбудила дремавший внутри алкоголь, который, прогулявшись тяжелой волной по всем закуткам, решил, что мозг по-прежнему больше всех прочих нуждается в его внимании и заботе.

Кили вернулся и лег рядом, натянул на них обоих съехавшее одеяло. Стараясь не причинять ему дополнительных неудобств, Фили прижался не слишком тесно, обнял пониже груди.

\- Я не слишком помял тебя?

\- Что? Нет. Все нормально, - в голосе, помимо утвердительных интонаций, чувствовался невысказанный вопрос. Чуть помедлив, он все-таки не удержался. - Скажи мне, по-твоему - я совсем идиот?

\- Ну.... разве что самую малость. Решил, так сказать, меня пожалеть. Решил ведь?

\- Вот еще! Надо очень. То есть нет...

\- Все это было очень, очень давно. Не знаю, за каким чертом я пустился сегодня в воспоминания. Хотя... Джим Бим, старый хер, еще не такое способен выкидывать с порядочными людьми. Черт, башка завтра будет трещать до обеда. Если утром буду не в силах - приношу извинения прямо сейчас.

\- За что?

\- Ненавижу бурбон. Если ты снова весь из себя полноценный - съездишь завтра в аптеку за аспирином?

\- Подожди...

\- Хотя... воскресенье же. Ладно. Все, спать.

Кили сел на постели.

\- Ты за что сейчас извинялся?

\- За то, что ты решил дать мне - из жалости и... видимо, в благодарность за деньги, - Фили тоже выпрямился и сел напротив него. От сонного бормотания в голосе не осталось и следа. Он говорил спокойно, чуть запинаясь, подбирая слова, как внизу, когда рассказывал о Рафаэле. - За то, что я не смог удержать себя в руках. За то, что завтра придется что-то говорить друг другу, а я буду смотреть на тебя и вспоминать вот это вот все, - он дернул подбородком в сторону голого тела напротив. - За то... Впрочем, и этого хватит с избытком.

\- Так я, что, по-твоему, шлюха, выходит?

\- По-моему - мне не стоило тебя трахать. Хотя ты просто чудовищный ходячий соблазн. Прекрасный, - протянув руку, он вновь провел ее по груди Кили, одобрительно покивал.

\- А что ты про деньги тут сейчас плел?

\- Эта мысль пришла самой последней, была недостаточно обдумана и, видимо, неверна. Извини, - уронив на грудь голову, выдал Фили самым примирительным тоном. - Что касается шлюхи - я не совсем уверен, но человек, имеющих как минимум двух... нет, трех партнеров одновременно - да, я знаю, что ты трахался с Ронни и не могу сказать, что очень этому рад - конечно, не шлюха, но и не так чтобы стопроцентный аскет. Тут уж сам решай, как тебе удобнее думать, - Фили ощутимо подался вперед и, чтобы не упасть, тяжело оперся на руку. Выдохнув, потряс головой. - Фууу... да, последнее допивать определенно не стоило. В общем, так. Я сожалею, что навязался и...

\- Да ничего ты не навязывался, - зло выдохнул Кили. - Я сам так решил. И сам захотел.

\- Чего, мальчик? - усмехнувшись, Фили покачал головой. - Похоже, ты сам еще не очень знаешь, кого тебе хотеть. Боюсь только, что точно не меня. Хотя не скрою - ты просто супер. Офигенный красавчик.

\- Еще немного - ты в терминах конской ярмарки заговоришь.

\- Да? Но ведь это, наверное, неплохо? Для тебя? В смысле, что...

\- В смысле, мне охуенно льстит, что ты видишь во мне жеребца и все.

\- Почему же - все?

\- Неужели что-то еще тебя привлекло?

\- Ну... ты веселый, - Фили задумчиво почесал нос и сел по-турецки. - Можешь соображать, если хочешь, конечно. Упорный. Трудолюбивый. Целестре... целустреми... вот же черт.

\- Я не понял - ты меня на работу, что ли берешь? - против собственной воли Кили хихикнул.

\- Це-ле-у-стрем-лен-ный, - закончил Фили по слогам и с облегчением выдохнул. - Вот. А то, что красив, как бог, так это тебя совершенно не портит.

\- Ты хоть слышишь сам-то, что сейчас несешь?

\- Конечно. Могу повторить каждое слово. Красивый, как бог. Ты. Красивый.

\- Да ладно тебе. Вот заладил, - Кили заметно смутился и поерзал от удовольствия. - Ты тоже - такой ничего себе. Хоть и пиджак.

\- Кто?

\- Пиджак. Сидишь целыми днями в конторе с бумажками. Скукота ведь.

\- Ну, я не только с бумажками там вожусь, - запротестовал было Фили, но спохватился. - Тебя, кстати, то же самое ждет. Не вечно же будешь резвиться со своими поничками.

\- К сожалению, да, - кивнув, приуныл Кили. - Как про осень подумаю - такая тоска нападает.

\- Не расстраивайся. Учеба в университете - не самое страшное, что может с человеком в жизни случиться. Ты уже решил, что выберешь?

\- Эк тебя носит-то... Точно выпивки больше нет в доме?

\- А что? Споить меня хочешь?

\- Хочу, чтобы ты перестал нести эту хрень. Что за фигня? Сидели же, разговаривали, как нормальные люди.

\- Угу. Голые посреди ночи в одной постели.

\- Ну и что? - изумился Кили. - Лично мне так нравится куда больше, чем нудеть про учебу. И вообще, что может быть лучше секса?

\- Ну, как минимум один предмет я тебе назову - для тебя - и ты сам со мной согласишься.

\- Лошади? Угадал. Но вторым номером - точно секс будет.

\- Тогда, может быть, повторим, раз ты такой восторженный его почитатель? - забывшись, Фили потянул его на себя за плечи, но услышав болезненное шипенье в ответ, тут же отдернул руки. - Вот черт. Забыл. Извини. Ты прям как хрустальная ваза - страшно дотронуться в неположенном месте.

\- Ничего я не ваза, - пробурчал тот и сам подвинулся ближе. - А насчет повторить - я только "за".

 

* * *

 

Открыв глаза, когда в воздухе позднего утра не осталось и следов ночной грозы, Фили не слишком удивился, увидев, что лежит в постели один. Против ожидаемого, голова не болела - только слегка сжимало виски, но и это ощущение прошло после первой же чашки кофе. На всякий случай он обошел весь первый этаж - пусто. Мог бы и не ходить - в окно кухни было прекрасно видно, что его Форд стоит перед домом один. Сделал себе еще кофе и вновь поднялся наверх. Заглянул в спальню Кили. Тот вчера не наврал - действительно, комната являла собой зрелище жутковатое: повсюду стояли лужи, матрас в середине кровати просел чуть ли не до пола от пропитавшей его воды. Надо будет завтра сказать, чтоб рабочих прислали - вот-вот начнется сезон дождей, негоже запускать дом.

Вернувшись к себе, он толкнул оконную раму, постоял, последил глазами за серебристым крестом самолетика, волочащего за собой сквозь выгоревшую лазурь нить блестящего белого шелка, на глазах превращавшуюся в растрепанный хлопковый жгут. Мельком глянув на смятую вторую подушку, вновь забрался в постель.

Ерунда получилась. Нет, конечно, получилось отлично - тело до сих пор приятно ныло от воспоминаний о прошедшей ночи. О первом разе и особенно - о втором. Третий помнился смутно: выпутавшись из клочковатого предрассветного сна и обнаружив, что посетившие его ночью на почве алкогольной невоздержанности галлюцинации на самом деле таковыми не являлись, он поспешил закрепить убежденность самым надежным способом - тщательно осязая объект наваждения. Тот, разбуженный, спросонья, похоже, не понял, где он и с кем: сначала что-то бурчал в подушку на незнакомом наречии - наверное, по-ирландски. Затем неожиданно помянул какую-то Джоанну. Или Джованни. Окончательно пришел в себя, когда Фили уже вовсю целовал чуть влажное от ночной испарины тело.

Его хотелось съесть всего, целиком. Начиная с восхитительных губ - ярких, выпуклых, шептавших его имя вперемешку с божбой и проклятиями все бессвязней и громче по мере того, как Фили находил все новые и новые места, куда нужно было успеть с поцелуями. Смотреть, как эти самые губы проминаются под закусывающими их белоснежными зубами - то справа, то слева, то сверху, то снизу - было воистину гипнотическим удовольствием. Под стать губам были соски - маленькие, ярко-розовые, ужасно трогательные в своей незащищенной открытости. У самого Фили волосы на груди росли довольно густо, хотя, за счет цвета, это не слишком бросалось в глаза. Избыточной растительности он особо не любил, и видом, что открывался ему в предрассветном сумраке собственной спальни, среди сбитых в кучу простыней, был просто очарован. Гибкое тело вчерашнего подростка - жилистое, тренированное, без малейших намеков на жир, несмотря на явную неразборчивость в пище его беспечного владельца - с узкими бедрами и умопомрачительными ногами, запримеченными в первый же день знакомства, когда Фили разглядывал его, окруженного толпами хохочущих гостей клуба (какая такая Джоанна?.. надо будет узнать) притягивало к себе взгляд, распаляя желание одним своим видом. Никогда еще с Фили не случалось ничего подобного - от первого же прикосновения к восхитительной заднице, упругой и крепкой, его едва не прошил озноб. После неловкости первых минут, когда ему показалось, что Кили вот-вот готов пожалеть о проявленном порыве и явно тяготится и им самим, и его ласками, дальше все было значительно лучше. Фили усмехнулся - глупо рассчитывать, что голодавший неделю оценит красоту сервировки стола и изысканность блюда. Ему б побольше и побыстрее. Поэтому, сбросив первое напряжение, Кили, похоже, с гораздо большим удовольствием стал реагировать на его касания. Несмотря на отчаянное бахвальство и многочисленные намеки на собственные подвиги, отпускаемые все эти дни, было ясно, что его личный опыт состоит, в основном, из самых простых возвратно-поступательных движений. И когда Фили, сам всегда сходивший с ума от медленных, распаляющих прикосновений, проложил очередную дорожку из поцелуев от шеи до живота, а потом неожиданно скользнул ниже и взял в рот - тот уже готов был едва не криком кричать. Что и делал - благо, дом стоял на отшибе и помешать им никто не мог.

А вот со словами вышел затык. Красноречие пришлось выкрутить до минимума - после каждого "ты охренительный", "до чего ж ты красивый", не говоря уже о "горячий", "сладкий" и прочих, Кили заметно напрягался. Улыбка становилась вымученной, тело, мгновенье назад таявшее под руками, как масло, костенело и превращалось в собственную безжизненную копию. Так что пришлось держать язык за зубами - образно говоря.

Бархатная, теплая кожа, огромные, влажно поблескивающие глаза под немыслимыми бровями, длинные пальцы, ладони с неожиданными мозолями, тихий смех, фыркающий шепот, акцент этот невозможный... Его хотелось запереть в спальне и трахать до умопомрачения, до полной отключки, его и своей.

Фили вздохнул и глотнул кофе из кружки.

Сейчас тебе. Размечтался. Стоило закрыть глаза - и чудо-птица упорхнула из клетки, явно не нуждаясь ни в благодарности, ни в продолжении.

И какое тут может быть продолжение? То, что кузен был прекрасен, как бог - Фили поморщился: он и сам был уже не уверен в качестве подобных сравнений - да, к тому же, оказался сговорчив, не значило ровным счетом ничего. Это был внезапный порыв. Сочувствие. Жалость.

Ну, нет! Только не это. Еще не хватало. А все, что Фили нес после...

Постепенно переключаясь от приятных, волнующих мыслей к конкретным воспоминаниям о прошедшей ночи, он все больше мрачнел. Половину сказанного говорить точно не стоило. И сколько еще от той половины он в точности помнил? Про другую половину даже думать не хотелось.

Бурбон, бурбон. Лучше было б и вовсе не начинать.

Так, размышляя, время от времени ныряя в дремоту, он валялся в постели, пока голод не согнал его вниз. В холодильнике ничего интересного не нашлось - прежде, чем отправиться шляться по окрестностям, Кили старательно подчистил запасы еды. Пришлось, несмотря на жару, выбираться из дома, и ехать в город, в кафе. Уже выезжая с грунтовки на шоссе, Фили увидел на парковке за магазином желтый пикап, на котором обычно ездил Ронни. Он свернул в сторону Тампы и проехал лишних пятнадцать миль до следующей заправки - видеть сейчас Ронни не было никакого желания.

Назад вернулся, когда солнце ползло к горизонту. Дом был по-прежнему пуст. Озадаченный таким долгим отсутствием выздоравливающего, Фили вновь обошел оба этажа и только сейчас заметил, что под лестницей стало гораздо свободнее - все сумки с вещами Кили исчезли. Временное отсутствие превратилось в постоянное.

Ну, отлично! Значит, пока он спал, тот просто собрал свое барахло и улизнул. В Тампу ли, в свой распрекрасный клуб - неважно. Лишь бы подальше отсюда.

Со смешанным чувством досады, обескураженности и злости Фили добил остаток вечера у телевизора и, едва минуло десять, отправился спать.

Рабочая неделя началась с привычных забот - круговращения текущих дел и тех, что он так долго откладывал на потом, когда можно будет, наконец, спокойно заняться ими, не разрываясь на части между экскурсиями по фабрике и складам. До вечера понедельника он еще ждал, что Кили ему позвонит. Напрасно. Хоть смску пришлет, что добрался, жив-здоров, спасибо за чудесную ночь, извини, но мы не должны были... Что угодно! Молчание просто обескураживало.

Долгожданный новый управляющий приехал во вторник. Еще два дня Фили вводил того в курс дела и вечером в пятницу смог уехать домой. Позвонил матери предупредить о своем возвращении - та сказала, что Кили дома. Всю дорогу он, сам того не желая, прокручивал в голове их будущий разговор, стараясь нащупать наиболее комфортный для себя тон - нейтральный, замкнутый, саркастичный? - уже заранее тоскуя от мысли, что этот паршивец одной-единственной репликой, подкрепляя ее весомость ироничной вскинутой бровью, сможет запросто сбить его с любого настроя. Но что делать? Нужно как-то жить дальше.


End file.
